


【最王】_x_：小零食回收站

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 109,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 说明：最王相关非正文短打；字数在100-9999间浮动；会在章节名称处标注最原、阴最、王马、凡吉的排列组合方式。（如：最王1x2，即为最原x王马&凡吉；最王1'x1，即为阴最x王马）※详见目录。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. CONTENT

**Author's Note:**

> 小零食，小甜饼，啤酒饮料矿泉水，花生瓜子八宝粥，烧鸡茶蛋烤鱼片，雪糕板筋芒果干
> 
> 质量会浮动，有五毛一包的劣质零食，有几十块钱一盒的甜甜圈，稳定供应
> 
> 近期目标是生产310份小零食，不会偷懒的555如果嫌弃的话请退出去找正餐8！感谢

为了方便查询内容，做了个目录。

**阅览前请明确章节限制级预警，二创人格相关设定于各章前标注，相关参考内容见各章末尾notes。**

  1. 目录
  2. 半次元首尾挑战：侦探与双面怪盗。  
首：而今我已忘却他的容颜  
尾：“早上好，早餐想吃什么？”
  3. 半次元首尾挑战：未来机关，人尽皆知。  
首：老板又在盯着我看了。  
尾：“处男？马上就不是了。”
  4. 半次元首尾挑战：真心话的谎言。  
首：今早起来，我的恋人突然说不出话了。  
尾：我们十指相扣，额头相抵。
  5. 关键词素材：“那个大盗的情夫”。  
Heartworm: 那段关系明明都结束了，你却仍然感觉它在继续。
  6. 关键词素材：狂欢节的告白。  
Kilig：形容那种喜欢一个人喜欢得好像胃里正有成千上万只蝴蝶翩翩，一张嘴就要全部飞出来一样的醉醺醺、酥麻麻的感觉。
  7. **R18** **，** 关键词素材/乐乎第一届最王Hide&Seek活动内容：花间爱。  
Kilig：形容那种喜欢一个人喜欢得好像胃里正有成千上万只蝴蝶翩翩，一张嘴就要全部飞出来一样的醉醺醺、酥麻麻的感觉。
  8. 关键词素材/乐乎第一届最王Hide&Seek活动内容：蝉鸣。  
Komorebi: 阳光穿透了树叶间的缝隙。
  9. **R18** ，半次元首尾挑战：万圣节。重逢、媚药、车震、告白。  
首：“你是谁？”  
尾：“我只注视你一个人。”
  10. **R18** ，口欲期I：王马的口欲期。
  11. **R18** ，半次元首尾挑战：冬至。醉酒、高领毛衣、激烈的性爱。  
首：我的恋人离奇失踪了。  
尾：岁月静好，现世安稳。
  12. **R18** ：Pocky Day I. 出轨、替身、社畜和学生。
  13. **R18** ：压抑的性和爱、意识流、《阿拉比》。
  14. **R15** ，口欲期II：最原的口欲期。
  15. 角色吃醋问卷。
  16. 温泉旅行。
  17. **R18** ，温泉旅行。
  18. **R18** ：一波三折的心意、意识流、《阿拉比》。
  19. **R18** ，十天写作挑战：红鲑团结局改写。  
第二日 没有爱的温暖。
  20. 《碎片之下》Fragment.
  21. **R18** ：Pocky Day II. 女装、言语调教、高潮控制。
  22. 十周年官方群像贺图：隐婚。
  23. **R18** ，十周年官方群像贺图：左拥右抱。
  24. **R18** ，十天写作挑战：油画、温柔的爱。  
第一日 没有温暖的爱。
  25. 春节最王日常24h：00:00.
  26. 春节最王日常24h：06:00.
  27. **R18** ，春节最王日常24h：22:00.
  28. **R18** ，春节最王日常24h：23:00.



——填充中——


	2. 20200916 最王1x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20200916 最王1x2
> 
> 首：而今我已忘却他的容颜
> 
> 尾：“早上好，早餐想吃什么？”

而今我已忘却他的容颜，那个可恨的捉摸不透的怪盗总会将真实的面容遮在一张小丑面具之下，面具上咧开的嘴角夸张地扬起，与他用变声器模拟出的恣意笑声极其相称。那串价值连城的紫水晶手链被他毫不在意地在指尖旋转，瑰丽的紫色在月下反射出神秘的光芒。

“大侦探，想来抓到我的话，就努力看看吧？”

我无力地看着他抓住直升机的绳梯，虽然引擎的声音很大，我还是听到了天空中洒下的一串嘲讽戏谑。再往前走就会跌下大厦，我只好遗憾地停住脚步。警察同僚们赶到天台时，直升机早就携带着可恶的怪盗消失在了夜幕里。

“又被他逃掉了…”

身后传来不住的叹息声，同事们垂头丧气，我也感到很懊悔。有一位探长前辈走过来，拍了拍我的肩膀：“最原君，辛苦了。”

“…抱歉。”

“你还是那副样子啊，这没什么需要道歉的。”

我只是沉默地点了点头。如果我能想起来DICE头目的模样，只需要连夜印几天通缉令就可以解决这个棘手的怪盗。但如今我已经不记得他的容颜，因此见到所有人都因他焦头烂额的样子…道德层面上就止不住地开始生出愧疚感，甚至有的时候也突兀地想过：要是当时没有发生那件事就好了。

我和DICE的首领都没料到那天晚上的意外事件。简单来说，他本来想乘坐电梯逃走，“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方”这句话一点不假，若不是觉得走逃生梯实在太累，我也不会向电梯间投去偶然的一瞥。

当我拦下电梯，将他堵在狭小的空间里时，不知道他在面具后的表情是何等精彩的程度。电梯还在向顶楼运行，失去了道具和同伴协助的怪盗猝不及防地遇到我，简直就像一位毫无还手能力的普通人。打斗时我才发觉他竟然比我矮几乎半个头，白色拘束服下的身体也非常细瘦，却能爆发出那么猛烈的力量。

但很快还是我占了上风，准确地抓住了他挥过来的拳头，接着果断地掏出手铐，将他的右手和我的左手拷在了一起。

“你休想逃跑！”

或许是面具限制了他的发挥，我注意到他头部动作的幅度很小，看样子在有意地保护自己的假面，防止被摘下。于是我伸出手，目标明确，果然被他一掌打开。

“大侦探是隐藏变态吗？竟然会想看我的脸，难道我是你的妄想…”

变声器古怪的语调让我浑身不适，我不客气地打断他：“请别这么说，我有交往对象。”

“哼，还蛮专情…！”

他突然揪着我的外套，向后义无反顾地仰倒，重重摔到了地板上，整个电梯剧烈地震动了一下，接着停在了原地。下一秒，头顶的灯闪烁两下，随后直接熄灭。

断电了？身下人因为吃痛而低低倒吸一口凉气，我很快反应过来这是他故意所为。黑暗中仿佛还能听见他在坏笑，那只揪着我衣领的手力度堪称决绝。

“宝石不会还给你，你也休想看到我的脸，嘻嘻嘻…”

他邪笑时，变声器会发出电音。他还在身下挣扎，我不得不压住他的腿。小怪盗抬起膝盖抵在我腰上，狠狠地推了两下：“没想到你力气这么大…”

“承蒙夸奖，请不要抵抗了。”

明明是剑拔弩张的打斗时间，但若在黑暗中做出这样的姿势，也不由得带上了几分暧昧的气氛。我抛开这种杂七杂八的念头，因急于寻找宝石而将右手探上他的腰，在大概能成为口袋的位置摸索起来。

“…大色狼！！！”

他的腰在我掌间剧烈地扭动，面具下传来一声气急败坏的怒骂。我完全不理他，自顾自地进行着力所能及的搜查。不过这件拘束服的结构真的很奇怪，我完全找不到口袋在哪里，最后只好放弃。

反正都抓到他了，东西可以过后再要。这么想着，我松开了手，在漆黑的环境里，尽量将语气放缓和一点：“我等一下放开你，请不要挣扎，我会联系警察维修电梯…”

小怪盗闷闷地嗯了一声，乖巧地缩在我身下。但那只揪着我领子的手依然没有放开，反倒鬼鬼祟祟地向我的脸上摸过来。就算透过变声器，我也能感受到他一贯骄傲又狂气的声音充满了讨好的意味：

“…大侦探不打算趁机对我做点什么吗？”

………诶？！

我整个人怔住，简直不相信刚刚听到的东西。那个永远高高在上的，DICE的头目竟然会对我说出这种…听起来就像邀请寻欢一样的话…

但我很快就冷静下来：“是在说谎吧？抱歉，我应该说过了，我有恋人。”

“嘁，真没劲。”

这种态度的转变…我微微一叹，果然是在说谎。他并不打算服从，不过这也正是他的行事风格和魅力所在。我稍微思索了一下，突然扣住他脸上的假面，揭了下来。

“…喂！”

变声器连着面具一起被摘下来，措手不及的电音只发出一半，真实的声音就被紧急压抑在了喉咙里。我将那张手感光洁的面具甩到电梯的角落，然后才重新集中回注意力。

“……”

按照以往来说，迎接我的必定是一顿劈头盖脸的痛骂或讥讽，但小怪盗只是用力地掐了一下我的脸，吐不出半句流利的话。

他这模样让我感到反常，再怎么说我也是侦探，很快就大概推断出了可能的实情：“你在现实中认识我？”

回答我的并不是嬉笑，也不是反问“你猜呢”，只有沉默。虽然环境一片漆黑，我依然能感受到两道锐利无比的视线，穿透黑暗的空气，直直向我瞪过来。

“……”

我只好叹了口气：“抱歉。请松开手，我请人维修电梯，这样我们就都可以出去了。”

他依然不语，但放在我脸上的手收了回去。我坐起身，掏出怀里的对讲机联系同事。手铐的那边发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，随着披风在地面摩擦的声音，我推测他也坐了起来。

接下来是一阵长久的沉默。我才发现如果他不说话，时间就会变得极其漫长。他显得非常警惕，任何暴露身份的事情都不会做，这让我更加疑惑…莫非他摘下假面后，其实是我非常熟悉的人？

这样的胡思乱想并没有持续很久，对讲机里传来同事困惑的声音：“最原君，你们在哪层楼？监控坏了，我们先把电梯门打开，你们看看能不能爬出去…”

电梯门应声打开，外面并没有开灯。我抬头看去，上面的空间刚好足够一个人通过。手铐那边传来一阵细碎的锁链摇晃声，我感觉到怪盗站了起来。他顺着锁链，摸到我的手，在我掌心里写下几个字：

“解开手铐，你先出去。”

指尖的触感冰凉而柔软，电梯门隐约投下来一点光线，我看到他低着头，认真写字的轮廓，这副模样显得非常乖巧。

…应该不是谎言。我先出去的话，他也只会被困在这里…

于是我说了声嗯，就解开了手铐。他一只手拉起身后的披风，将脸挡住，转过身去。虽然我是第一次从电梯门里爬到外面，但终归不算困难，过程非常顺利。

“好了，下面就是你…”

我话音未落，电梯突然剧烈地震动了一下。里面的灯光猛地点亮，刺得我下意识地闭上了眼。小怪盗拉开披风，他不知何时已经从角落里捡起了那张面具，用胜利的眼神向我这里深深投来一瞥。

“嘻嘻嘻~”

未加修饰的声音原来那么清脆，如果不是刻意被拉长出古怪的尾音，听起来应该相当无辜又纯真。我用袖子遮住脸，顶着光芒勉强看向他，企图在他戴上面具之前记住他的相貌。然而只有一片明亮的紫色在眼前闪过，我甚至分不清那是披风还是他的发色。

“还是上当了，小最原！”

最…小最原？？

我顾不及听到这个昵称的惊诧，连忙去按电梯的按钮，然而为时已晚。电梯已经继续上行，我最后只能看到他腿上白色的带子，裸露在外的一点脚踝，接着完全消失。

——我终究没有记住他的容颜。

“终一…终一？”

熟悉的担忧声在枕边响起，我被这样轻小可爱的声音唤醒。睁眼时头还有点隐约作痛，想来一定是昨晚那个不好的梦所致。王马君摇晃着我的肩膀，朦胧的神色里有几分焦急：

“做噩梦了吗？”

“嗯…嗯，抱歉……吵到你了吗。”

我在被子里翻了个身，王马君乖巧地贴过来，松软的发尾眷恋地擦抚我的脖颈。我将他搂到怀里，他便会更加满足地在胸口上轻蹭。

“已经早上了，不过终一如果想再睡一觉也可以，上班的时间还够…”

王马君说话的时候，温热的呼吸喷到我的胸前，那一小片皮肤都会微微发热。我亲了亲他的头发：“再睡一会。”

“欸…终一今天不早点去事务所吗？”

他微微抬起头，发尾扫着我的下颌擦过去，留下痒丝丝的触感。

“DICE头目近期应该不会出现了，前两天才刚作案…”说到这里，我感到一阵头疼：“…就是还要跟那串手链的保险公司协商，后续非常麻烦。”

王马君似懂非懂地颔首：“原来侦探要额外处理这么多事情。”

“嗯，毕竟我习惯把委托进行到底。”

听到这句话，王马君在我怀里笑了起来：“不愧是我最喜欢的终一…”

他的笑声干净又清澈，我不由得联想到DICE的头目，每次他那串令人烦躁的嬉笑声响起，都会条件反射地引起我的心绞痛。如果不是遇到他，我都不会清楚侦探生涯中有这种职业病。

“有心事吗？”

注意到我在走神，王马君微微撑起身体，坦诚地看向我。我组织了一下语言，将那天晚上在电梯里发生的事情告诉了他。

“原来是这样…怪不得有天晚上回来的时候喝了很多酒，非常颓废，简直吓了我一跳…也就是说还是没有线索。”

“嗯，如果看到了他的长相，应该早就把他缉拿归案了。”说到这里，我头疼地揉了揉眉心：“…不过私心来讲，提供DICE线索收入实在不菲…虽然努力在工作，但其实不太希望他被抓到。”

王马君看着我的眼神似乎有些哑然失笑，他从床上坐起来，拉开窗帘，望着窗外的阳光。随后他转向我，微笑道：“早上好，早餐想吃什么？”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聊天记录（部分）：
> 
> 我：有点没写清楚，怪盗和王马是一个人，晚上的样子是装出来的，白天和最原谈恋爱，晚上和最原对着干，差不多是这样
> 
> 我：晚上是演的，其实我也思考了半天，想到最原喜欢的应该是白天的模样，于是决定把晚上的当成是装出来的


	3. 20200917 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20200917 最王1x1
> 
> 首：老板又在盯着我看了。
> 
> 尾：“处男？马上就不是了。”

老板又在盯着我看了。不仅如此，办公室里许多单身同事奇怪又嫉妒的视线…而且今早走进未来机关的时候，连雾切前辈看到我的样子也很奇怪，该不会…

…不会吧…！

原·超高校级的侦探最原终一瞬间想到了唯一的可能性，他自知理亏，尴尬地抬起手捂住脖子，恨不得将整个人缩进面前的电脑屏幕。西装的衣领并不高，就算再怎么向上拉也无济于补。

…等下午休的时候去洗手间看看好了，都怪王马他昨晚…不，说起来还是因为应酬的关系，两个人都喝了那么多酒，所以无意识就做得很激烈…

虽然在醉醺醺的状态里也记不住什么细节，但小总统贴在他怀里，因为被抱得很大力所以呜呜在哭，发出支离破碎的，非常舒服的喘息声，然后一直咬他的胸口、锁骨、脖子…这种画面还是非常清晰的。湿漉漉的亲吻和咬痕落下来，随着抽插的动作迷乱地到处印在身体上，偶尔还会亲到头发…葡萄香精和酒气交融在一起，酥酥热热地烫着耳朵，在那种状况下，怎么能有人克制住自己…

所以第二天从宿醉中惊醒后，甚至没有注意身体细节就赶到了未来机关上班打卡，这种大意的疏忽，王马也没有注意到吗…

最原终一胡乱地点着鼠标，他的心思完全不在查资料上。王马小吉跟他分部不同，两个人早上同时睁开眼，意识到要迟到时才急忙卷了外套夺门而出，要不是半路上王马紧急联系了DICE来送他们，两人估计还会因为迟到而被扣工资。王马一脚踏入DICE的加长轿车时还叼着面包片，嘴里含糊不清地说着“怎么说也是原·超高校级的前辈，可不能犯这种低级错误”...

……结果现在犯了更加低级的错误！！

最原终一已经不敢抬头了，他听到邻座的腐川冬子前辈压抑在嗓子眼里的怪笑，那痴笑声若有若无，却能够干脆利落地剪开他的手，接着将脖子上大片羞耻的吻痕公之于众。最原的脸烧得滚烫，呆毛都有点愧于立起的样子。

好不容易熬到了午休，最原终一直奔洗手间，他在镜子果然看到了颈侧明显的痕迹。如果凑近观察还能看到一些残余的齿印，细密地遍布在这片暧昧的粉红色中，深入衣领向下。最原扯开领带，解开衬衫的扣子，惊讶地发现锁骨的皮肤已经被王马折腾得红中泛紫。夸张的痕迹清晰证明了昨晚的性爱何等粗暴，最原抚摸之后甚至觉得被王马挠破了一点。

事已至此，他只得苦笑调整起衣服，然而西装的衣领再如何努力也无法将吻痕全部遮掩。就在他努力地对着洗手间的镜子拉着衣领时，有个声音熟悉带着点疑惑，在他身边响起：

“你在做什么？”

最原转过头，他看到王马倚在洗手间的门前，打量他的眼神如同欣赏弱智。

“呃…”最原下意识放开手，他已经猜到了自己的动作有多蠢：“…昨天晚上，王马你是不是太狂、狂野了，你看我的脖子这里…”

虽然在未来机关做这种事有点羞耻，但最原还是红着脸拉开了衣领。王马盯着自己的杰作，掩着嘴笑了两声：“哈——小最原该不会才注意到吧？早晨上班的时候我就有跟你说哦！”

“才没有跟我说过这种事，这个谎言也太拙劣了吧…”

“嘻嘻嘻，是真的哦！只不过小最原当时已经下车了。”

“什…为什么不早点跟我说啊？”

“骗你的！我也没有注意到。”王马说着，调整了一下站姿，表情稍微扭曲了一瞬：“…我也有别的事情，没办法集中注意力。”

最原不解地看着他，王马见到他如此迟钝，只好指了指自己的腰：“…就是…昨天晚上，被小最原抱得太厉害了，明白了吗？”

“……诶…、诶？！”最原愣了好久才反应过来他的意思：“怎么会…很痛吗，抱歉！”

“正常成年人会在公司的卫生间里讨论这种事情吗？”王马不客气地反问他：“真亏你现在才发现，我可是从早上刚起床就疼到现在，回家的时候要给我买冰镇的葡萄芬达喝！”

说完后他还扶了一下腰，龇牙咧嘴地倒吸着凉气：“…真疼啊，明明从希望峰毕业之后就再也没疼过了，交往的时候果然有很多兽欲没发泄出来…！”

“抱歉…我昨晚实在喝多了…”

最原终一不知如何是好，他只能暂时帮王马揉腰。小总统闷闷地贴在他身上，有气无力地指点着最原的动作：“往下点…对，多揉一会，嘶……小最原昨晚一定觉得很舒服，我醒来之后可是差点要被疼死…”

脖子上被挠破的痕迹隐隐作痛，最原不得不理智地反驳他：“但我也没有让王马你觉得扫兴吧，在我脖子上又亲又咬，而且声音也很好听…”

“别说了！！…隐藏大变态！！”王马小吉的脸终于红了起来，他狠狠推开面前的人，用自暴自弃的口气愤愤道：“我就是觉得很舒服又怎样！小最原那么久而且又动得很好，但是每次做完之后我都很累，明显完全没有考虑过我的感受！！”

“啊、诶？！真、真的很抱歉…”

王马还打算追着说几句，身后突然传来一阵尴尬的敲门声。苗木诚在外面刻意地清了清嗓子：“…那个…打扰一下，现在可以使用洗手间吗？”

下午路过最原的办公桌时，原·超高校级的贵公子十神白夜少见地投来奇怪的一瞥。他端着咖啡杯，神色复杂地打量着最原终一在脖子间围着的，那条和他一贯的服装搭配完全不符的黑白领巾。

“……”

最原清楚地感受到十神此时非常想开口，他小心翼翼地等了片刻，然而对方只是冷笑了一声就转过身，不知道是已经猜出了大概，还是根本懒得问。

…希望不是前者。最原下意识调整了一下脖子上那条王马裁给他的小方巾。他先是买了碳酸饮料，接着又靠捶腰伺候了小总统半个中午，之后王马才像发奖金一样，甩给他一块黑白相间的布料。

“小最原就戴着这个上班吧，呼呼…这也算穿着我的衣服呢，可不要在工作中走神啊？”王马替他系上：“最好不要让前辈们看到，我在分部里可是听说很多女性都非常喜欢小最原…嘻嘻嘻，要是她们知道你已经有了男朋友，真不知道表情会多精彩。”

最原沉思了一下，抬手揽住他的腰：“王马君不知道自己也有很多人喜欢吗？跟我说这种话，应该是在暗示什么，对吧？”

那双清澈的紫眸微微弯起，里面笑意盈盈：“你猜猜看？”

………

“最、最原君啊，那个…”

最原的思绪被打断，坐在他隔壁办公桌的腐川神秘兮兮地探过头来，脸颊上染着不正常的红色。她盯着最原终一，以及他脖子上围住的方巾，猩红的舌头伸出一截，咧开的嘴角几乎可以挂到耳朵。

“前辈？”

腐川似乎咽了一下口水：“…就、就是…你和第十三支部的王马君的关系…是不是非常好？”

没料到她会问出这种问题，最原飞快地思考了一瞬她的用意，随后点了点头。腐川见状傻笑更甚，她看着最原的目光充满了病态又母性的关爱，好像恨不得将他拎起来抛上天再接住。

“那、那就好…”腐川痴痴地点点头：“…说起来，最原君和王马君…在希望峰学院的时候，关系好像还非常对立？”

“诶…”最原顿了顿，用礼貌的微笑对答如流：“因为当时相性不是很好，被王马他也一直缠着，差不多可以说是死对头的关系吧。”

“死对头…？！”腐川有点难以置信地扯了扯自己的头发，随后音量又降了下去：“呃、呃咕咕…真不敢相信…也就是说，从死对头变成了很要好的关系…嘿、嘿嘿…”

最原看着她的双眸似乎猛地闪烁了一下，也不敢去猜测前辈奇怪的脑补内容，只是摸着佩戴的领巾，回以微笑。

“咦？冬子姐这次不打算写恋爱小说了吗？”

苗木困走上去，看了看腐川手里的稿子，随后有点难以置信地掩住了嘴：“咦…竟然是BL作品？！还和山田前辈合作…”

“啊啊啊啊…不要提那个死宅男了！”腐川看了一眼身边的山田一二三，烦躁地挠着头皮，脸上复杂的表情变了又变：“我、我也不想搞这种东西…呜咕咕咕…共享感情真是麻烦的要死！！嗬、看在遇到了非常好的素材的份上…就暂时忍气吞声，写出来吧…”

“这么说的话…是原创？山田前辈明明是同人作家，也会接下这种绘制插画的委托吗…”

山田快速地抬起头，扶正眼镜：“只要是为了二次元服务，这都不算什么！就算是和腐川合作，在我面前都变得小菜一碟！”

“呃呃呃…你刚刚好像说了什么很伤人的话…！”腐川嘟哝了一会，垂着头交给他一叠稿子：“…这个也是你的份。”

“咿——！终于要来了吗，互为死对头的男子高中生在小树林里激情碰撞的第一夜！！我可是超级期待这一段的，一想到这个具有双重意义的‘打架’就止不住呼啸啊——！”

“…二次元…真恶心…他们可都还是处男！写成年以下的限制级东西…呃呃…只能偷偷出版吧…”

“我可是个同人作家。”山田闻言，熟练地打开数位屏：“处男？马上就不是了。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聊天记录（部分）
> 
> （写之前）边边：炒炒一代冷饭吧
> 
> （写之后）边边（指腐川）：你这是不是ooc
> 
> 我：她（腐川）被翔影响了，因为两个人的情感不是共通的吗
> 
> 边边皱眉
> 
> 我：没错，因为我不怎么看一代，对不起


	4. 20200919 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20200918 最王1x1
> 
> 首：今早起来，我的恋人突然说不出话了。
> 
> 尾：我们十指相扣，额头相抵。

今早起来，我的恋人突然说不出话了。一开始我还以为这是他的新型恶作剧，毕竟我的恋人可是全希望峰学院公认的那位：最狡黠、难对付、完全猜不出在想什么的“超高校级的首脑”。所以看到他坐在被窝里，张着嘴却发不出声音的惊讶表情时，我只是叹了口气，帮他抚平了睡乱的紫色头发。

“这是骗人的吧，王马君？”

他和我视线相对，目光变得有些无语。我还没来得及接着追问，他就接着掀开被子，跳下床跑到我的桌子前，撕下便笺纸唰唰地写着什么。我在床上伸了个懒腰，穿上拖鞋时，王马君已经急匆匆地走过来，将那张纸展示给我：

【不是骗人的，我说不出话了！！！】

我怔怔地盯着那三个笔画加重的感叹号看了片刻，喉咙里惊讶地发出一声“诶——”。

王马君真的说不出话了，我仔细地查看了一下他的咽喉，并没有任何外伤。他被我用手电照着喉咙的时候，那条艳红的小舌头乖乖窝在口腔里，平常能够制造那么多吓人的谎言，现在竟然也会这么安静。由于张嘴的时间太久，王马君的舌面会时而滑动一下，借着手电的光线可以清晰地看到上面汇聚的晶莹涎液。

“清清嗓子试试看。”我关掉光线，示意他按照我说的做。王马君摆出一个咳嗽的手势，然而我只听到气流吹在拳头上的声音。他无助地看着我，表情像快要哭出来一样。

怎么会…

这种奇怪的情况确实发生在了眼前，我变得有些慌乱：“真的是说不出话了吗？可是昨晚大家聚会的时候…”

他不满地撇撇嘴，说了一句话——就算没有声音，我总能看到口型，虽然我完全看不出来他在说什么就是了。

王马君只好掏出手机，在备忘录里飞快地打下一行字：【一定是小最原昨晚阻止我喝了太多葡萄芬达，所以嗓子才会抗议！】

话题扯到了奇怪的方向，我只好叹道：“不要说不着边际的话，你的声音…”

他打断我，向我比了个噤声的手势，又打字：【昨晚睡觉之前还没有异常】。

也就是说睡觉时…？我谨慎地回想了一下。昨晚班级聚会结束我们就回到了寝室，正常洗漱之后就睡在了一起，王马君的兴致还没散去，但我实在很困所以就没做…呃！等等，不是想那种事情的时候。

我甩了甩头，将不干净的想法赶出去。注意到我略显窘迫的动作，王马君神秘地笑了笑，他动动手指，备忘录上的字再度更新：

【小最原在想些什么不老实的事情呢？】

…真不愧是他，一下子就被看出来了…

王马君饶有兴致地看着我头顶的呆毛：【小最原完全不会说谎嘛，要不要我来教教你？】

“什么…”他现在就算发不出声音，也能说这么多话吗？

【说谎的第一步就是要让人信服！】他将手机收回去，手指疯狂地敲着键盘：【比如跟小最原说谎就要让你以为面对的就是完全的真实这就是我的诀窍】。

这长串不加标点的句子看得我有点头晕，只好扶额道：“先去吃早饭吧，等到了教学楼再去调查一下你奇怪的症状。”

虽然说不出话，但王马君的食欲明显很好。他安静地吃着东西，偶尔会抬起头，凝视着桌子对面的我。我想我的脸色一定很差，因为王马君在盯了我几秒钟后，将手边还未开封的葡萄芬达小心翼翼地推给了我。

…诶…

这是把、把最喜欢的东西给我了…的意思吗？

王马君虽然说不了话，但眼神却非常清澈，就像是看到主人受伤后，主动走上前来安慰的小动物一般。当剖下谎言的外壳，里面所剩的是…柔软，纯粹的体贴，还有关怀…

但当我正要伸手去接时，王马君突然戏谑地一扬嘴角，闪电般地将葡萄芬达拽了回去。同时他站起身，手中的手机屏幕怼到我脸上，上面是加粗的一行大字：

【骗你的啦☆！】

我的动作僵在半空，伸出的手指微微颤抖。王马君随意地将手机屏幕在我眼前摇晃几下，随后坐回位置，美滋滋地扭开瓶盖，毫不客气地灌了一口碳酸饮料。

………

不知道为什么，我反倒松了一口气。即便是被他狠狠耍了一次也无所谓，这种事毕竟每天都会发生，交往了一年多，虽然说起来很牵强，但我确实差不多已经对他的谎言习以为常了。

看来王马君的某些地方还是永远不会变，只要是这样的他就好。

话是这么说，病还是得治。我带着王马君，和罪木前辈叙述了一下奇怪的病理情况，但她听完后也一头雾水的模样，小心翼翼地让我再讲得详细一点。

“…顺便，能不能说一下之前的事情呢？比如有没有吃什么东西…”

我看了一眼身边的王马，他摇摇头摊开双手，显得非常无辜。

“他没吃过什么特别的…大概吧。”习惯性地将他说出的话当成是谎言，我沉吟了一下：“不过昨天晚上我们班级有个聚会，或许是王马君当时吃了什么奇怪的东西。”

“咦…请额外说明一下，拜托了！”

不知道是谁率先提出了聚会的建议，紧接着包括最原终一在内的所有同伴的超高校级都跃跃欲试了起来。珍贵的希望峰校园生活马上就要过去三分之二，也是时候来一场大型聚会，作为高中时期为数不多的回忆永远保留下来。

在气氛被炒热到极点时，不知道哪来的一叠扑克牌被拍到了中间的桌子上。王马小吉坐在最原终一身边，见到那叠牌后顿时眼前一亮，畅快地举起汽水瓶提议道：“要不要来玩真心话大冒险？我已经想好了小最原的大冒险标题，是去东京晴空塔上走钢丝噢！”

众人赞成游戏的提议，只有最原弱弱地对后半句话表示反对：“…你想策划谋杀吗…”

“这有什么大不了的，难道说小最原打算挑战迪拜大厦？”王马站起身，侧坐到他腿上，故意狠狠压了一下。突如其来的重量并不轻，最原差点洒了手里的零食，他不得不拍了拍王马的腰：“你快起来，膝盖要碎了…”

“呜哇——果然是可怜的性冷淡直球男——”王马喊了两句扫兴，还是乖乖将腿也抬到了沙发上。他抄起桌上的扑克，开始利索地洗牌：“那么就指定数字最小的人接受惩罚吧，从谁开始抽？”

半分钟后，始作俑者王马小吉捏着手里的黑桃A，在百田毫不掩饰的嘲笑声中发狠地将那张牌拍到了最原的怀里，愤愤面向其余极力忍笑的同学们：“谁快点出题！”

“王马同学要选真心话还是大冒险？”白银紬亮出手里黑色的Joker，文弱的少女笑得像真正的幕后黑手：“似乎完全变得像普通的国王游戏一样了呢，但和可以不做命令而选择买单的国王游戏相比，真心话大冒险可是必须二选一。”

“那就…大冒险？”王马试着说出了这个词，突然发现盯着他看的同学们表情不太正常，于是顺其自然地改口：“骗你的，真心话。呼——想让我痛快地说出真心话，可是非常有难度的哦！”

“是是，而且我们普通地清楚，这样的机会不可多得。”白银随便地挥了挥手：“那么，王马同学就来讲一下最原同学的十个优点好了。如果讲不出来的话…嗯…”

白银因为在思考惩罚措施而暂时闭口不言，这时真宫寺接话道：“人类研制出的这种游戏说不定会自带神秘魔力…如果说的是假话，可是会受到‘再也不能说话’的惩罚哦？”

“…咦？！”

我叙述到一半的话语戛然而止，惊讶地看了看身边的王马。他正摸着自己的咽部，有些沮丧的模样。罪木前辈看我停住，不由得开口追问：“所以，王马君他有没有吃什么奇怪的东西？”

“……”

仔细捋了一下剩余的游戏过程后，我欲言又止了两次，最后也只是说了句：“他喝了很多葡萄口味的芬达。”

【只有七罐！】

一个手机屏幕伸过来。

我推开王马的手，有点磕磕巴巴地对罪木前辈道：“前辈你可以…先帮他做一下检查吗？”

“竟然是说十个小最原的优点！我还以为要打听DICE内部的绝密消息，给你一次修改问题的机会如何？说在前面，我不会把小白银绑架到西伯利亚去的哦。”

白银忧伤地撑住脸：“我只是个普通人，提出的问题也很普通，请王马同学不要介意。”

王马就坐在最原腿上，侦探稍微观察了一下他的表情，意外地发现他竟然有点紧张。心跳突然瞬间卡壳，接着才继续剧烈怦怦跳动。

“王马君…？难道是…”

说出我的优点会很困扰吗…？？最原终一咽下了后半句话，他居然觉得有点忐忑。

“啊…没错！虽然很难相信，但我到现在为止，还完全想不出来小最原的优点。”王马认真地朝他点了点头，一派真诚的模样：“小最原一定是在等着被夸吧，但是抱歉啦，嘻嘻嘻。因为我真的完全不知道从何说起呢。”

最原愣了一下。他身前的同学们看不到王马小吉的表情，纷纷起哄道：“这时候还说这种话，想想也是在说谎……”

成为背景音的喧嚣声在最原耳中似乎逐渐远去，面前的小总统平静地看着他，脸上露出了鲜少的严肃表情。明明是在玩真心话游戏，但王马君的表现就像面临生命危险一样…最原在恍惚中并没有停留多久，他的恋人很快就轻巧地勾起嘴角，转过头去，用无奈的口气大声叹道：

“…欸——既然这样的话那我就勉为其难地点一下小最原的优点好啦——比如说选择在圣诞节送我星空玻璃球，告诉我晚上放在窗台边，早上就能看到惊喜，结果第二天起来发现它竟然被冻碎了，简直一点情趣都没有…”

“这是缺点吧？”

“不解风情可是他最大的优点！…”

王马小吉坐在最原终一腿上，掰着手指，一板一眼地说起了真心话。

过于超自然的可能性让人非常不愿意相信，但是除此之外…王马君的发病症状得不到其他的解释。

我倚在保健室门口，忧心忡忡地思考着。这件事的逻辑链虽然不长，但一团乱的大脑也费了很大功夫才搞定其中的关系。

如果王马君真的说不出话，那么按照真宫寺同学所说，他就是违背了游戏规则吗？“说出我的十个优点”的谎言，难不成…所以真的是因为夸不出来，才在一开始用那种表情打量我？

我不禁有点心绞痛。

“小——最——原——”

拉长的尾音撞在走廊的墙壁上，回声清脆地震荡开，点亮了某盏声控灯。王马站在楼道的阴影里，见到自己的杰作后不由得畅快地笑了起来。最原终一不得不让他噤声：“整栋楼的前辈们都已经休息了，请小声一点…”

“欸？小最原比我想得还要没有兴致。明明主动邀请我今晚一起睡，房间门都没打开就要败下阵了吗？”

“…我没有说过那种话吧。”最原推开寝室门：“不是你刚刚说没有热水，所以要找我借淋浴室…”

“那当然是骗你的咯。”

王马从他手里夺过钥匙，头也不回地进了房间。最原无奈，只得道：“虽然恐怕会让王马君失望，但我今天确实很累…”

闻言，王马似乎有点惊讶的模样：“我几小时前明明真情实感地夸了小最原一顿，所以当时的赞美其实派不上任何用场？”

“也、也不能这么说，总之我很开心…”

清秀的侦探羞红了脸，视线变得无从安放。王马怔怔地盯了这个表情片刻，才不满地嘁了一声，他撇过头去：“完全没用嘛，幸好说的是谎话！”

…所以…只有可能，那真的是谎话吧…

我抬头看向那张病床，帘子的影子上可以看到床上坐着的王马君，以及正在使用听诊器的罪木前辈。她恰巧此时起身，从帘子后面走出来，向我歉疚地摇摇头：“对不起，我、我也不是很清楚…”

“没事的，前辈已经尽力了…”

罪木前辈向我解释了一下可能的情况，但我没有仔细听。她走出保健室，去取合适的药物。这时王马君探出头，朝我做了个鬼脸。

“…王马君。”

我头疼地走过去，在他身边坐下来。他举起手机屏幕：【搞不好真的是长期症状呢，小最原要养我一辈子哦？】

我下意识地点点头，但很快又觉得事情不能就这么结束：“其实我们也可以找真宫寺同学看一看，就是昨天他说的…真心话的诅咒，王马君还记得吗？”

王马君自然地点了点头，他仿佛早就料到我会这么说一样，将备忘录下拉，露出下面的字：【真不愧是小最原，这么快就想到这点了！但我的症状跟诅咒并没有关系哦。】

“并没有关系？”我重复了一遍那句话，眉头皱了起来。

王马君将备忘录清空，重新输入：【也就是说，我昨晚说的是真心话！所以无论小真宫寺的诅咒是真是假，都跟我的情况没关系啦。】

诶…？………诶诶！？

“难、难不成…？！”我猛地想到一个可能性，那个我最开始就考虑过，却又匆匆撇掉的可能性——

“王马君！！你说不出话，是在骗我的吗？！”

种种交织在一起的，难以形容的感受瞬间涌了上来。我此时大概露出了王马君从没见过的，窘迫、焦急、混作一团的复杂表情，因为他看到我从病床边跳了起来后，竟然，竟然真的…

“嘻嘻嘻~是骗你的哦！”

…摆出一贯的邪气表情，然后笑了起来！！

“手机打字真的好累哦，而且装作不能说话也很辛苦，不过小最原竟然现在才注意到，顿时就觉得非常值得了~”王马君一口气说完了积攒很久的吐槽，随后才兴致勃勃地凑近我的脸：“哇——心脏一定在绞痛无比吧？”

…我真的拿他一点办法都没有！

“其实我早就给过你暗示了，只是小最原面对我就完全丧失了侦探才能呢~会被勒令退学的吧。”王马君重新打开手机，上面有一行字，是早晨那段不加标点的大长句：【比如跟小最原说谎就要让你以为面对的就是完全的真实这就是我的诀窍】。

……

………

我悻然。方才收紧的焦急情绪一下子散开，在做了两次深呼吸后才完全平复。王马君还在兴冲冲地摇着手里的手机屏幕，我将他的手握住，轻轻地掰开他的手指，让那台手机掉到病床上。

“嗯？小最原，你可是被我狠狠地耍了喔。”

他歪着头看我，眼底的戏谑还未散去。我并不反驳，只是和他十指相交：

“王马君并没有患上奇怪的失语症，而且这也能证明昨晚你并没有说谎，我很安心。”

他近在咫尺的表情微不可见地僵硬了一瞬，紧接着不自觉地移开视线：“…所以昨晚为什么没有多大反应啊！害得我以为完全没用…说真心话的机会不得多见，以后每次都要先焚香沐浴才能听！”

我只是微笑，并不开口。在这么近的距离里，我绝对不会错过他脸颊上一闪而过的红晕细节。王马君为了避免尴尬，生硬地转移开话题：

“…罪木前辈去拿药了，好像是肺炎的药物，那种东西没必要吃，等她回来就跟她摊牌…”

“好。”

听到我毫不犹豫的回答，王马君嗤笑一声，瞬间变得明亮的声音如同夺回了主导权：“小最原刚刚听她说话的时候果然在走神！前辈是觉得我患上了急性咽炎，肺部才没有问题呢。”

“诶…诶，抱歉。”

见到我苦笑着承认错误，王马君似乎很满意。他仰起头，贴上我的前额，轻笑起来。我们十指相扣，额头相抵。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了两天，第一天写的时候发现写成了小刀片，怒，重改
> 
> 大概的逻辑链：  
> 真心话大冒险：说真话—无事发生；说假话—真宫寺说得对—失声；说假话—真宫寺说的不对—无事发生  
> 而王马说的是真话，为了骗最原，王马假装自己说的是假话
> 
> 聊天记录（部分）
> 
> 我：已经不是小零食了，有五千字，可以算零食礼包


	5. 20201008 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201008 最王1x1
> 
> 是一个自己用来测试练手的关键词素材：
> 
> “Heartworm: 那段关系明明都结束了，你却仍然感觉它在继续。”
> 
> （参考致敬了Seraph丶绘羽绘制的中秋节贺图&《月见 Tsukimi》的部分情节）

最原终一从没想到自己会被比喻成“那个大盗的情夫”。

事情还要从半个月前说起，在世界最大的宝石“南极洲之星”被护送到日本时，钻石的持有者收到了一封奇怪的犯罪预告信。上面的手写体似乎完全不怕暴露行踪，潇洒地指名道姓最原终一前来守护这颗钻石。哪怕身为原·超高校级的侦探，最原终一面对这封预告函也有些诧异：没头没脑的犯罪信息宛如丢失组织逻辑，拥有侦探才能的他也无法立刻明辨盗贼的意图。

由于目标显得猖狂又神出鬼没，加之最原终一只是个名不见经传的侦探，委托人非常不信任他，甚至将“南极洲之星”的参展时间一再向后顺延。就算这样，预告函上的人也似乎不打算停手，依旧会在最原终一根据预告函推理出的夜晚大驾光临，在纯黑的夜色、皎洁的月光中，大幅度地展开身后洁白的斗篷，脸上的面具在嘴角的弧度极其诡异。

昨晚，当两人第四次在顶楼相遇时，最原终一总算取得略微上风。他已经扯住了怪盗披风的边角，由于运动过度，剧烈喘着气，同时发狠地将手中的布料向后一拽。湖蓝色的肩扣在一声惊呼中砰地崩开，宽大的白色礼帽应声飘落。最原终一将手伸向他脸上的面具，但是飘起的斗篷完全挡住了他的视线——而在他反应过来之前，面前神秘的白色大盗突然主动取下了自己的面具，借着斗篷的遮掩，毫不犹豫地朝他脸上拍了过来。

“唔！！”

面具壳撞到了额头，挡住了上半张脸。最原当即醒悟对方是想借此让自己失去视野。但那又有什么用呢？看不到东西终究只是暂时的，来不及多想，手中的手铐已经打开，试探着向前伸去——

——但是对方灵敏地躲避开他的动作，镣铐只拷到了冰冷的空气。而后下一秒，唇上突然覆过来两片温热的触感，灵巧的舌尖坏心眼地探入他的唇瓣，在紧闭的白齿间流连舔舐了几圈。

“！！！”

没料到对方会做这种事情，视野被封闭、这个不由分说的强吻吓了最原一跳，他本能地放开了手中抓扯的披风，用尽全力推开了对方。但就在两人亲昵的动作结束的前一秒，顶楼的门已经被撞开，第一个冲上露台的警察已经完全见到了这副场景。他震惊地看着大盗月下的剪影，不过就在那面容被窥探到前，怪盗一卷披风掩住脸，轻巧地后跳几步，从大厦上直直跳下。

“快抓住他！”

“别让他跑了，可恶！”

警察同僚们纷纷跑上前，但露台外从下升起的直升机立刻使他们希望破灭。最原终一还呆在原地，不由自主地抬起手，摸了摸双唇还温热的触感。

“最原君！你还好吗？”

“我……”

最原终一神色复杂地抬起头，他想：但愿刚刚那一幕不要被人发现。

但是他很快就明白了事实有多么无情，第二天他惊愕地发现——甚至根本不需要刻意关注——他的绯闻已经传遍了整个警署，他本人也被戏称为：“那位大盗的情夫”。

FIN


	6. 20201009 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201009 最王1x1
> 
> 关键词素材：
> 
> “Kilig：形容那种喜欢一个人喜欢得好像胃里正有成千上万只蝴蝶翩翩，一张嘴就要全部飞出来一样的醉醺醺、酥麻麻的感觉。”

最原终一搞不懂为什么王马小吉的犯罪时间要撞到狂欢节最热闹的一天。意大利的警署并不擅长应付这位远洋而来盗窃宝石的白色怪盗，只好将大部分希望寄托在这位私家侦探上。早在DICE这个愉快犯组织臭名远扬前，最原终一就已经和他们暗中较劲了数年之久，别人不清楚这两位原·超高校级的人物间的纠葛，只知道克制DICE的最佳手段有且仅有这个叫最原终一的人。

当警长看到面前这位气质稳重的青年时也有些吃惊，与对日本人传统的刻板印象不同，最原终一仿佛鲜活的、甚至是英国诗人口中的主人公。当他礼貌地微笑，亦或轻声款款而谈时，一双金瞳便温柔地弯起，仿佛能看透人的内心。对侦探而言，美中不足的只有略显苍白的皮肤，让警长不由起疑他的体力是否能够抓住那个神出鬼没的怪盗。

犯罪预告如约而至，最原终一熟练又敏捷地解出了上面的谜题。不过当他将情况汇报给警署后还是吃了一惊：王马小吉特立独行的个性超乎了他的预料，扬言要在狂欢节最后、也是最热闹的一天大闹一场，给全体市民，甚至全世界的人留下最愉快、最伟大的心理阴影。

上午十点钟，剧院开场。下午两点，狂欢车队便开始了游行。最原终一混在人群中间，戴着一顶高礼帽，宽大的帽檐挡住了半张脸。他见到两边的人从路边的木桶里抓起大把大把的五彩纸屑，向驶来的马车纷纷扬去。笑得畅快的孩子们在马蹄和车轮间来回奔跑，看得最原终一胆战心惊，生怕突然出现意外事件。不过节庆果然是节庆，绝对不会突发意外，喧嚣的声音此起彼伏，狂欢气氛愈演愈烈。

拥挤又混乱不堪，但每个人都在确实享受着名副其实的节日。最原终一不禁觉得心口作痛，DICE明明是愉快犯，却从来没让他感到一次愉快过。尤其是王马小吉，明明已经被知道了身份，却还是那么猖狂，没有一点的惧色，甚至会在大半夜打来视频通话，吵醒他后坏笑着问“小最原，你刚刚睡着了吗”这样完全令人摸不着头脑的问题……

一朵砸到他礼帽上的花打断了他的思绪。纸屑、花束、彩蛋、橘子在空中四处飞舞，最原终一不由得摘下了那顶碍事的帽子，窝藏在里面的呆毛重新呼吸到了新鲜空气。

傍晚来临，喧闹声越来越大，最原终一甚至听不清对讲机里的传话。他无奈地远离了吵闹的环境，匆匆走入一条小巷，汇报自己区域的情况。巷子里正有一个小丑在发糖果，几个小孩子围在他身边，吵闹着去扯他戏服上，自双臂和双腿垂落的五颜六色的条带，争着让他摘下头套——孩子们一口咬定里面有数不清的硬糖。

身体瘦削，头套却大得离奇的小丑靠在墙边，模样似乎有些为难。最原见状，好心地上前解围。他将风衣口袋里随身携带的一盒葡萄味硬糖掏出来，分给几个欣喜若狂的孩童。日本的糖果似乎让他们十分满足，孩子们蹦蹦跳跳地回到了人声鼎沸的大街上。最原终一直起身，向那位小丑点了点头，却发现对方此时向他伸出了手。

“咦？”最原愣了一下，在这个或许语言不通的时刻，他难得心领神会地举起了手中的糖盒。头套下的脑袋似乎点了两下，看样子是也想吃糖。

最原终一哑然失笑，他倒出两颗糖，正要放到对方手心时，那个人却收回手，摘下了宽大的头套。

“呼咻…！”

取下了闷热的头套，他长出一口气，满足地甩了甩头。紫色的发尾俏皮地翘起，在清凉的空气中晃动，那鲜亮的颜色如同名贵的武器般刺进了最原终一的视线，他递糖的动作瞬间凝固在了原地。

“晚上好，小最原~”

王马小吉将头套随手扔到地上，毫不客气地取走了他手中的糖，将一颗咬到嘴里：“会随身带着这种东西，该不会是想在路边拐无知的小朋友吧？这么久没见，小最原是更童贞了？还是更变态了…我一时间也竟然分不清了呢！”

“…咦、咦？咦！？王马君！！”

最原终一后知后觉地反应过来时，小总统已经将手伸到了他的大衣里，行云流水地偷出了那个对讲机：“这么久没见，我可不想让别人来打扰…”

“等、等一下！”

最原终一想伸手去抢，但王马小吉灵巧地躲开了他的动作——

头脑中电光火石的念头亮起：不能让他再逃走了！

——侦探的胳膊重重撑到了墙壁上，另一只手猛地按住了他的肩，瞬间将他钳制在了小巷楼壁间的狭小空间当中。小总统愣了一下，但并未表现出任何惊慌的模样，只是夸张地笑了起来。

“………哇——！小最原好主动，好意外，好喜欢~已经迫不及待了吗？想赶紧跟我做好多不同的事…”

“不是…等一等，你在说什么啊！从刚才见面开始就一直在…”最原终一发现自己的语言系统有些少见的失调，他稳定了一下不知名的情绪，认真地看着被他圈在面前的人：“…总之，我现在要逮捕你。”

“逮捕我？”

王马小吉眨了眨眼，下一秒，眼眶里突然戏剧性地滚下大颗泪水：“小最原——太过分了！！我来到意大利之后明明什么都没做，久别重逢之后突然说这种话，呜呜——”

高昂的哭泣声融合在外面狂欢节的吵闹声中，不宽敞的小巷子里顿时敲起数圈回音，听得人耳膜隐隐作痛，最原终一觉得自己现在的脸色一定很不好看。

“……你，王马君…那个…请不要假哭了，我很困扰。”

最原终一不得不松开扣住他肩膀的手，替他擦掉眼角的泪水。王马小吉狡黠地笑了笑，干脆利落地收起逼真的哭腔：“话说回来，我在这个国家可真的什么都没做。况且小最原也没有带手铐吧？明明只是个侦探，少来插足警方的事。”

“……”

糟糕…信息量感觉好大…擅自就出现在了面前，又这么咄咄逼人，简直一点准备的机会都没有…不是幻觉，王马君应该确实是存在于我眼前的吧？

现实发生的事简直毫无逻辑，但指尖的泪水还残留着湿度，最原终一只得认命。他艰难地想了想，说出了最紧要的问题：“王马君，你在预告函里说要大闹一场…请住手，这样做是不对的。”

“嘻嘻嘻，推理的不错嘛。但是那个是我骗人的哦？”

“呃？”

“不过说起来啊…这么多年没见，小最原还是比我高。”

王马小吉咬碎了嘴里的糖块，微微踮起脚尖，伸出手，在彼此的头顶来回比划了两圈。他做这个动作的时候还在念叨，最原终一可以清晰地闻到一丝若有若无的葡萄香气，分不清是在说话时口中飘散的气息，还是对方身上本就带有的味道。

………思绪仿佛回到了在私立希望峰学院念书的日子，安静温和的午后，玻璃花园里、那位俯下身去的少年，试图轻轻抓住花朵上的蝴蝶…阳光澄澈，空气里满是花的芬芳，一双金瞳无声地注视着那向前伸出的白皙手指，仿佛自己也如同等待捕捉的猎物，被柔嫩的指尖捏住，回身时便会对上灵动的紫眸，勾起的唇角…吐出的字句狡黠地拐了几个弯，突然深深扎入了他的胸腹，随之在脏器里窜动晕染奇怪的酥痒酸麻，奇妙的压迫和期待逼他不得不张开嘴，喉咙里飞出的却是成千上万只蝴蝶………

心脏突然被一种别样又敏感的情绪侵袭，与以往和他作对时的无奈大相径庭。无声的指令吊起了最原终一的神经，强迫他在当下抹杀所有的无助，以及从前和以后的全部失落感。灵感未至之时，声带已经不自觉地动了起来——最原终一听到自己开口，颤抖地问出了一句话：

“…王马君，为什么毕业之后就再也没联系过我？”

王马小吉微不可见地怔住，他先是长长地拉出一个“欸——”，这才补充道：“…明明每隔一段时间都会跟小最原玩你追我跑的游戏，况且查到你的电话号码后也没有冷落你吧？”

“但那只是你单方面来联系我才对！三更半夜打来视频电话就已经很让人痛苦了，还有装作给我发消息说要见面、分散注意力、其实早就已经乘上了顶楼的直升机，带着盗窃的宝石飞走…更不要说最近这一年带着DICE环游世界捣乱，办护照和签证的手续非常头疼，真的给我造成了很大困扰…”

破碎的蝴蝶和文字不受控制地从喉咙里飞了出来，带着诉求般的渴望姗姗起舞。最原终一意识不到自己在说些什么，王马小吉如同黑夜里转瞬即逝的星光，生怕会下一秒就消失不见，所以他只想抓住眼前的残影，竭尽所能地倾吐心中积攒数年的话。

“…所以我想不通为什么会这样。在希望峰学院的时候，虽然我也是被王马君勉强的一方，被拉着去参加奇怪的茶会，要求走通电钢丝，甚至被威胁到生命，真的很摸不着头脑；但是突然有一天就发现，如果王马君不在身边的话就会很寂寞…不、应该说是没有被认真对待，所以感到很愤懑…”

王马小吉听得皱起了眉，他数次想开口打断面前这个笨拙的人，但是一对上最原终一认真又坚持的视线，他就会感到一种奇怪的错觉。积压心底的情绪得到了滋生的机会，毫不克制地从胃里生长，穿越细长的食道和稚嫩的喉咙，迎着蝴蝶飞来的方向，在口腔处盛开巨大的花朵，堵住了他辩驳的机会。

于是他眼睁睁地看着最原终一说出了那句话：“…王马君，你注意不到我有多喜欢你吗？”

浪漫的兴奋至此，恰如其分地落下休止符。

FIN


	7. 20201016 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201016 最王1x1
> 
> 乐乎的第一届最王Hide&Seek活动内容，（因为被猜了个彻底所以干脆打算发出来算了，顺便钓鱼）
> 
> 关键词：“Kilig：形容那种喜欢一个人喜欢得好像胃里正有成千上万只蝴蝶翩翩，一张嘴就要全部飞出来一样的醉醺醺、酥麻麻的感觉”

“……王马君…想在这里做？”

那是才囚学院还未修缮完成的区域，冰冷生锈的大型机械不在这里。残石墙横亘在叶子细长的草丛中，透过深红的石头的缝隙，可以见到两个模糊不清的身影，搂抱着坐在柔软的草丛间，气氛旖旎得几乎让人无法喘息。王马小吉在最原终一的腿上直起腰，使自己显得稍高一点；听到男朋友这么问，他慵懒地撩开耳边的头发，沙哑的呼吸在湿冷的空气里异常炽热：“就在这里不好吗♡？”

柔软的草叶被压扁，黑色不见光的树丛中响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。光洁白净的双膝轻轻打开，催促似的夹住最原终一的腰；拘束服的衣摆被撩上去时，最原终一突然想起一种药剂的味道——在他的研究教室里，某个贴着危险品标签的试管中，那些紫色的药剂散发着和王马小吉身上一样的甘甜气味。王马拉着他的领子，逼他俯下身，主动又强硬地将这股香气注满了他的全部感官。

“唔……”

高智商的人讲究实际，完全不需要多余的动作。恶魔豢养的蝮蛇口中吐出的不是毒液，是松饼顶端蘸着的奶油和蜂蜜。小恶魔坏笑着伸出手指，灵活地挑下冰凉的拉链，熟练引导着他探向那玫瑰色的伊甸园。他刻意蹭了蹭最原终一脖颈上的皮肤，轻轻吹着气——这招出奇奏效。

“最原酱…这么烫，会刺穿我的喔……”

侦探羞得脸红的表情还不足以让他满意，小总统凑上他耳边，自然而然地开始夸夸其谈，半是嘲笑地刺激着对方的底线。很快最原终一便有些忍无可忍，他认真地反驳道：“王马君明明也那么湿了，说不需要我什么的，明显是在说谎吧？”

“欸…？最原酱这么主动，那就来给我看看…♡”

火百合，木棉花，郁金香，热烈又柔软温暖的花瓣缠住了坚硬的权杖，甚至发狠般像要绞住他换气的动作，燥烈的心脏跳动得飞快，烧得最原终一的大脑几乎宕机。王马小吉不自觉地咝咝吸着气，缓解着被突然进入的痛苦，他的声音真的像蛇，咬牙切齿间还要强硬着说出“真是个十足的白痴”这种话……

最原终一安抚地将他抱住，极具耐心、全心全意地投入在了动作中。红蔷薇和粉蔷薇的花瓣被撞得揉成破碎的汁液，顺着白嫩的花瓶流下。王马小吉身上的气味简直让他呼吸困难，狭小的破败断壁间，两个高中生正在深渊边共赴危险的极乐。

“哈…♡…”

愉悦的声调越来越高，王马小吉贴着他的耳畔，颤栗着一遍一遍念他的名字。最原终一感到一阵热情和激动，蜜汁在花瓣中酝酿，朦胧湿润的青草香气使他觉得恍惚，那份冲动无法忽视，是心底强烈的占有欲作崇。热情的红玫瑰，神秘的卡斯比亚，谷物女神戴着石榴和橄榄枝的头冠走向人间，春回大地，百花盛开。

“王马君…”

他低声念出爱人的姓名，在交缠中到达了快乐的临界点。王马小吉呜咽着掐住了他的肩，就在那一瞬，成千上万只蝴蝶猛地飞出，就此标记了面前馥郁芬芳的花。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：翻译体意识流仿写的练笔，参考了纳博科夫《洛丽塔》，大仲马《基督山伯爵》，托尼·莫里森《宣叙》


	8. 20201016 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201016 最王1x1
> 
> 乐乎的第一届最王Hide&Seek活动内容，（是仿写yuri的风格，我觉得已经很像了但是...还是被某个臭女人写了有理有据的分析，很生气）
> 
> 关键词：“Komorebi: 阳光穿透了树叶间的缝隙”

燥热的一天。

我瘫在沙发上，穿着件背心，手有一下没一下地拍着肚子上的肥肉，面前茶几上放着半个西瓜，里面的瓜肉被勺子挖得一片狼藉，红艳的汁水从瓜皮裂开的缝隙中淌下来，悄然滴落到茶几的玻璃桌面上。

今天实在是太热了，我甚至能闻到自己身上的臭味，白背心的布料与汗津津的身体上贴得严丝合缝，毛线和衣柜的味道与身上黏腻的体味混合，汗水在我挤出的多层下巴间压扁，费力地从肥肉的边缘挤出一条窄路，挣扎着流淌下来，我擦了下脖子，手上沾满了油和汗，抬高一边眉头，厌弃地在大短裤上蹭了蹭。

“唔……”蝉鸣和下班高峰期的汽车鸣笛分贝过高，躺在实木的地板上的少年终于有了动静，我直起脑袋，饶有兴致地望着他，他抬起精巧漂亮的脸，那双金色的眼睛亮晶晶的，正惊恐地看着我，终于意识到自己的处境不妙了啊，可爱的最原酱。

“你醒了吗？”我假惺惺地开口，难看的笑容虚伪又慈祥，最原酱困惑的环视了一下客厅的环境，那双盈着水雾的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着我，湿漉漉的眼神充满了讨好的神色，被胶带蒙住的嘴巴发出压抑在嗓子里的悲鸣，纤长雪白的脖颈努力扬起，像被剪掉翅膀的天鹅跌落泥潭，在我罪恶的漩涡里越沉越深。

我走上前，有些费力地蹲下身体，低头面无表情地看着他，白净的脸蛋近在咫尺，但美丽的眼睫却向下无力地垂落，眼睛里祈求的光慢慢暗淡了下去，他被捆在背后的修长的指颤抖着缩紧，像想去抓住什么似的，却只能徒劳地捻住燥热的空气。

我拍了拍他的脸，粗糙的手指毫不怜惜地擦蹭过他新雪似的脸颊，他的身体颤抖了一下，不安地盯着我那只手的动作，目光局促躲闪。超高校级的侦探也会露出这样的表情啊？我在心里玩味地想，恶意的侵略冲动得到了极大的满足。除我以外，无论是谁，都不会想到那个坚强温柔的最原酱会露出这副脆弱的模样，包括他那个性格跳脱的恋人。

“哈哈，说起来最原酱在我家做客的事情，王马君应该不知道吧？”

我尽量使自己的语气听起来游刃有余，做出满不在乎的模样，果然余光瞥见那双金眸惊惧地主动看向我，微长的发颤抖着前梢，眉头惊慌地蹙起，埋藏已久的陌生背德感在阴暗的心里肆意滋生、蔓延，催促着我对他做更多更加疯狂病态的事……想把他狠狠揉成一滩柔软湿润的水，或是滚烫燃烧的火，把他从超高校级的云巅拽落到人间，不，是地狱。

我要剥落他圣洁的外壳，用肮脏的淤泥蚕食他身上每一寸血肉，听到他绝望的哭喊——我凭什么不可以？

但就在我将手伸向那洁白的衬衫时，房间的大门突然被“砰”地踹开，我狠狠吃了一惊，吓得跳了起来，几乎跌坐到地板上，沉重的门板扬起了灰，王马小吉从浓烟中窜出来，他奔向我，笑嘻嘻地看着我，冰冷的眼神却像在打量一个死人。

我的本能警钟大作，想拎起身边的最原终一做人质，却发现那个方才还狼狈不堪地躺在地板上的黑发少年已经起身，割断的麻绳从他背后掉落，他咬着牙扯下了黏在嘴上的胶带，苦笑着发出一声叹息：“粘得还真疼啊。”

优势和上风从这一刻颠倒，我来不及反应，此时王马小吉已经奔到了我身前，他掏出怀中的金属制品，我分明听到了“喀嗒”的上膛声。

“呢嘻嘻，再见啦。”

窗外的阳光穿透了树叶间的缝隙，我听见蝉在吃力的叫，听见汽车昏沉的鸣笛，却再也听不见我心脏的跳动。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然不太像最王，但它确实是最王...嗯。55！


	9. 20201031 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201031 最王1x1
> 
> 首：“你是谁？”
> 
> 尾：“我只注视你一个人。”

“你是谁？”

“…嘻嘻嘻，你猜呢？”

熟悉的口癖，扬起的尾音，嚣张轻快的语气…记忆瞬间回到高中，最原终一猛地回想起在希望峰上学的三年时光。王马小吉翘起的发尾在他眼底闪过一道影子，那抹紫色如此明亮，却没有任何人能捉住。最原终一手中的公文包摔落到脚边，他下意识地抬起手，扣住了对方的腰。

——可神秘的“超高校级的首脑”，怎么会毫无预兆地在此时现身，在事务所的楼下和他撞个满怀？

头脑里后知后觉的思考过程很快得到了答复。王马死死抓住面前的上衣前襟，将脸埋在他的怀里，声音听起来有些发闷：“好久不见，我是来祝小最原节日快乐的，trick or treat？”

“呃…？什么…”就算多年未见，最原还是凭借直觉，犹豫了一下后便判断对方在说谎：“王马君，你来找我是有别的事情吧。不过为什么要选在半夜…”

“呼…”

最原终一察觉到他的反应有些奇怪，王马小吉的注意力似乎不在两人的对话上，他一直在无意识地发出轻微的喘息，紧贴的身体也不住地乱蹭，似乎就打算这样将自己蹭进最原的怀里。十月末的东京半夜很冷，王马小吉的身体却烫得惊人，侦探的大脑运转了片刻，突然想到了一个可能性。

“王马君…？！难不成是、被…”

最原及时收住了剩下的话，他不敢置信地看着怀里的小总统。对方在他胸前窸窸窣窣了片刻，牙齿叼住风衣外套的一枚纽扣，有些神志不清地开始拉扯。最原很快感到一双手绕向了自己的腰间，寻找到皮带的位置，生疏地摸索起金属扣环的开关。

对方的行动已经证实了内心的想法，眼前的情况却让人一时间无法反应过来。最原感觉头脑里冷静缜密的逻辑链突然一断，无数文字符号爆炸，直接烧得他大脑宕机，耳尖脸颊一片滚烫。王马用力咬下了他的上衣扣子，这才抬起头，紫眸狡黠地弯起，与他对视：

“…很聪明嘛，这样的小最原好像也没那么让人讨厌了……”

小总统示威般晃了晃口中的纽扣，在路灯下，最原终一很容易就能看清对方脸上不正常的欲色。白皙的脸被那样媚态的淡粉覆盖，紫色的碎发被虚汗黏在前额，连鼻尖都挂着细小的汗珠，他甚至可以看清王马小吉呼吸时，口中吐出的白气…

最原本能地摇了摇头，视线却死死盯住那张脸：“…王马君，你怎么…”

“这个啊…刚刚过来的时候，在街上看到一位万圣节女巫，因为没有给她糖果，就被下了咒语…”

“…请不要说这样的谎言。”

就算他不说，最原也能大致猜出真相。作为DICE的首领，王马想必是因为卷入了某些麻烦的事件，才被迫变得如此狼狈。他靠过来的身体在不住颤抖，软得如同一滩水，却依然倔强地咬着口中的衣扣——最原终一扣着他腰的手不由得收紧了些，他看到眼前那双紫眸似乎短暂地沉默了一下，接着突然浮起了神秘的笑意：

“喂，小最原…要不要抱我？”

要不要...

“诶…？！”

王马见到最原的表情瞬间僵住，于是满意地踮起脚尖，试图凑近他耳边私语：“…反正小最原一定没有童贞毕业，今天我就来帮你完成…怎么样？”

“但是…”

“我可没空走楼梯去你的事务所…我们去…那边。”

最原终一顺着他的手势看过去，见到了自己停在街边的黑色轿车。

所有的环节都鬼使神差，却又顺其自然。王马小吉显然已经忍耐了很久，几乎是将最原终一推到了副驾驶座里，随后挤上他的膝盖，迫不及待地开始和他接吻。那条湿滑灵巧的小舌主动伸过来，伴随着嗓子里压抑难耐的呜咽声，与他交换着口腔中的空气。最原试着去配合他的动作，品尝着对方唇齿间葡萄芬达的味道，其中还夹杂着一股奇怪的甜香。他伸出手调整座椅靠背，使小总统轻巧的身体完全贴过来，在逐渐暧昧的氛围中，最原可以感觉到对方下体的硬起，那个危险的位置此时正顶在他小腹前，无意识地摩擦着，企图带来一些快感。

“王马君…”

最原终一陷在座椅毛绒绒的靠垫中，念出的名字又被王马小吉含入自己的喉咙。光是热吻远远不够，两人心有灵犀，在同一时刻开始解起彼此的皮带。金属叮当的声音伴随着外套脱掉的声响，任何轻微的震动在车内狭小的空间都被放大了无数倍，王马直起身时，见到两人的舌尖拉出一条晶莹的银丝，于是又低下头，在最原唇角细细舔去那些涎液。最原终一看到他外套里穿着那件宽大的拘束服，遮住了上半身的曲线，裤子却已经褪掉，硬起的部位在拘束服的下摆顶出色情的凸起。

“……”

王马被情欲的火焰烧得难受，他匆匆扯开最原的裤链，似乎又意识到自己的动作过于急切，便强摆出一个狡猾的表情，作势停下来。他伏下身，身体贴回最原终一的胸口，灵巧的手指缓缓握住对方的性器，开始了上下动作。最原在他耳边发出一声低沉的喘息，不自觉地将修长的五指插入王马脑后的头发，搂着他的脖子，动作轻柔地吻上他的耳朵。吐息间的热气润湿了王马的耳廓，那里红得似乎可以滴出鲜血；最原感觉到对方的欲望渴求般地在他腰前不断磨蹭，在如此近的距离中更是能听见他轻微的喘息声。王马手中的动作并不熟练，甚至可以称得上生分，小总统有些气急败坏，故意握紧了手里的动作，破碎颤抖的声音里含着淡淡的怒气：

“快点射…！小最原，你要叫我…用什么润滑…！”

“诶、诶？抱歉…”

“哈…？至少别在这种场合说抱歉…”

王马复杂地叹了口气，他将头垫在最原的肩上，主动翘起臀，双手分开自己的臀瓣，将穴口对准了最原的性器。他对比了一下尺寸的差距，紧张地笑了笑，故意贴近最原耳边：

“…我可还是第一次，不是说谎哦？所以小最原等一下要温柔一点唔……”

最原终一只是侧过头，和他绵长地接吻。侦探学习新技巧的速度飞快，他的舌扫过王马的齿列，认真地舔着对方口腔中湿红的软肉，唾液在狭小口腔里交缠的回音令人心跳加速。他抬起一只手扶住王马的臀部，指引对方对准坐下去。

“呃呜…”

性器前端没入的疼痛无法忽视，王马小吉难受地在他胸口压紧，惩罚性地咬了一口最原的舌尖。但烈性媚药那足以发狂的欲望此时终于得到了少许缓解，随着粗大的性器一点点没入，被填满的快感不断从后穴涌入大脑，小总统呻吟着瘫软在最原身侧，就连接吻的动作都渐渐变得无力。无法吞咽的涎水从他的唇角滑落，在椅背的靠垫上晕开一滩下流的湿痕。

太紧了，最原终一被那样狭小的穴道夹得发痛，里面的媚肉又热又软，他不由得意识飘忽，想着王马君身体的内部温度高得惊人，更要命的是还很会吸…被媚药折磨许久的穴肉主动地吮着插入的性器，又热情地从深处分泌出用于润滑的淫液。在性器整根插入后的小片刻，两人同时感觉到了下面的变化，王马小吉猛地推开了和他接吻的那张脸，咬牙切齿地痛恨着身体诚实的反应。最原被痛咬一口的舌尖还在发麻，他不由自主地开口：“…王马君，里面好湿…”

小穴里分泌的黏液根本控制不住，打湿了滚烫的穴肉，将性器也淋得湿漉漉一片。肠壁内的褶皱早已被尽数撑开，含不下去的体液顺着性器流下，濡湿了粉嫩的穴口，将最原终一的裤子染上了一层暗而色情的痕迹。王马小吉无从获悉自己的身体竟然可以有如此诚实的反应，更何况当那种话从最原终一口中说出来后，他吃了一惊，又毫不客气地道：

“…什么…嗤！原来小最原是隐藏色狼啊…啊♡？！”

里面的水多得过分，根本从一开始就没有润滑的必要，最原终一试着挺了挺腰，性器顶弄的动作瞬间打断了王马恶劣的发言。紧紧合拢的穴肉被性器毫无预兆地撞开，里面含着的水在后穴深处发出色情而黏腻的咕啾声，猛烈的快感让王马的尾音荡了出去，他急忙死死咬住下唇。

“抱歉…很舒服吗？”

最原没有得到回答，而是被瞪了一眼。王马翘起的紫色发尾擦过他的脸颊，又迅速地转了回去，小总统伸出手，抓住了他的衣袖，后穴主动地坐下去一点：“…既然知道会让我舒服，小最原就快多动一动…”

火热湿滑的穴肉吸住了最原的理智，饥渴的媚肉颤抖着吮吸着硬热的性器，在空虚和愤懑中委婉地请求着更多。最原终一觉得自己的头脑里好像有什么断掉了，他握住王马小吉细瘦的腰，将性器抽出一截，又狠狠地顶了进去。

“哈呜♡…”

王马的声音和身体因为突然的插入而变得黏腻发软，被顶到敏感点和填满的巨大快感因为等待许久的缘故变得更加清晰，他的脚趾抓紧蜷缩，和最原终一贴在一起的身体被操得随着他的速度一起晃动，操散又不成字句的喘息无比惬意，满足地黏在最原身前，任由自己湿漉漉的声音吹到对方的颈窝。他在这样全新的刺激中高潮了一次，最原清晰地感到对方的精液浸湿了他的白衬衫，甚至可以渗入彼此的皮肤。

“哈啊…小最原♡好舒服…♡呜…嗯啊啊…♡好厉害…♡”

小总统甜蜜的吐息如同奶油和蜂蜜，缠住了侦探的全部理智，令他掐住对方腰肢的双手不自觉地加大了力度，十指几乎可以透过拘束服的布料，留下浅红的指印。性器持续而剧烈地在柔嫩的穴道里进出，被小穴紧紧吸住的感觉简直令人头皮发麻，他清晰地感受到对方紧致的穴肉被操得大幅撑开又合拢起来，又在他粗暴的顶弄动作中重复着不断开合，直至变得红肿…里面的淫液也更多了，每次擦着某处微软的凸起顶到最深处时，王马的呻吟声总会变得更加兴奋几分，穴口甚至合不拢那些液体，晶莹黏腻的水随着性器抽插的动作不断飞溅，色情的水声清晰可闻。

“呜啊…♡小最原…好喜欢♡♡……”

轿车不断晃动，在无人的街道上，狭小的车体内上演着这出无比激烈的性爱。沉浸在情欲里的王马小吉似乎突然想起他们还在室外，羞愧地压低了呻吟的音量，只从嗓子里泄出几句缠绵微小的呜咽。后面的穴肉因为羞耻而绞得更狠，分泌的液体也更加粘稠湿润，最原终一急促地喘息了几声，压低了中性的声音，小心询问：“可以射在里面吗，王马君…”

“呜…小最原♡…嘻嘻嘻，果然超色…♡”

身体和敏感点被不断刺激，王马勉强抬起一点头，被情潮吞噬的紫眸里含着生理眼泪，在半黑的车内显得模糊而神秘。

“可以喔？小最原对我做什么都无所谓…♡”

最原终一的声音闷了一下，他狠狠压下王马小吉的腰，在对方的数声惊呼中又抽插了片刻，才终于在穴道深处释放。被精液瞬间填满的快感简直过载，王马在同时到达了高潮，舒服得差点痛快地哭了出来，他哑着嗓子呻吟，眼前划过黑白的雪花电流，手指不小心撕破了最原胸前的衣料。

“……”

高潮后的两人依旧贴在一起，最原感觉身上的人几乎已经失去了身体的重量，于是努力平复了一下自己的欲望后，才谨慎地将性器从王马的后穴里抽了出来。穴口被操得暂时无法合拢，里面流出湿热的混合液体极为淫靡，拉出或细或粗的丝线，吞不下的体液流到了最原的裤子上。

直到这时最原终一才意识到一点：王马小吉跟他做了。那位捉摸不透的神秘首脑正乖巧地趴在他怀里，喘息声余韵未尽，极其动人。似乎意识到自己在被盯着看，王马抬起头，向他坏笑了一下。

“…”

最原终一沉吟了一瞬，坚定地伸出手，与对方十指相扣。他看到王马的眼神有些不解的神色，却突然又变得豁然，嘴角更是带上了几分满意的弧度。

“看来今天来找小最原也没错嘛。如果我不来的话，小最原或许就要单恋一辈子了喔？”

发尾顺着月色翘起，那抹梦寐以求的紫色无比明亮，又近在咫尺。最原不由得看得入了神，王马见他有些心不在焉，故意清了清嗓子：“小最原，你也会这么盯着别人看吗？这样会让我很心痛——是真的哦！”

最原终一闻言怔住，却又淡淡地笑了起来。他坚定地握紧了对方的手：“我只注视你一个人。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最王万圣节快乐！！我的cp每逢佳节必做爱
> 
> 补充聊天记录（部分）
> 
> 边边：一开始那个纽扣就只是个纽扣吗
> 
> 我：那就...如果小最原在结局没有跟对方表明心意的话，王马就会收藏那枚衣扣一辈子
> 
> 我：但是既然两人已经心意相通了，所以扣子就当成是一个我忘记的伏笔8


	10. 20201103 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201103 最王1x1
> 
> 最王的场合：王马的口欲期
> 
> 口交练习，因为不会写口交所以以后可能会多写，私设角色处于口欲期，这样就可以解释为什么欲望那么旺盛。
> 
> 口欲期，指婴幼儿时期处于一种完全不自立的状态，依赖母亲或其他养育者生活。如果口欲期受到的干涉过多，成人后容易引起口欲期滞后或者口欲期固结。
> 
> 另外，部分人在性行为中的口交也是口欲的表现之一，这种方式不仅仅是为了其中的一方，实施口交的本人也可以在其中感受到一定快感。

“等、等一下、王马君！”

顾不上最原终一急迫的小声制止，王马小吉已经灵巧地掀开了桌布，钻入桌底前还调皮地朝他眨了眼：“等下雾切前辈来的时候，小最原可要注意别被发现了！”

“什么…既然知道的话，你就快点出来啊…！”

多余的劝解没有一点用途，王马强硬地打开他的双膝，将头伸到他胯间，亮晶晶的双眼求饶般地抬起：“拜托了，但我真的很饿~来找小最原的时候在路上耗费了太多体力，现在至少需要补充一点！”

“那是谎言吧？！明明半小时前才吃了午饭…”

“嘻嘻嘻，是不是谎言我也不知道呢，反正小最原只要好好享受不就好了吗？”

没用了，王马利索地拉开碍事的裤链，隔着内裤的格子花纹吻了吻沉睡的欲望。最原慌乱地左右看了看，但此时希望峰顶楼宽敞的房间里并没有别人在。王马君分明知道这一点，才故意这么做…

“光天化日之下可是恶之总统在给你口交，多少抱着点感激的心态…嗯？”

王马乖巧地向前挪了挪下颌，翘起的紫发掀开了最原双腿间的桌布，那双弯起的紫眸一动不动地盯着他，一副讨求礼物的模样乖巧至极。小总统的双手大胆地伸向侦探敏感的大腿内侧，沿着肌肉的线条缓缓抚摸，又不轻不重地刺激着会阴。最原将手肘撑回桌面，牙齿咬住一只手的手背；王马嗤笑一声，他看到面前的底裤布料已经可疑地凸起，随着他不断抚摸的动作变得更加紧绷。

“小最原也很想要吧…？用精液填满我什么的…”

最原终一并不搭话，他死死盯住桌面上的茶杯和精美的点心。王马小吉在他看不到的地方舔了舔唇角，隔着布料，虔诚地亲吻着勃起的性器。他故意用红润的舌面去濡湿对方的内裤，温暖的舌灵巧地舔出硬起的形状，涎水和分泌出的前列腺液，还有小总统故意发出的色情的舔吻声混合在一起，烫得最原的耳尖克制不住地发红。

他低下头，看了一眼王马。对方垂着眼帘，桌布挂在微微翘起的发尾上，湿软的双唇正配合着灵活的手指，在胯间并用刺激着敏感的性器。小总统察觉到他的视线，于是时而将脸颊轻轻地蹭上湿润的布料，故意抬起头，戏谑地盯着侦探的表现：“欸呀？小最原刚刚还像心绞痛得就要进急救室，怎么现在一个字都说不出来？”

“…”这副模样实在诱惑力过强，素来正直的侦探不由得哑口无言。见到王马不加掩饰的坏笑，最原心道他绝对是故意的，但刚想开口辩解，茶室的门突然被人推开，雾切响子和苗木诚走了进来。

“久等了，最原君。”

最原顿时怔住，王马眼疾手快，瞬间扯开了眼前的内裤，失去束缚的性器在他眼前弹出来的同时，小总统张开嘴，直接含住了涨大的前端。

“唔…！”

最原终一失手锤了一下桌面，他的十指狠狠掐进了手心，这才对两位前辈强颜欢笑道：“…抱歉，呃、我是说，没关系…”

雾切似乎皱了皱眉，“超高校级的侦探”将锐利的目光在他脸上停留了片刻，最后却什么也没说。苗木热情地在最原对面拉开椅子，坐了下来，将手里的一个档案袋递给最原：“这是之前跟你说过的弹丸论破节目组的信息，他们邀请你去参加第五十三期的综艺录制，你可以看看详细信息，不清楚的问我们就好。我和雾切都参加过，比较有经验…”

说到这里，苗木有点不知所措地晃了晃手里的另一个档案袋：“说起来，王马君呢？我之前明明跟他说过，他也受到了邀请。”

桌子下的小总统正吮吸着口中的性器，他将整个性器前端都含入温暖的口腔，灵活的舌尖顺着冠状沟不断舔舐。在听到自己被苗木念出姓名后，小总统故意将性器深吞入一截，最原同时听到了一声轻微的笑声，不知道是不是幻听。他看到雾切一言不发地坐在对面，正撩着耳后的碎发。

“呃、王马君…的那份交给我就好。”

他伸出手的动作有点颤抖，不过苗木并没有发现。雾切端起面前的茶杯，淡淡地抿了一口里面盛装的咖啡：“最原君，你可以先看一下，有问题直接问我们就好。”

“诶…？在这里？”

桌下的小总统毫无破绽，双手扶着他的大腿，正不断地吞吐半截柱身。他的技巧娴熟精进，一边抽去口腔里的空气，一边收紧了软嫩的咽喉，在暗不见光的桌子下面主动用自己的口腔服侍着恋人的性器。小而湿润的口腔里不断分泌着涎液，将硬热的部位淋得一片透湿。

最原终一觉得自己一定非常不会克制微表情的变化。雾切此时放下茶杯，定定地看着他：“最原君，你是身体不舒服吗？”

“不，呃…抱歉，我没有。”最原平复了一下呼吸，他暂且转移话题：“甜点是我拜托东条同学准备的，前辈方便的话要不要尝尝？”

精致的饼干非常吸睛，苗木这才注意到桌子正中间的三层点心瓷盘并不是假的装饰：“诶，东条同学吗？有心了…十分感谢。”

最原笑了笑，他打开档案袋，颤抖的手指捏着上面封皮的细线转了几圈，勉强算是顺利拆封。他取出里面的文件，盯着上面的假名和汉字看起来。苗木取下一块水果塔，说了声“我开动了”后就拿起了手边的刀叉。雾切随便拿了块曲奇，淡淡地咬下一口。

面前白纸黑字的文件如此显眼，但最原终一完全无法集中注意力，此时王马小吉已经深深地含住了他的性器，不断深喉着吞吐起来。涨大的前端每每都会顶到他的咽喉，撞上小巧的腭垂，似乎还能够撞出一声细微的呜咽。红润的舌面和唇在抽插中按摩着烫热的柱身，虽然是王马自己主动的动作，但他似乎也被撞得有些晕乱，吞咽不下的涎液顺着下颌流下，滴到了椅子的坐垫里。

最原终一翻过一页文件，两页文件，三页文件，然而基本没有看进去半个字。王马小吉渐渐觉得自己有些支撑不住，深喉的快感和痛苦一并累积，他下颌发酸作痛，脸颊几乎失去知觉，于是发狠地捏了一下最原的大腿，差点使对方从椅子里跳起来。

“呃！！”

最原闷哼的同时，雾切立刻看了过来。苗木不解地眨了眨眼，试探地问了一句：“最原君？”

“我…我觉得，这个综艺在这里很吓人…就是说有处刑之类的。”最原慌忙地指向文件上的一段文字：“所以刚刚…稍微被吓到了，没关系。”

“没关系的，那里都是特效。”雾切开口：“我和苗木都拍摄过处刑的过程，不会对人体造成实质性伤害，就连发现尸体的时候也是一样，有些死亡现场的效果都是后期合成…”

冰山学姐主动讲起了一些细节，最原却什么也听不进去。王马在桌下已经嫌累，又不能就此怏怏收手，只好更加卖力地口交，加快了吞吐的频率，咽喉也含得更深更紧，好像要把粗热硬挺的性器当成柔软的果冻，不管不顾地整根吸下去。小总统灵活的口腔和服务都完美得无可挑剔，令人沉沦，欲罢不能。最原捏紧了手里的纸页，小声地抽了几口气后，在王马将性器整根含入时射了出来。

“呜！”

王马没料到对方释放的时机，性器的前端在他猝不及防中顶到了咽喉入口，绽放的精液几乎直接射入了他的喉咙里，连吐出的时机都没有。王马险些被呛到，他急忙退开，捂着嘴大口呼吸起来。好在方才那声呻吟没有被任何人听到，粘稠的精液直接从喉咙滑入胃，小总统感受着异物下沉的感觉，不由自主地变得脸红。

最原长出了一口气。王马藏在桌布下，在片刻后开始帮他整理起裤子，拉上拉链的一瞬间，最原甚至感受到了一种解脱感。他在椅子里伸了个懒腰，突然发现苗木和雾切都在看着自己。

“最原君。”

雾切最先开口，她的视线在桌上放置的纸页和最原脸上转了几个来回，表情有点复杂：“你的文件拿倒了。”

“诶、诶？！抱歉！！”

雾切看着他慌乱却终于回归正常的模样，没忍住轻笑了一声。她意味深长地看着这张桌子，锐利的视线似乎可以穿透桌面和桌布。桌下的王马小吉突然打了个寒颤，他皱起眉，不动声色地向最原脚边缩了缩。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雾切确实发现了，她作为“超高校级的侦探”，调查事件的经验又比最原丰富很多，所以确实有发现两人的小动作。


	11. 20201107 最王1'x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201107 最王1'x1
> 
> 由于原人格为二创所以说明一下在文中的定位：  
> 最原终一：由于曾经假装拥有“超高校级的侦探”才能，因此对普通的自己感到无力和自卑，表面沉静内敛，内心对王马小吉的占有欲极强。  
> （虽然感觉不用说也可以，已经用了很大篇幅在写阴最了55）
> 
> 首：我的恋人离奇失踪了。
> 
> 尾：岁月静好，现世安稳。

我的恋人离奇失踪了。

——但这并不奇怪，最原终一认为自己清楚地知道原因。他的恋人王马小吉可是那位拥有“超高校级的首脑”才能的恶之总统，而他，最原终一，只是个私自修改档案，佯装自己拥有“超高校级的侦探”才能的普通人而已。如果不是那个名为弹丸论破的奇怪的综艺节目，他们两人或许根本无法见面，更不要说在那场综艺里相爱。

综艺结束拍摄后，最原终一决定跟对方坦白，然而还未等他开口，王马小吉便离奇失踪了。对“超高校级的首脑”来说，调查出他档案的真伪只是小菜一碟。而这位首领阁下之前竟然一直和一个自私的普通人一起谈恋爱…那些无趣的日子，若不是为了综艺效果，想必他根本无法忍耐吧。离开了侦探冷静沉稳的才能面具，最原终一只是个占有欲极强的、沉迷弹丸论破综艺的平常高中生罢了。

失去了才能的最原终一似乎永远无法理解王马小吉。还没有等他伸出手，王马已经从他面前消失了。

自那期弹丸论破拍摄结束后已经过去了数年，最原终一在那场综艺里名声大振，但深知自己其实并无侦探才能的他在录制结束后谢绝了所有找上门的委托，不声不响地换了学校和住址，在平淡的生活中读完了高中和大学，毕业后顺其自然地融入了职场。

今天是立冬，茶梅开始开花了。

最原终一向来对二十四节气之类的时间不敏感，只是在休息时间听到了同事的闲谈，才突然想起了今晚公司聚餐的事。他并不喜欢大型应酬活动，但顾虑情面，还是被拉着强行去吃了牛肉火锅。席间他盯着冒着热气的寿喜烧，突然想起几年前在才囚学院里，某人最喜欢的东西之一似乎叫寿喜烧牛奶糖。

那段时间想想还有点好笑，拿着为数不多的黑白熊硬币，在自由活动时间里去赌场拼了命刷钱，除了攒下来给王马小吉送礼物之外，就是为了换爱情钥匙…然而还没等到他攒到足够的钱，王马小吉已经在第五章永远谢幕。虽然在冲进发现尸体现场之前，他心中已经默念了很多次只是个综艺，但当看到冲压机下的绚烂的大片血迹时，最原终一还是整个人都僵在了那里。

然后他就离奇失踪了。就像真的永远留在了那个综艺里一样。

开着暖气的居酒屋里很热，同事们喝着酒，欢畅地谈天说地，最原终一的脊背却不自觉地开始发冷。他习惯性地压了压帽檐，意识到自己的坏习惯还没有改掉后又不由得苦笑了一声。盛着清酒的玻璃杯里冰块在慢慢打转，硕大的冰球在不断斟酒的过程中化为细小的冰块，最后变成漂浮在酒面上的碎冰，随着一饮而尽的动作被最原终一咽下。

某个同事偶尔一瞥，才发现坐在角落的最原有些不太对劲。他面前的碗碟和筷子甚至是干净的，只有乱七八糟的酒瓶堆了小半个桌面。棒球帽盖住了他的半张脸，最原终一素来沉默内敛，如今更是令人无法分辨他的情绪波动。今天也勉强能够称之为节日，酒桌上气氛正好，照入清酒的橘色灯光如同金盏花的蕊，玻璃杯则像是水仙花的花瓣。同事推了推他的肩，小心翼翼地问：

“最原君？你好像有点喝多了，要不就先回去吧？”

最原终一放下酒杯，他卷起手边的大衣，点了点头：“嗯，替我说声抱歉，辛苦了。”

立冬虽然没有那么冷，但夜晚的天气明显凉了起来。酒精代谢变得缓慢，最原觉得自己又晕了一些，压在帽子下的头也隐隐作痛。他不得不跌跌撞撞地走向路边的一辆计程车，拉开车门后几乎是摔进了后座，胡乱说出了公寓地址后就闭上了眼。

恍惚中他似乎听见计程车司机在担忧地询问自己的情况，但最原已经疲惫到失去了回答的力气。就在他失去意识的时候，副驾驶的车门突然被打开，有什么人坐了进来。

“您是？”

计程车司机奇怪地打量着这个人，隐约觉得他有些眼熟，却又叫不出名字。不速之客笑吟吟地向后座看了一眼，然后才转向司机：

“嗨，他现在不太好，就像濒临死亡的水沟老鼠一样…嘻嘻嘻，麻烦去这个地址喔。”

…

……

意识逐渐苏醒过来，身下并非又硬又冷的计程车垫，而是公寓温暖舒适的床铺。还未摘掉的帽子硌得后脑勺有些疼，外套却不在身上…

怎么…司机没有叫醒我吗…我在哪？

最原终一皱着眉，泛疼的眼皮沉重得如同灌了铅，他勉强抬起手遮住眼睛，在手指苍白的缝隙中隐约看到了一丝光线，以及…

“晚上好～小最原！”

一张放大数倍的脸突然凑了过来，弯曲翘起的发尾落在脸颊两侧，迷人的双眼弯起危险的弧度，里面带着浅淡却致命的笑意。

“嗯…嗯？！”

离散的意识瞬间回笼，最原猛地起身，差点磕到对方的额头。他欲言又止了片刻却说不出话，只是定定地注视着面前的不速之客，眼底惊愕的神色在对方看来异常好笑。王马小吉伸出手，恶趣味地弹了一下他头上歪掉的帽檐，饶有兴致地观察着最原的反应：“你总算醒啦。小最原真的很爱赖床耶。”

“不…我…王马君？”

“嗯？”

记忆里的小总统已经变成了青年，脑后零散的紫发简单扎起，发尾坚强不屈地蓬松开来。那双紫眸里的颜色变得更深了，透露出一股成熟的傲气。但他的皮肤依然很白，双眼只需要微微酝酿一下情绪就会变得闪闪发亮，因此那天真童稚的气息还留着些许影子。

“王马君…王马君…王马君…？”

最原终一颤抖着伸出手，捉住了王马小吉的手腕。这不是假的吧？这不是他说的谎言吧？手中的温度无比真实，但又好像会变得和之前一样，随时消失在冷冰冰的空气中。仿佛要说服自己确认对方的确存在一般，最原无法说出任何其他的字句，只能一遍一遍重复着王马的姓名。他注意到对方并没有穿着曾经那件奇特的拘束服，也没有带着黑白领巾，而是穿着一件雪白的高领毛衣，编织细密的毛线竖条勾勒出身体的曲线，衣袖长得几乎可以遮住手。

咦…？！

“王、王马君？！你为什么会在这里？”

有些东西在最原终一起身后才察觉到不对，比如此时王马小吉正坐在他腿上，而这里千真万确是他自己的公寓，不是什么梦中的爱情旅馆。

“嘻嘻嘻，因为我是邪恶首脑，开锁根本难不倒我…”

小总统的声音似乎从很远的地方飘了过来，上扬的语气幽幽地在安静的房间里敲出回音，显得极不真实。清酒的后劲还在作崇，最原狠狠地甩了甩头，握着王马手腕的力度不自觉加大了些。对方看着他从苏醒后一直如同梦游般的模样，忍俊不禁地勾起了嘴角。

离奇失踪的人就这样毫无预兆地重新出现了，意外之余怎么想都很让人难以置信吧。是幻影吗？还是他编造的谎言……

“…王马君…王马君…”

“你到底要念我的名字多少遍？像个啰嗦的老太婆一样没劲。”

虽然这么嫌弃地说着，但他脸上露出的笑容没有一丝邪气，最原简直分辨不出这句话的真伪，他突然感到一种深深的无力和自卑感，如果他拥有“超高校级的侦探”这一才能，那么…面对永远捉摸不透的王马小吉，是否就能够和他建立真实的羁绊？

“我…”

——我想成为“超高校级的侦探”。

最原终一觉得自己的声音在喉咙里不住发抖，他的灵魂似乎穿越回了才囚学院，和那个心思缜密的小侦探重新完美地融合在了一起。温柔且拥有才能，带领大家一起击碎整个世界的人…只有那个虚伪的“最原终一”才是被大家喜爱的，而真正的最原终一只是个活在他阴影里的普通人罢了。

所以，如果我依旧是“超高校级的侦探”…

——你就不会再逃走了吧，我的爱人？

追求真实的侦探编造了虚假的才能，满口谎言的总统却持有真实的天赋。能力造成的巨大差距使得自卑感在日积月累中不断发酵，尤其是王马小吉不打招呼就自顾自失踪后，淤泥般的悔恨情绪更是早已侵蚀了身体里的每个细胞。

身为一个平凡无奇的人，想站在那个恶之总统身边，果然是我太异想天开了…什么的，怎么可能这么想，完全不能就这么认输啊！

汹涌又积蓄已久的独占欲在心底发出阵阵悲鸣，尖叫处迸发的痛楚仿佛能撕裂全身的脏器，但最原终一的表情依旧平静而内敛。他调整了一下自己的情绪，朝着多年未见、或许还能称之为爱人的王马小吉摆出一个自然而温柔的笑：“好久不见，我很想你。”

“嗯…？”

王马小吉眯起双眼。他伸出另一只手，摘掉了最原终一头上的帽子，面无表情地盯着他。十多秒后，他长长地叹了口气，将那顶帽子扣回了最原头上。他笑起来的时候，表情还是非常真诚又可爱，但却能够在那样快乐的神色里说出最冷漠的话语：

“哎呀呀呀…你还在挣扎什么？最原终一，我知道你的档案是编造出来的。你根本就是个毫无天赋，只配活在超高校级的阴影里的普通人吧？”

“……”

漫长的沉默已经给出了答案，再者说问题从一开始就不需要验证。王马早就调查到了他伪造的记录，这就是他突然失踪的原因吗…？最原的呼吸变得急促了些许，名为酒精的毒素在血管里奔涌，烧得他神志不清，那些潜藏蓄谋、几乎疯狂到无法控制的独占欲再也无法忍耐。他一把扯过王马的身体，上下位置瞬间颠倒，王马在被摔到床里的瞬间时眼角还带着点诧异的神色，不过他很快就了然地笑了起来。

“欸~事情开始变得有趣了。”

双手都被最原扣住，王马却丝毫不见慌张的表情。他微微支起头，戏谑地盯着那双美丽的暗金眼眸，其中的视线被帽檐掩藏，却不难猜出里面蕴含的复杂情绪。

“几年不见，说谎的本事长进了不少嘛。不过我可是很会说谎的，所以你根本瞒不住我。”

这番意味深长的话似乎另有所指，不再局限于被当成秘密隐藏起来的那份档案，王马小吉一并撕碎了“超高校级的侦探”的面具。最原终一脸上的表情出现了微不可见的裂痕，在意识到对方话语中真正的含义后，他痛苦地皱了皱眉，眼中所见的紫色突然模糊起来。

“我知道…我只是个普通人而已。”

伴随着悲伤的低沉声音，王马感到有一滴湿润微凉的液体落到了自己的侧脸。

“王马君…你…会离开我这种普通人的吧？”

王马小吉如同抓不住的缥缈梦境，却随着他失踪时间的沉淀而在最原终一的脑海里越加鲜明。他看着身下那张多年未见的脸，却并不觉得陌生，而是有种让他即将落泪的错觉。事实上他也确实落泪了，但却并不单单是因为这个缘故——具体最原也说不上来。他只是看着王马躺在床上，几乎陷进被子里的姿势，突然回想起了某台冰冷的大型机械，明明是综艺道具却做得那么逼真，托它的福，最原在此后的数年都有了挥之不去的梦魇。

“我不想…我不会让你再消失了。”

最原将头低下来，把脸埋在了他的肩上。他嗅到了柔软的毛线气味，带着成年后小总统身上独特而成熟的气息。他听到王马似乎又低笑了两声，被紧扣的双手十指与他回握。

“喂，小最原，来做吧？”

“…？”

“你…很想占有我对吧？你很想抱我吧…因为你很自卑，这不是在说谎哦？”

王马小吉贴近了他的耳畔，轻轻吹着气，唇中吐出的话语魅惑而诱人，点燃了血管里未消化的酒精，唤醒了内心深处孤僻而偏执的病态欲望。

“你很害怕吧？你很担心我再消失吧？为了确认我是真实存在的…你真的不想现在就永远留下我吗？我都送到你面前了…如果你再不清楚是什么意思，未免也太让人失唔…”

小骗子剩下的半句话失去了说出口的机会，最原已经迅速地吻了过去，清酒细而绵长的香气在两人的口中毫无保留地传播开——这个瞬间王马突然怔了怔，他清晰地看到了最原金眸中狞亮又急切的神色，那样的眼神如同撕开迷雾和风暴的光，却分明充满了掠夺的气息。

“等…”

一旦开始就无法阻拦，王马小吉舌尖剩余的半个音节被最原勾过来咽下。两条舌尖细细地磨蹭在一起，王马小吉嘴硬得可怕，艳红的舌头却那么柔软，最原终一忍不住追着亲吻过去，又轻轻咬住对方的唇瓣，汲取带着点淡淡甜味的津液。王马配合地闭上眼，伸出手搂住他的脖子，两人在清醇的酒气里陷得更深。

最原的手顺着毛衣细密的竖条纹路走下，恋人的身躯看起来很单薄，但当他将手从毛衣下摆伸上去时，发现王马小吉的腰意外地强韧，连同手指一点点走过的前胸都有了些柔软的肌肉，但摸上去依旧是细瘦的触感。修长的指节显得有些冰冷，但王马身体的温度似乎可以将某些隔阂直接融化，奶白色的针织衫也是一样，温暖的毛线窸窸窣窣地摩擦着最原的手指，让他禁不住就此沉醉过去。

乳首在指尖被不断揉捏，渐渐变得硬起挺立，鼓胀着与指腹相抵，又在亲吻的颤动中与毛线摩擦。王马的双手伸到最原身前，主动为他解起领带，顺着肩膀缓缓卸下了西装的外套。当漫长的热吻不得不结束后，最原微微起身，看着床单上头发散开的小总统，极力克制着自己身下的冲动，小心翼翼地道：“…王马君，没有东西润滑。”

“哦呀？小最原，我不是说过了…”

王马小吉睁开眼睛，他的脸颊被酒气醺得有些发红，眸子里却依然带着狡黠的神采。

“只要是小最原的话，对我做什么都无所谓。而且那副骗人的样子是时候收起来了吧？我来这里之前早就做足了准备喔。”

最原终一不明所以，直到王马小吉褪下长裤，主动将自己的双腿抬起，膝弯压在胸前，半调笑地看着他时——最原才发现对方早就提前做好了润滑准备。

“怎么样——是不是很惊讶？”

成熟的身体带着别样的诱惑力，从未经人事的小穴就这样毫无保留地暴露在了最原眼前，穴口带着一层淡淡的水光，连隐约可见的内壁都是漂亮的粉红色。王马小吉并不清楚对自己这么做的后果，他只看到最原终一的身体瞬间僵住，甚至出现了如同神经断线般的凝滞。

他没有察觉，此时空气中某种濒临极限的气氛瞬间飙升，那双金瞳中兴奋又病态的神色猛地亮起。

“嘻嘻嘻，所以为了让小最原尽兴，我可是做足了事前…”

“王马君，你来的时候，底裤就已经湿透了吧？”

“...工作？”

最原终一的语气已经变得有些诡异了起来，他略显激动地压了压帽檐，嘴角却不受克制地勾起：“明明是有‘超高校级’才能的恶之总统，竟然随便就可以在别人面前敞开大腿…”

“喂、等一下！”

反抗的动作迟了一步，大腿已经被粗暴地抬起打开，整个腰几乎都从床上被拎了起来。最原的手托着他的臀部，微长的指甲左右撑开了柔嫩的穴口，痛得王马不自觉地抓紧了身下的床单。最原将他的腿架到自己肩上，上半身倾斜下去，欣赏般地打量着王马的表情。

“就算是面对多年未见的恋人也太开放了吧，明明是个首脑级的人物，实际上却会主动要求被我操进去呢。”

“哈？那种…呜…”

臀缝间传来陌生的硬热感，危险的温度正不断逼近扩张完毕的小穴，那股几乎要烧起来的灼热感让王马不爽地皱起眉，怒视着露出原本面目的最原终一。对方似乎早就料到他会这么顽强，只是淡淡地笑了笑：

“你露出这样的表情，我也不会原谅你的。反正也是‘骗人的’，对吧？”

王马小吉咬了咬牙，阴恻恻地笑了起来：“…你…小最原，我还真没看错你啊！”

最原终一贴近了他的脸，虔诚地在恋人的面颊上落下一吻：“嗯，我会花费整晚时间听你哭诉的。反省一下吧。”

就算王马小吉多少清楚最原终一的阴面本性，在事先也完全不放心地自己做了润滑，但当对方的性器没有经过任何前戏的步骤就插了进来时，王马还是痛得直接分泌出了生理性的泪水。

“…还在发抖呢，哭了吗？”

王马浅浅地抽了几口气，朝他挤出一个天真的笑：“哎呀呀…小最原，你不应该温柔一点吗？”

“刚刚只是意气用事，对不起，王马君。”

“…”

王马看着他捧起自己脸颊的动作，主动探出舌尖，和最原再次相吻。随着两人唇舌交缠的动作，后穴的性器也逐渐深入，湿滑的穴肉热度极高，咬合包裹着插进来的硬物，努力地将其一点点吞入自己的身体。王马的呼吸渐渐变得急促起来，清酒未尽的香气从咽喉一直传递到胃，烧得他全身都开始发烫。这样的最原终一或许会善待他，或许根本不会，尤其是在经过那么多年的别离后，自己贸然出现，又主动做了那种挑逗的动作…

…有意思。

王马小吉这么想着，故意狠狠咬下对方的舌尖，和最原急促地拉开一小段距离，慢条斯理地舔去舌尖连出的涎液，轻笑着观察对方的反应。

“嗯？小最原，你打算停下了吗？简直令人发笑。”

最原抿了抿唇，似乎也看出了他在刻意使坏，却不去揭穿，只是回味了一下和对方之间这种甜蜜的抵抗，心底因恐惧而缺乏的某些情感得到了少许满足。

“王马君是第一次？这么紧，我是不是可以有点期待啊。”

“欸——让我在你这种虚伪又满是谎言的人面前示弱…还欠点火候…啊♡！”

语言完全是多余的，身体事实证明两人早已突破了负距离。成人的尺寸让那样紧小的穴道几乎无法承受，只能紧紧吸住插进来的硬热，薄薄的肠壁被勾勒嵌出最原性器的模样，随着温热的穴肉不断跳动，从深处传来奇妙又酥麻的吮吸感，夹得最原终一都有些魂不守舍。但当他为了避免失态，狠狠撞进去时，失态的一方顿时变成了王马小吉。

“哈啊…♡”

敏感点被猛地撞击，新鲜过载的快感急速地冲撞着大脑，王马的双腿不自觉地夹紧了最原的肩，脚跟催促地敲了敲他的后背：“快点…起码要快一点吧？真是的，做到一半就不动的人连性伴侣都不配当…哈啊♡…呜、就是那里…♡”

最原终一并不需要他提醒，紧致的甬道因为包容了他的性器而被最大限度地撑开，就连穴壁的褶皱都近乎被全部碾平，在这种情况下很容易就会感到某个不太一样的地方抵在柱身上——而只需要抽出一截，狠狠向那里顶去，便会见到王马小吉的性器立得更加兴奋，喉咙里的呻吟也变得抑制不住。后穴里的液体也变得更多了，简直可以称之为丰沛...就像潮吹一样无法收敛。

王马君的温度和里面的水…我们确实在融为一体。

不需要思考了，只需要狠狠操过去那里就好。王马在最原身下急促地喘着热气，随着被操弄的节奏叫出了非常好听的呻吟声。饱满的前端每次都会强行撞到敏感的一点，在抽动时又迅速逐次抚平了穴壁内的褶皱，体液不断地被挤出狭小的后穴，随着淫靡的水声在穴口撞击，使得完全没承受过这种刺激的小穴不住地收缩着，较劲般咬住最原终一的性器，每次抽插都恨不得让他直接射出来。

“呜啊♡…小最原…呜♡…好舒服…♡…太粗了…♡里面…哈啊♡…唔唔……”

最原终一毫不留情地堵住了那诱人的呻吟声。两人当初确认恋人关系时并未有过更进一步的身体接触，青涩的高中生只知道接吻和拥抱，而那时的最原终一会认真地用舌尖舔遍王马小吉口腔里的每一个角落，现在的他依旧可以，而且更加眷恋和当时触感相近的接触。

就这么喜欢kiss吗…！王马小吉用力地推了推他的肩，叫不出口的呜咽声在喉咙里被强行堵住，而下身强烈的情潮还在不断袭过来。舌头就那样被卷过去吮吸，就像在品尝什么东西一样…脑子里开始混乱了，喘不过气，里面好像痛得要被撕开，但是又塞得那么满，而且一点一点插进来的时候确实好舒服…身体里流出了汁液，感觉连呼吸都要和小最原的融为一体了……

“唔♡♡…”

似乎感到王马真的即将窒息，最原后知后觉地放开了他。小总统的双腿已经软到没有办法缠着他的脖子了，只有虚弱地搭在那里，汗水浸湿了额前和后背，他整个人都放松地陷在床上呻吟，只有跟随着最原终一操干的节奏，有气无力地笑了几下。

“你果然…很喜欢kiss呢，小最原…♡”

“你不也一样吗？小穴都吸紧了，好过分，肉食系啊，就那么喜欢我的东西吗？”

“…嘻嘻嘻，不过不是感觉很舒服地在吸着吗…哈啊♡…怎么样啊…快给我说，怎么样啊…♡？”

“多谢款待，真是太棒了，而且…想不到王马君里面竟然那么下流啊。”

“因为…要坏掉了♡…再这么做的话…要死了♡……好厉害…♡小最原…哈啊♡…”

最原终一低下头，舔吻着王马小吉的侧脸。这么白嫩的皮肤本就有种想让人亲过去的冲动，偏偏还穿着件雪白的毛衣，简直让人受不了…而且明明是第一次，小穴的褶皱立刻就缠了过来，里面现在也湿得一塌糊涂，还真是紧…想必里面早就被弄得黏黏糊糊了吧，分离了那么久一定非常空虚，王马君就由我来填满好了，而且对小总统再多进行些性教育比较好呢…

“♡♡——~~~”

极限来临的一瞬，王马小吉几乎咬断了自己的舌头才控制住那声缠绵的惊叫。含不住的泪水从眼眶里虚弱地坠落，浸湿了最原的一缕头发。

“好热…都在里面…”

王马哑着嗓子，无力地推了推他，吃痛地眯起眼，更多泪水从脸上滑落。最原终一将性器抽出时，大量泡沫般的精液和王马小吉体内的液体混在一起，从合不拢的穴口处流下，床单上很快染开一圈色情的湿痕。王马试着直起身，却好气又好笑地发现连这样的力气都一丝不剩。

“小最原竟然全都射在里面了，爱好原来是中出啊？差劲…”

由经验丰富的假哭控制的泪腺会随时开始湿润，最原终一见状却并不惊慌，他扶了扶自己的帽檐：“是在说谎吧，王马君…被塞满的时候你可是叫得很好听，表情也很不错呢。”

“…你很会说话嘛？”

最原终一不置可否地耸耸肩，他想伸手抱起王马小吉，却被对方不客气地打开。小总统清了清嗓子，慵懒地撩起额前的头发，面无表情地盯着他：

“我啊…喜欢的是小最原的核心。虽然你那副伪装出来的样子也很有趣，但那全都是‘骗人的’吧？嘻嘻嘻…坚信真实的人，或者其余的说法…果然只是夸夸其谈而已。”

“…王马君？”

伸出后被打开的手突然明显地开始发痛，最原终一本能地察觉到王马小吉似乎又要不辞而别。他有些慌张地直起身，内心的占有欲如同巨大的黑洞，永远都无法填满。王马小吉邪气地在唇边竖起一根手指，笑吟吟地道：

“小最原真的超——无聊……骗你的！小最原一点也不无聊。当初莫名失踪只是因为有事情要去做而已，就算是邪恶组织的首脑，也要为了大大小小的事情操心。反正小最原也不会忘记我，一辈子都忘不掉我…对吧？”

“……”

某些情绪似乎突然被平复了，失而复得的可贵满足感在心底华丽又幸福地绽放。最原终一牵起他的手，撩开长长的毛衣衣袖，轻轻吻了吻他光滑的手背。王马小吉从床上撑起身，微笑着打量起最原的表情。片刻后，他主动伸出双臂，抱住了一直沉默的最原，在他耳边轻轻吹着气。

“我回来了。小最原有没有很想我~？”

“…嗯。”

最原终一用力地抱住了他。就算失去了才能，或者本身没有才能也无所谓，他能够对王马小吉伸出手，王马小吉也同样可以对他伸出手，而他所能够做的就是紧紧回握，并且永远不放开。

他们的故事才刚开始。岁月静好，现世安稳。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11月7日是立冬，日本也有二十四节气，习俗是吃寿喜锅等...。虽然贺文晚了一天，但请就当它是当天写完的吧，总之我的cp每逢佳节必doi，嗯！
> 
> （夹带的私货：穿高领毛衣的少妇王马）


	12. 20201111 最王2x1'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201111 最王2x1'
> 
> 由于原人格为二创设定因此说明一下在本文大概的定位：
> 
> Saihara Shuichi：和Kokichi交往中，正常状况下是个内敛的人，私下里的独占欲几乎爆棚。
> 
> Oma Kokichi：白切黑的优等生，表面乖巧羞涩，实际并不单纯。

“最原终一？他不是‘原·超高校级的侦探’吗？”

“是啊，那种人明明有“超高校级”的才能，竟然会来到才囚学院任职教师。要不是我放学前去办公室送作业的时候，确实在走廊里无意间看到了他，我大概也不会相信这种消息吧。”

“…”

“啊…真好，好羡慕那些持有才能的人。而且刚刚我见到最原君的时候觉得他超级温柔，跟电视上感觉到的完全不一样，实际上非常沉稳也很令人安心。对了，最原君还和终一你长得非常像，我刚刚都吓了一跳呢。如果他也在我们这个年龄，说不定我真的会分不清你们两人…”

那么多轻快的句子正不间断地跳出口，Shuichi似乎意识到了什么，他停下了手里转笔的动作，看向身边的Kokichi。少年正伏在课桌上，双手撑着脸，一脸羡慕地凝视着正前方。他的视线穿透了教室里的空气和尘埃，但Shuichi分明看到那双清澈的紫眸中似乎出现了某个人的影子。

“小吉？”

Shuichi皱了皱眉，被念到名字的Kokichi愣了一下，这才猛地回神，有些不好意思地笑了笑：“怎么了？”

“有必要提醒一下，你现在在跟我交往。”

“咦…？突然说出这种话…”

Kokichi有些惊讶地眨了眨眼，但优等生很快就明白了对方话语的意思，他移开视线，紫眸里似乎有一丝晦暗的神色闪过：“终一，你的独占欲真的…不、我是说，你是不是有些太敏感了？而且最原君是有恋人的，你应该不会信息落后到连那位‘原·超高校级的首脑’都不记得吧？”

“但他不是失踪了吗？最原终一和那个恶之总统自从几年前从希望峰毕业后就再也没有大新闻爆出，他们交往的消息也就只持续了短短几周的热度而已。”

“你在说什么啊…既然是DICE的首脑，怎么可能随便曝光行踪。啊、何况我今天见到最原君的时候，他的手上明明有戴着订婚对戒，我看得很清楚，就在他摘眼镜的时候…”

“咣！”

椅子直接被掀翻，Shuichi起身的速度过快，他冷冷地压住帽檐，似乎也在一同抑制住体内的怒火，居高临下地俯视着自己的恋人。Kokichi被他的动作吓到，知趣地掩住嘴，悄悄瞪了他一眼，不满又小声地道：“…既然这样就别在放学后留在学校让我帮你补习啊，早知道我就直接回家…”

“你提醒我了，小吉。”

“欸…欸？！”

Shuichi的手突然伸了过来，摸到他胸前的校服扣子，毫不讲理地逐个解开。Kokichi因他突如其来的举动怔了几秒，意识到对方想干什么后在椅子里开始了奋力挣扎：“等一下！这里是…是学校、终一…！”

“不是放学了吗？不会有人的，除非你叫得声音很大，让最原君也听到…”

“这种事情…至少要回家做，可以吗、终一…”

“骗人的吧？小吉说谎这么熟练真的让我很吃惊。明明完全没有反抗的意图，半推半就在这里做不好吗？”

校服外套和里面衬衫的扣子被解开，恋人的手已经伸进了衣服。交往这么久，两人早就对彼此的本性深有了解，被点破的Kokichi悻悻地嘁了一声，强行扯过Shuichi的领带，赌气般舔咬他的舌头，Shuichi顺势将他压倒在课桌上，同时凶猛地回吻过去。

“唔…♡”

教室内回荡的喘息渐渐变得急促，很快便传出动听至极的呻吟声，在安静的教学楼里浅浅地飘动。

那份悸动的情感是从什么时候开始的？

至少在上个月初次来到才囚时，最原终一从未想过这所学校里竟然会有和王马小吉那么相像的人。当Kokichi抱着作业本匆匆路过时，他恍惚中甚至以为自己回到了几年前的希望峰。王马小吉是DICE的首领，忙碌的恶之总统奔波于世界各地，虽然两人早已正式订婚，但最近见面的机会实在少得可怜。Kokichi和王马的背影几乎重叠在了一起，以至于最原觉得时间流动的速度都瞬间慢了下来。他愣在原地，一动不动地盯着少年的紫色发尾，直到他消失在走廊尽头。

…回过神时才发现心跳得厉害，最原感到有些头痛，他取下黑框眼镜，揉了揉眉心，长长的下睫遮住了眼眶下的浅青色。他来才囚任教的目的并不单纯，不但被暗中委托的事件与这所学校有千丝万缕的联系，某种方面来说也是为了帮助“原·超高校级的首脑”，寻找一些他需要的资料。雾切前辈对她追踪的弹丸论破案已经有了具体的怀疑对象，而最原则需要调查另一位可疑的模仿犯，才囚学院说不定会有一些隐藏的信息。

但他没想到会在这里遇到Kokichi，那位少年和王马小吉外表几乎相同，气质却截然相反。一边是狂气嚣张的恶之总统，另一边是乖巧青涩的优等生，形成的强烈反差感却令最原感受不到任何违和，或许是因为王马擅长假哭、有时也会故意表示出可怜兮兮的一面…但Kokichi和他完全不同，最原几乎从他身上感受不到谎言的成分。充满谎言的王马小吉令人深深着迷，但Kokichi的纯情模样就如同揭开神秘面纱的小总统，想到一贯邪气的王马也会露出Kokichi这种纯情和害羞的表情…不免会觉得有些犯规。

但或许只是他没发觉到而已，Kokichi远没有表面上那么单纯。两人在教室或走廊里的数次偶遇、师生间必然的接触、休息日主动提出想一起去图书馆…都是这位优等生刻意设置的圈套。最原终一过于优秀，很有让人追求的欲望，Kokichi尽管不知道原因却本能感受到自己优势很足，当然不会放过各种机会。单纯的优等生光环实在过亮，就连拥有侦探才能的最原终一都没有发现Kokichi在骗起人时和王马小吉相比毫不逊色，他有些时候会感慨命运的奇妙，却没想过所有的邂逅都出于人为，一切的机缘巧合都是刻意编织成的网，诱他步步走入甜蜜的陷阱。

——那份悸动的情感是从什么时候开始的？

当最原终一意识到这样的冲动已经无法抑制时，左手戴了那么多年的戒指突然勒得他手指发痛。

黄昏夕阳自带独特的暧昧气息，办公室里飘着咖啡淡淡的醇香，两人拿着笔的手指装作不经意地相蹭，视线时而交缠在半空中，又心照不宣地匆匆避开，仅凭这些微小的擦触就可以让人心跳加速。最原终一在座椅里伸了个懒腰，推了推黑框眼镜；Kokichi觉得时机妥当，从背包里拿出一盒早已准备好的Pocky，笑吟吟地走到最原面前。

“最原君，要来吃pocky吗？”

“呃？为什么突然…”

“今天是Pocky Day喔，‘国家Pocky日’！在高中生当中可是个很流行的节日呢。”

“虽然这么说…”

——但王马同学应该去找他的恋人吧。

Kokichi已经将巧克力棒叼在了嘴里，漂亮的紫眸充满期待，抬眼看过来时简直跟王马小吉没有任何区别。最原终一觉得自己无法拒绝，他决定暂时不去想多余的事情，但张开嘴的时候也有些脸红。

“唔…”

巧克力棒顺利地伸了过来，随着间距不断缩小，最原终一可以清晰地听到自己的心跳声和Kokichi的呼吸声。饼干被主动凑过来的Kokichi认真地一点点咬碎，那咫尺处润泽的唇如同沾染露水的玫瑰花瓣，紫色的发尾乖顺地垂下，遮住了玲珑的耳廓…或许是镜片后那双金瞳里的视线过于认真，Kokichi脖颈白嫩的肌肤开始不自觉地发红，就算经验丰富并一手主导了局面至今，面对最原时他还是会觉得有些不一样的心动。他试着停下了咬碎pocky的动作，结果见到最原终一并无反应。

“最原君…最原君？”

和Shuichi截然相反，最原终一实在过于被动，就算听到自己的名字被熟悉的声线以那样可爱的语气轻轻念出，他也没有明白其中的暗示。Kokichi不得不半踮起脚，小心翼翼地与他十指相牵，柔软的指腹试探性、又不动声色地遮住了那枚银色的戒指。他突然想到如果和自己牵手的是Shuichi，对方也会温柔地将十指回握过来吗？或许从表面看来会是那样的，但绝对不会有最原终一这种谨慎而绅士的态度…深紫色的眼眸不由得恍惚了一瞬，就在这时最原已经咬掉了两人间的巧克力棒，顺势吻了过来。

“唔…等一下…”

唇瓣相贴时优等生自认为表现出了恰到好处的羞涩，但最原似乎完全没有体会到这种欲拒还迎的情绪。听到Kokichi的话后，最原愣了一下，快速地放开了他，红着脸转过头：“…抱歉、我…”

…哈？你应该为放开我而感到抱歉吧！

最原并没有注意到Kokichi不爽的情绪，他匆匆自桌上端起水杯，又后知后觉地反应过来似乎Kokichi也需要漱口。但当他起身打算去接水时，动作却被Kokichi按住，接着他看到对方从书包里拿出自己的杯子，闷闷地抿下一口。

“…抱歉，我没有想到王马同学会生气…”

“完全是两码事吧？”

明明气氛这么好，Shuichi不在教学楼里，偷情这么合适…Kokichi放下杯子，深深叹了口气。他看着不知所措的最原，半调笑地戳了一下他鼻梁上架着的眼镜框：“其实不管最原君对我做了什么都无所谓…”

【不管最原酱对我做了什么，真的都无所谓喔。】

“…？！”

某些字句几乎和记忆里的重合，最原倏然握住了那只戳到自己眼前的手，他看到Kokichi的表情似乎有些惊讶，但对方很快又笑了起来：“哎…所以多做点不同的事怎么样…？”

【哎…多跟我玩玩嘛。多做一点…不同的事。】

“王马君…？”

“欸、”

随着称呼的改变，似乎有什么地方不太一样了，Kokichi毫无预兆地被拉过去，最原终一再次主动亲吻了他。完全没有和Shuichi接吻时被迫迎合对方霸道动作的激动，却也不是毫无生机的无力或疲惫。最原的舌尖轻柔地探入，娴熟地引领着他的动作，滑腻温暖的舌面交缠，动作没有任何侵略感，却使得唾腺和身体都变得酥麻下去，涎液交换的水声从未令Kokichi觉得有些羞耻。他不自觉地和对方贴得更近，最原终一身上沉稳干练的香气几乎要把他包裹住，仅仅是简单的拥抱就会让他浑身兴奋得要融化，更不要说此时的热吻。

成年侦探自然看得出他的极限，及时妥当地结束了亲吻的动作，末了又有些依依不舍地在他唇角亲了亲。Kokichi已经跨坐上了最原的腿，深紫的双眸里潋滟着情欲的水色，迷胧地看着他。王马小吉如果在他面前卸下全部警戒的神色和谎言的伪装，应该也会露出这种毫无抵抗力的眼神吧…最原终一无从得知，因为他的爱人就算是在床上也永远都是一副邪气的模样，但Kokichi不同，至少可以让最原一直以来想象过的无数次的场景得到满足。他的双肩会随着喘息的动作微微起伏，艳红的舌稍微探出来一点尖端，黏着热气的声音有着致命的魅力，那双少许失焦的眼眸似乎能让人永远沉浸在里面……

“王马君…”

最原吻上他的脖颈，变得格外炽热的呼吸喷在对方已经泛起粉红的肌肤上，头顶的呆毛蹭触在Kokichi的下颌，擦着他的唇角轻轻扫过。高中生的颈窝有干净的肥皂水气味，最原用鼻尖去磨蹭小巧的喉结，沿着颈下的血管亲昵地蹭。此时两人十指相扣，Kokichi主动牵起他的手，引领对方去解自己的校服扣子。最原的手指修长温暖，和Shuichi粗暴的动作完全不同，外套和衬衫也只是浅浅地解开便不再继续脱下。最原经验显然更为丰富，他牵着Kokichi的手让对方的手背轻轻压下柔软的乳尖，敏感的位置在缓慢搓弄的动作中很快发硬立起。

“啊♡”

连乳尖的敏感点都和王马小吉完全相同，最原终一渐渐有些分不清两人的区别了。他咬住Kokichi耳畔的一缕紫发，又将舌尖沿着耳廓细细地舔。呼吸声缠绵悱恻，Kokichi下身的热度很快变得危险起来，他难耐地用裤子蹭着最原的膝盖，穴口已经习惯性地开始变得湿润，充满隐喻意味地用立起的前端试着去顶最原的身体。前戏漫长得过分了，最原终一成功点燃了Kokichi每个细胞里的欲望，但他本人却毫无自知…平时对待那位恶之总统也是一样的吗？可以大概猜测那位总统一定因此在床上狠狠地骂过他…

“不要再亲了…快点、快点抱我…”

露骨的语言似乎揭露了某些潜藏的本性，察觉到这一点的侦探突然停顿了一下，与此同时意识到自己失言的优等生猛地警醒，他大脑飞速转动了片刻，小心地、尝试叫出了那个称呼：“…最原酱？”

“…王马君？”

有点沙哑的中性声音咬在耳朵旁边，熟悉又独特的昵称让最原变得犹豫不决，Kokichi转过头去，牙齿咬住最原脸上的黑框眼镜，缓慢地叼下，随后毫不犹豫地吐到桌面上。他看着那双金眸里有些迷茫而诧异的神色，故意拉长了戏谑的声音：“哎~最原酱可不要在这里就停下喔？接下来怎么做…你应该非常清楚吧？”

偷情者的小把戏成功了，可能由于最原终一有些睡眠不足，从摘下眼镜后就一直用“王马君”来称呼Kokichi，简直将偷情爽快的背德感放到了最大。当Kokichi撑着办公桌站好时，形状漂亮的性器后的小穴已经兴奋得一塌糊涂，他还故意用手掰开一边自己的雪白的臀瓣，让最原能够清楚地看到那湿润的穴口。

“王马君…里面好湿。”

“唔…♡”

已经被Shuichi调教得近乎完美的小穴，就这样被最原修长的手指直接侵犯。Kokichi舒服地呻吟一声，他能感受到成年人的手指更长一些，并且也非常熟悉“王马”的身体，穴壁不需要费什么力气就可以紧紧吸住那两根手指，随着抽插的动作不断吮吸温暖的指节，而且具有节奏的指奸也和Shuichi的不同，这种前所未有的体验…Kokichi不自觉地迎合对方的动作翘臀，呻吟着顺着对方抽送的动作为自己带来快感；最原终一伏下身，身形的差距使他几乎盖在了Kokichi身上，小声地询问：“这样会疼吗，王马君？”

“不会…好棒♡…最原酱快点进来…♡”

手指抽出时淫靡的肠液几乎顺着动作流到地上，成人的性器很快就抵在了臀缝的位置，Kokichi打量了一下尺寸的差距，勉强地笑了笑。最原终一扶着他的腰，缓缓地将性器深入。过大的冠状头部痛得Kokichi抓住了手边的纸页，作业上漂亮的字迹被抓得皱起。好在经验丰富的后穴湿润到足够吞下插入的性器，但即便如此肠壁还是几乎被完全撑开，甚至连最原插入的动作都变得十分费力。里面的媚肉紧紧吸住硬热的前端和柱身，褶皱因发痛而轻微痉搐着，但Kokichi的表情却分明非常享受。他甚至更加主动地踮起脚，慢慢将整根性器吞吃进湿漉漉的小穴。前端翘起的性器蹭着办公桌的台面，企图在摩擦中带来一点或多或少的快感。

最原终一头脑发晕，他将头垂到Kokichi肩上，轻轻咬住对方的脖子，后面的性器缓慢地抽送起来。小穴里的敏感点被一次次碾下，凸起的穴肉被渐渐撞得红肿，颈侧比起亲吻更像是舔咬，齿面擦过细嫩的皮肤，肥皂水和沉稳的香气混为一团。Kokichi的身体随着操弄的节奏不断晃动，在一次次逐渐变得有力起来的撞击中变得无法抑制住自己的声音，悦耳的呻吟声和后穴湿淋淋的水声黏在一起，最原终一的身体又压在上面，Kokichi有种莫名的惶恐感，却又非常欢迎这种可以为自己带来愉悦体验的举措，于是他选择顺从地伏在最原身下，只是偶尔想到自己在扮演王马小吉的角色时会用手肘象征性地推推身上的人。

“最原酱♡…好舒服…呜啊…♡…”

调教过的穴肉是如此敏感，以至于当最原准确又毫无征兆地顶在那点上时，Kokichi发出一声呜的惊呼，羞耻而畅快地射了出来。下流的精液濡湿了办公桌，沾到了优等生自己和桌上摊开的笔记本上，将整齐的字迹变得模糊不清，一如Kokichi即将被操到失神的双眼。最原贴着他的耳朵小声地念王马君的名字，Kokichi有气无力地回应着他，却数次失言将本该改口的昵称习惯性地称之为终一。办公室内的空气似乎都随着变得升温，在几乎达到沸腾的极限时，最原扳过Kokichi的脸，随着深吻的动作释放在了他体内。

“♡呜…”

Kokichi被精液烫得不住地颤抖，和最原接吻的动作让他甚至没机会开心地笑出来，只有主动地吻住对方的舌头吮吸，依旧以恶之总统的身份褒以嘉奖。

“我回来…”

Kokichi的声音戛然而止。他见到Shuichi抱着双臂，脸色有些难看地站在屋内，一言不发地看着自己。

“…终一？你怎么会在我家…”

“来找你，你去哪了？放学到现在回家，你晚了三个多小时，就算我不担心，你的家人也会担心吧？”

Kokichi狐疑地看了他一眼，在玄关脱掉鞋子后懒洋洋地直起身：“我没事，在路上耽误了一会，所以回来迟…”

Shuichi突然走了过来，他一把掐住Kokichi的下颌，粗暴地拉开校服立领。白天还光滑得没有一丝痕迹的颈侧，此时已经有了不少艳红的痕迹，还有一些遗留的齿痕。Shuichi自然知道那些印记意味着什么，就算Kokichi及时推开了他，他也非常清楚自己恋人究竟做了件多么刺激的偷情大事。

“你和最原终一做了？”

“我…”

Kokichi匆匆后退了一步，他紧张地思考着接下来的对策，却看到Shuichi压了压帽檐，低低地笑了起来。那病态的笑声却没有当场失控，片刻后，Shuichi面无表情地抬起头，眼底的神色却狞亮至极，深藏的某种欲望似乎再不会被顾忌。

“小吉，你知道吗？坏孩子要受到惩罚…”

他贴近了Kokichi，语气充满妒意，却还有些抑制不住的兴奋。Kokichi并不忌惮恋人这副模样，他索性地笑了笑，弯起双眼，毫不示弱地对视回去。

“——所以从明天开始，你要好好接受调教，变回一个乖孩子，明白吗？”

“当然，我很期待，也很欢迎。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是pocky day的贺文，其实本来没想到还有这种节日，pocky那段是最后临时加上去的，眼镜也是中途听到口嗨有感而发加上去的元素，我原本只是想写自己很想看的东西：出轨，社畜和学牲，ntr，但是感觉并没有写出来...而且文风似乎也有些奇怪，总之写得不太爽，所以已经在想后续了，大概会有后续！
> 
> 反正贺文就对了，我的cp传统艺能：每逢佳节必doi
> 
> （后续：Chapter 21）


	13. 20201125 最王1'x1'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201125 最王1'x1'
> 
> 由于原人格为二创设定因此说明一下在本文大概的定位：
> 
> 最原终一：春原学院的学生，向往侦探职业。
> 
> 王马小吉：帝都大帝都高校的优等生（其余暂时不能说，涉及剧透）

最原终一发现放学路上的一家卖冷冻肉的店铺被取缔，换成了一家侦探事务所，他吃了一惊后在好奇之余又有些敬佩。毕竟正常来说没有人会选择在这种地方挂牌创业，除了春原学院的学生在放学时路过，整条街在平日里几乎如同一副死掉的画。

说起来那家事务所也并没有什么生气可言，开张时也不声不响，随后那扇生了锈迹的铁门便静静地和苍白脱皮的楼墙融在了一起。出于对侦探职业的崇拜和向往，最原终一连续几天都在放学后躲进街对面的家庭餐厅里，点上一盘炸薯条，坐在那张油腻的沙发上装作写功课，实则透过玻璃盯着那家事务所的正门。他觉得自己或许生来也有作为侦探的跟踪调查的天赋，但出于礼貌…或是说骨子里怕生的怯意，他犹豫了很久也没有编造出合适作为上门委托的说辞。

好在最原还有些基本的观察力，在连续几天的观察中，他渐渐发现那并不是一间事务所——早在一周前他就应该察觉问题所在，毕竟它的窗户明亮又洁净，里面曾经挂着冻肉和猪蹄招揽顾客，如今却甚至没有象征性地贴出“某某私家侦探社”的字样。再者每天出入那扇铁门的人也都有着某个共同点，当最原终一发现那些人全都是清一色的中年男性、并且有些人似乎是这里的常客后，他猛地从试图和真正的侦探接近的梦里惊醒。

那究竟…难不成是…？

他在家庭餐厅不能待很久，店员的脑子里似乎存着定时闹钟，到了时间就会把下巴撑在拖把杆上，拧着眉头朝他这边看。每天供他在放学后偷窥事务所的时间只有短短的三小时左右，随后只得打道回府。

入冬后白昼明显变短，最原踏着黄昏和黑夜离开。街上很寂静，那栋事务所的墙面在夜空下变换着深邃的紫色，巨大的落地窗里透出微弱朦胧的灯火。最原终一和那扇锈迹斑驳的门仅仅相隔一条马路，他抬头仰望肃穆的楼窗，暗金的眼瞳被凛冽的空气刺得隐隐作痛。

直到某天他才发现了真相的一角。由于身体不适早退回家，绕过街角，恰巧见到一位穿着立领校服的少年打开了事务所的门。那天刚下过雨，天空阴的要命，湿漉漉的街面上满是泥泞的水坑，铁锈腐蚀的异味淡淡地飘过来。

最原终一就在这样的环境里第一次见到了他。

那个少年体格娇小，在伞面遮掩下显得异常瘦弱，他将钥匙放回前胸的口袋，动作有些费力地拉开了沉重的铁门。进门前他似乎察觉到了自某处投来的那股炽热又惊诧的视线，转头便瞧见街头一位年龄相仿的少年正目不转睛地看着这里。

他们对视了数秒，同时移开视线。最原抬手压了压帽檐，躲在伞的阴影下僵硬地向前继续行走，速度慢到对方足以抖干净伞面上的水珠，不急不缓地走入漆黑的里屋。在途经正门时最原不动声色地掀起伞，悄悄朝那里投去一瞥，却对上了那个少年优雅的微笑。他正用一只脚抵住门，屋里透出的灯光在他身边镶了一圈暖黄的光晕，紫色发尾柔软地下垂，嘴角的弧度温顺得体。

最原吃了一惊，左脚踩到水坑里，溅起的泥水沾湿了裤脚。他听到那个素未谋面的少年似乎轻笑了一声，余光瞥见对方抬起手掩住脸，同时转身走进了冰冷的铁门。

每天最原终一都会去家庭餐厅的固定位置盯着那扇铁门。他确信那个少年已经注意到了什么，因为自那天后二楼就拉下了百叶窗。

那一次见面已经足以称之为惊鸿一瞥，虽然只有短短的一眼，但只要一想到那个不知名少年的身影，由校服勾勒出的身材、水晶般的眼瞳、白净脸颊上隐隐滑落的水珠…他的心就莫名地开始欢跳起来。

渐渐那深紫色的背影逐渐占据了他的思维和空想。除却每天坐在家庭餐厅里的期待，就连少年在青春期的夜晚里那些数不清的想入非非、赞美和迷恋也充溢着一片朦胧的紫色，愚蠢的激情在全身的血液中流动，接着在这非分的情感中喷涌而出。最原终一躺在床上喘着气，湿润的月光透过窗帘投进屋子，照在他颤抖的下睫上，点亮了眼眸里深沉黯淡的金。

第二天下了雨，天黑得早，路灯投下微弱的光。最原照旧坐在家庭餐厅里，而今天也依旧有几个推开又合上那扇铁门的中年男人，应该说是四个，他控制不住自己去数。他盯着最后那人无声关上房门离开的动作，自动铅笔的尖端在作业本上清脆地磕断。

——今天最后一个人结束的很早。

细密而连续不断的雨滴如同针尖划在他面前的玻璃上，生长青草的土地和混凝土的马路面被浸湿，街道对面二楼的百叶窗下透出一点缝隙，灯火在里面闪动。

最原摔下手中的笔，他伏在桌面上抱住头，暗金色的眼瞳剧烈地缩紧颤抖，目不转睛地盯着作业本上的铅痕。他渴望就在死掉的雨里把自己掩埋起来，披满雨水的西装将会成为给他知觉下葬的裹尸布，落下的阴雨和沉闷的水声像针尖一样刺穿他的尸体，让信心连同所有的怯意和羞赧、不可告人的感情都全部崩塌。

——我为什么不能去呢？

压抑许久的强烈念头和欲望一旦燃起就无法收敛，最原突然抬头，猛地站起，将所有的东西胡乱扫进自己的书包，接着在店员诧异的眼神中冲出了家庭餐厅。仅隔着一条马路而已，但外面冰冷的雨却砸得他全身发痛，只是奔跑短短几步似乎就耗尽了他燃烧的生命。当最原气喘吁吁地抵达了那扇铁门面前时，门面上的锈蚀腥气清晰可闻，连同门边摆设装饰的栏杆也带着酸涩的锈味，熏得他双眼发痛，几乎要落下泪来。

他想狠狠地敲那扇门，但他的动作还未开始就僵住了。打在他帽檐上的雨滴发出沉重的声响，漾起的声音一圈又一圈地在他头脑里荡开，和混乱不堪的假想、如同一坨毛线团一样漆黑深沉的占有欲、朝朝暮暮抑制过的出离的愤怒和迫切的念头混合在一起，像离心机那样疯狂地搅动。

他痛苦地摇了摇头，抬起手捂住了自己一边的太阳穴。但就在他刚想转身离开时，门突然打开了。日思夜想的那张脸毫无预兆地出现在了他面前，深紫的眼瞳里有些意外的神色，掩藏在柔软湿润发尾下的白皙脖颈还残留着沐浴露的香气，立领校服的每颗扣子都严谨乖巧地扣在一起。

——咦？

时机凑巧得让最原终一大脑瞬间一片空白，还未经由调整的那样不堪的表情也凝滞在了脸上。王马小吉显然没想到门口会站着一个人，他受惊般地缩了下身体，打量着最原站在雨中的模样。两人就这样尴尬地沉默了片刻后，王马才率先小心翼翼地开口。

——请问…有什么事吗？

他说话了。那是最原终一第一次听到他说话，没想到讲出的最初几个字竟然这样令他茫然到难以回答。王马小吉见他没有反应，又一动不动地站在雨幕里，于是试探着打开了一点房门。

——是来咨询的吗？不过事务所今天已经歇业了。

咨询？你做的那种事情不是咨询吧。

最原终一放下手，死死盯着对方的脖子，似乎要从那里看出点什么东西留下的痕迹。一种更为强烈的念头冲破了日思夜想中令灵魂痛苦的束缚，蛰伏在黑暗心底许久的掌控欲肆无忌惮地爆发，暗金的眼瞳被那样偏执病态的情绪猛地点亮，王马小吉还未应变，已经被最原终一猛地抓住了手腕，粗暴地将他扯向屋子里。

掌中的腕节纤细瘦弱，易碎得如同珍贵的瓷制品，他听见一声吃痛的低呼，接着那边便慌乱地挣扎起来。最原举起另一只手里的书包，坚硬冰凉的包上还残留着没有温度的雨水，无情又凶猛地砸向那个漂亮的少年。

他的身体晃了晃，向前倒在了最原怀里，大门在他们身后缓缓闭合。

房屋内部被改造得已经分辨不出曾经是家出售冷冻肉的超市，入门处便是如同住宅内部的玄关，正对着的是楼梯，透出的灯光和自家庭餐厅里仰望百叶窗的缝隙是同一种颜色。借着微微颤动的光明，最原认出他的校服出自于那所精英荟萃的帝都大帝都高校。这位前途光明的优等生此时正靠在破旧的墙皮上，生着柔软紫发的头歪向鞋柜一边，脸颊毫无血色，蹙起的眉间夹着少许央求的神态，毫无防备的虚弱状态却更能唤醒僭越的罪恶。

最原俯下身去亲吻他的脸，对方无意识去反抗，微张的唇轻而易举就能被撬开，洁白的齿列和柔软的舌似乎还残存一点气泡果汁的味道。最原嗅到他柔软紫发和白嫩皮肤间残留的沐浴露香气，温和的气味即便稀薄，里面隐喻的意义却能让他轻易动怒。他自认吻技生涩，如果对方现在是清醒的，也不至于是他在认真用力地去舔吻那寸沉睡的舌。

仅凭亲吻完全无法满足白天和深夜源源不断的肖想，最原将头埋在对方的肩上，啃咬吮吸线条优美的颈侧，王马小吉的脖颈实在纤细，似乎随手一掐就可以折断，只要轻轻用力就可以在上面留下属于最原终一自己的吻痕。

王马小吉依旧没有反抗的征兆，他空洞而美丽地倒在那里任由鱼肉。最原小心翼翼地亲吻他，从眼睑到脸颊，再到耳际的发梢和红润的唇，纤长的十指则负责褪去对方的外衣和长裤。布料连同他心中滋生许久的掌控欲一起在窸窸窣窣中被揭开，昏黄的灯光触摸着细瘦光洁的皮肤，小腿有些肌肉，线条并不紧绷但却非常匀称。最原听到自己的心脏上气不接下气地跳，他将一条腿拉到自己肩上，俯身的阴影遮住了王马脸上苍白的颜色。

没有过多温存的爱抚，失去知觉的心上人为实践可怜的假想提供了纵容的缘由和契机。甚至就连最原本人都曾引以为傲的修长手指此时也粗暴地插入了狭窄的甬道，内里湿红的穴肉痛苦地吸住了入侵的异物，他看到王马在睡梦中皱紧了眉，颤抖着唇被迫接纳不合理的指奸。倘若这里从一开始就没有伪装成侦探事务所、吸引最原的注意力，或是身为优等生的王马小吉过了半小时才开门呢？但是这些从未被实现的可能性已然无法称之为可能，只有被妒忌驱使的少年亲手撕碎了想象中的紫色身影。

手指只是草草地插了几下便就此抽离，最原面无表情地端详着指尖黏连的淫液，王马就算这样也尚未苏醒，身体的反应却诚实地将他在梦中的感受暴露在最原眼前。上位者俯下身真诚地吻他甜腻的呼吸，下身的动作却没有爱也没有怜悯可言，窄小的后穴比他想得要紧致很多，异物费力地插入前端时，昏迷状态的王马皱了皱眉，喘息声变得急促而紊乱不堪。

安慰性的亲吻并没有缓和的效果，王马呜咽着下意识地躲避湿润的碰触，他阖拢的眼皮不断颤动，侵犯的痛苦战胜了晕厥的神智，蜷缩的意识被钻心的刺痛和撕裂感唤醒，王马吸着冷气勉强撑开一点自己昏沉的视野，他第一眼就见到了最原终一近在咫尺的表情，双瞳里凝练出的暗金色火焰在碎发和帽檐的阴影下狂热地闪烁着，紧接着是源于下体的剧痛，他瞬间了解了当前的处境、以及自己肉体所遭受的凌辱。

王马小吉猛地瞪大了眼，他想抬起手反抗，但最原显然更加了解他接下来的行动，以及此等情形下应该如何对待露出恐惧表情的他。占有欲越涨越高，他猛地扼住了王马的咽喉，下身发狠地挺入，似乎要将他牢牢钉在墙上一般。绵软的脖颈果然经不起这种对待，王马难受地呛咳着，恶狠狠地瞪着他卑鄙的行径，紫眸却不受克制地渐渐汇聚起晶莹的泪水。他无力地去扯最原的袖子，试图让对方松开手，眼中狠烈的神色被泪水晕开，无可避免地传达出可怜又哀求的讨饶。

——是骗人的吧。你跟那群人做这种事的经验不是很丰富吗？

王马几乎喘不过气，他发抖地伸出手，像是舍弃了残余的精力一样搂住了最原的肩颈。他见到金眸里闪过一丝诧异的神色，于是更加努力地试着将施暴者勾引过来，在即将筋疲力尽之时讨好地伸出舌头，主动去舔对方的唇，他在即将窒息的痛楚中疲倦地喘着气，自己的神智被举起来又沉下去，如同在海面上沉浮的泡沫…好在最原终一给予了他奖励般的回应，掐住脖子的力度得到了少许的放松，但下身折磨般的侵犯动作依旧并未停止。

本就经不起粗暴对待的小穴因为强行饱满的插入进出而显得更加脆弱，生着柔软穴肉的内壁被磨蹭得发红发肿，里面淫靡的水声清晰可闻，黏腻的液体从小穴里迸溅出来，滴滴答答，又冒着色情的泡沫牵连在白嫩的股间，校服的下摆被撩得极高，性器在空气中羞耻地挺立着，一如溢出唇角的呻吟声忍受着伤害。

王马的腿被举得发痛，他迎合着最原亲吻的动作，紫眸里的神色楚楚可怜，手指却因为下身饱满的疼痛而不由自主地抓紧了对方的蝴蝶骨，几乎要将那身西装撕烂。

那个人在周身的雨水湿气中践踏着他，把他按在腐烂的木头和墙纸里，丢他一人赤足走在痛苦得仿佛即将燃烧的荒原上，那样西装革履的俊美少年此时化身蛮不讲理的劫掠者，帽檐下暗金色的眼瞳凶残狞亮，像一匹皮毛漆黑的狼，身上沾着猎物新鲜的血迹，亮着獠牙撕咬他的皮肤和骨肉，一点点将高洁的自尊和清白蚕食殆尽。

——…不是……不是……这样的……

最原终一似乎听见了微弱的反抗声，但他分不清那样轻盈的声音是不是自己的幻觉。眼前的王马小吉无法克制住自己支离破碎的哭声，他感到身下的触觉已经变得麻木，他痛苦地呼吸着，不知是否是生理性的眼泪从脸颊滚落。混浊的液体灌满穴道深处时，最原从上自下俯瞰着王马啜泣的表情、张开唇瓣中吐露的一点呜咽、汗水黏在前额和侧脸的紫发…那双先前还温顺的眼眸缓缓抬起，里面灵动的颜色似乎变成了淤伤的紫，静默肃穆地与他对视。

那个为他灵魂提供慰藉的人，曾经在卧房里占据他日思夜想的梦，也停留在他白天在教室里想拼命读下去的书页间，那个似乎拥有魔力一般、沉静稳定的紫发少年的形象就在此时崩塌了，连同最原终一心里早已被尽数玷污和亵渎的爱情。

最原终一突然回过神来。他猛地发现自己依旧站在事务所的正门门口，王马小吉在对面怀疑地看着他。

——是来咨询的吗？不过事务所今天已经歇业了。

他听见自己激动又悲痛的呼吸声，口中吐出的白气在雨幕里只存在了短短一瞬便就此消散。面前的世界突然变得清晰冰冷，最原想起自己是个理智尚存的人类，而不管出于怎样冲动强烈的动机，碰触底线的不轨行为终究要必须禁止。

他自嘲般地笑了笑，恢复了平时内敛礼貌的神色。

——对不起，是我唐突了，明天会再来。啊、还没有自我介绍吧？我是最原终一，附近那所春原学院的学生，可以知道你的名字吗？

王马小吉看向对方主动向自己伸出的手，他抬起头，见到对方在帽檐下半掩的金眸里似乎有一道静默深邃的光芒流过。

——……

他犹豫了一瞬，伸出了手。

——王马，王马小吉，请多指教。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前剧情进度是三分之一，然后这篇本来是想尝试一下六十分，结果没控制好，写了三个半小时> <
> 
> 意识流风格参照了詹姆斯·乔伊斯《阿拉比》、《尤利西斯》
> 
> 【后续：Chapter18 20201229 最王1'x1'】


	14. 20201127 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201127 最王1x1
> 
> 最王的场合：最原的口欲期
> 
> （与20201103 最王1x1无关）
> 
> 口欲期，指婴幼儿时期处于一种完全不自立的状态，依赖母亲或其他养育者生活。如果口欲期受到的干涉过多，成人后容易引起口欲期滞后或者口欲期固结。
> 
> 另外，部分人在性行为中的口交也是口欲的表现之一，这种方式不仅仅是为了其中的一方，实施口交的本人也可以在其中感受到一定快感。

王马小吉发现最原终一最近的表现有些奇怪，比如说书包里总会多出的两罐口香糖，吃饭的时候无意识咬着筷子头的动作，以及喝饮料的时候也用起了吸管，而吸管头的塑料也会数次被侦探用牙齿蹂躏得破破烂烂…

这样的状况在最原终一的生活中其实表现得并不严重，但王马却明显发现最原察觉不到，更收敛不住这些反应。更严重的是近几天晚上做之前的前戏明显变长了不少，尤其是接吻、最原终一几乎要把他吻到窒息才罢休，而第二天醒来后，王马小吉站在镜子前，端详起颈侧和锁骨连接一片的吻痕齿印时，不得不开始怀疑自己的领巾能不能遮住那些乱七八糟的痕迹。

这合理吗？王马小吉为了保护自己的身体，被迫上网开始查资料，很快就推断出了最原终一口欲期固结的症状。他盯着那些说明皱了皱眉，突然意味深长地笑了起来。

最原终一回到寝室后照常冲澡洗漱准备睡觉，他擦着头发推开卫生间的门，诧异地发现王马小吉坐在床沿，笑容纯真又无辜，眼底却含满了狡黠的光。

“王马君？这么晚了，怎么…”

“嘻嘻嘻，当然是因为——”王马在唇边竖起一根手指：“——我想和小最原做那种事情，所以才过来的哦？”

最原擦头发的动作戛然而止，他在原地怔了数秒，有些脸红地转过头去：“…抱歉、但…王马君之前不是说太狠了…所以不想做、什么的…”

“喔喔，看来你还有一点基本的自觉…”王马说到这里，话锋一转，伸出手去解拘束服上的别针：“其实是骗人的啦，小最原每次都把我抱得很舒服，哼哼，所以今天要给你一点奖励才对~”

“诶…诶？”

王马已经拆下了拘束服最上面的别针，他将黑白领巾解下叠了叠，随手扔到床上，领巾熟练又恰到好处地落在了两个并排的枕头缝隙当中。失去别针的领口垂下打开一截，露出里面的肌肤，本该光滑的锁骨上此时全是惨烈的红色吻痕和咬痕。最原起初的表情还有点茫然，意识到王马正目不转睛地盯着他看时，突然意识到了什么：“等、等一下、这是我做的吗？”

“难不成我在小最原心里是会去吃别人精液的人吗？”

“呃…！”

最原欲言又止，他难以置信地捂住嘴，急忙走上去查看恋人的情况。他在床前小心地跪下来，修长的手指触碰着那些痕迹，一时间说不出半个字。王马看着他在自己意料之中的反应，颇为无趣地耸耸肩：“咦…小最原怎么说不出话？又想咬下去了吗，性欲和食欲都一样旺盛到无可救药…”

“可以吗？”

“…哈？”

显然这个反问句不在意料之内，王马小吉瞪大了眼看向跪在自己身前的最原终一，侦探的眼神坚定又认真，刚才的问题似乎并不是一时兴起的玩笑。

…不是吧。

王马紧张地思考了半秒钟，表情迅速切换出一副可怜的模样，晶莹清澈的紫眸里瞬间凝聚起泪水：“可恶，太过分了…！小最原竟然是个恶劣的色情狂，一点都不收敛自己的性冲动，去咬指甲或者用飞机杯解决都比虐待我要强无数倍吧？呜呜——”

然而夸张的假哭并没有让对方的动作停止，就算是一贯会让最原不得不捂住耳朵的音量也失去了效果，最原甚至主动凑过来，额头垫在王马肩上，轻轻嗅了嗅，而手则向下伸去，解起剩下的拘束服：“…王马君，你再哭下去的话我会很困扰，或许会忍不住对你做更多事。”

小总统的嚎啕瞬间消音，他看着最原的动作，勉强地笑了笑：“喂…不是吧？口欲期固结的症状会这么严重吗？”

“口欲期…什么？”

侦探愣了一下，显然是第一次听说这个词。王马见状也懒得去多加解释，他恶意地抓住对方的头发：“不许咬脖子，小最原再亲的话领巾就什么都遮不住了，难道要让全校学生都知道你其实是个在床上会对恋人又亲又咬的闷骚侦探吗？”

“…抱歉。”

话虽这么说，最原完全并没有松开他的表示，解拘束服扣子的动作也依旧未停：“但是…王马君今天来，不是说要给我奖励的吗？”

“那当然是骗你的！！小最原虽然腰很好，但是嘴实在差劲，赶紧离我远点…”

侦探从这句回答中听到了有关反驳的线索，他微微抬起头，金瞳在蓝黑色的碎发下有些模糊，脸颊上的红却如同在燃烧，说出来的话也有些飘忽：“所以果然是想做…吧，而且也…明明…来之前还洗了澡，我觉得不让王马君尽兴…是不对的。”

说着这种看似正直的话，实际上不还是在脱衣服吗？王马感到有些好笑，索性伸出手，揽住了对方的脖颈，眸子里的紫色灵动而深邃：“其实要尽兴的人是小最原喔…？忍着口舌之欲一定很辛苦吧，就算是身为恋人的职责，我也并不介意让小最原解放本性…”

他果然见到那双澄澈明亮的金瞳闪烁了一下，于是立刻改口：“不过啊——小最原如果把我欺负得很惨，那么我大概会让你见不到明天的太阳喔？”

最原吓了一跳，他仔细地端详起王马的表情，小总统脸上逼真的严肃模样让他有些不安，纠结片刻后还是底气不足地开口：“呃…骗人的吗？”

“嘻嘻嘻…你猜猜看？”

王马神秘地笑了笑，扯过最原的睡衣衣领和他接吻。

侦探接吻的动作总会先带着一些礼节，但小总统每每都会不客气地替他撕掉那层象征性的伪装。王马几乎是咬住了他的唇，舌尖舔过整齐的齿列，轻而易举地就探入了对方的口腔。对口欲期固结的人而言，亲吻似乎比性爱更有吸引力，连正常的热吻也变得不再单纯…和会吐出谎言的软润舌尖交缠固然是一种更高级的享受，当顺着红润的舌肉吮吸、一点点品尝对方口腔中的津液时，他感到王马揪着他领子的手不自觉地放松下来，整个人似乎都要从上至下瘫软到怀中…他听见破碎成细小音节的呜咽，顺着湿红的舌面跳跃着轻轻传递而至，敲开最原的唇齿，让他惊醒自己似乎做得有些过分。

王马被他放开时已经有些微弱的缺氧反应，以往高傲又对主动权志在必得的小总统此时一句话都说不出来。他喘着气，任凭自己的拘束服被最原褪下，随后黏腻的亲吻就落在了他的脖颈间。两个人并没有像往常那样一起倒在柔软的床铺里，最原只是跪在床边，顺着王马的胸锁线轻轻亲吻。小总统身上的沐浴露香气好像已经渗入了肌肤，从里到外散发着一股清新的甜味，在脖颈处随着血液流动，浮出隐隐的沸腾感。最原亲吻皮肤下跳动的青色血管，然而那里原本白嫩的皮肤早就被前几天的他在晚上折磨得一片淤红。

“别咬脖子…！”

王马愤懑地试图推开身前的人，伸出的手却被一把抓住。最原顺着掌心牵起他的五指，动作顺着纤长的指节移至指尖，他微微抬眸看向王马，睫下的脸颊依旧带着些薄红，但金瞳里的神色却稳定而深晦。王马微笑了一下，向前俯身，另一只手捏上他的脸颊：“小最原很喜欢舔对吧？那就给我好好舔。”

最原哑然失笑，他感到捏住脸颊的那只手正在用力，于是张开嘴，顺着对方的主导动作含住了面前的手指。中指和无名指一齐插入湿热的口腔，在拎起舌头前便被牙齿轻轻咬住，在指节细瘦的肉上摩擦，接着是发硬的指骨被吮吸。王马故意用指甲去蹭最原的上颚，或是故意去挑逗湿润的舌，撑着下颌、好整以暇地端详着对方的反应。最原将口中的双指一并含到指根，确认已经用舌面充分润湿了那两根手指后，才缓缓吐出牵着的手。王马撑着脸，调笑般地举起双指，打量着上面的液体，却在见到最原起身后隐约感到有些不太对劲。

最原终一只是简单地站起了身，他尴尬地清了清嗓子，视线不自觉地瞥向房间角落。王马看着他有些纠结的神色，福至心灵地将视线回归到被润湿的双指上，怔了怔后突然又抬起头，本能地向身后的床里挪了挪。似乎是一个信号，最原摘下脖子上用于擦干头发的毛巾，膝盖跪上床单，逐渐逼近退到床里的王马。

“王马君…”

那双漂亮的金瞳直直地朝他看过来，长而美丽的下睫轻颤，仿佛在代替传达没有下文的话语。王马翻了个白眼，他心疼自己饱受折磨的身体，却仍旧克制不住地去看那双眼眸。数秒后小总统恶狠狠地撇嘴，主动开始解自己的裤子，在最原的视线下打开双腿：“…性欲和食欲莫非是一起爆发的吗？难不成小最原在食堂吃饭的时候也会想着和我做，真恶心…”

“王马君不是很喜欢吗？”

明明洗了澡，身上却还是带着咖啡微苦的香气，王马小吉躲开一点压过来的阴影，想反驳又怕对方再蛮不讲理地亲过来，只好咬住唇忍耐。最原拉着他的手移向下身，湿润的手指触碰到后穴，指尖黏附的液体慢慢在穴口涂抹开。王马小吉并非没有自渎过，但被恋人拉着手、自己为自己扩张又是另一回事，更何况对方现在正目不转睛地盯着裸露的下体…

暴露稍有些羞耻，但最原终一的反应让他感到稍许满意，因此他还是笑了出来，主动送上更加馥郁、更有诱惑力的邀请：“小最原…你不打算做点别的事情吗？后面我自己来就可以哦，保证等一下会湿漉漉地迎接你插进来~”

毕竟对方的基本症状是口欲期固结，王马大概已经猜到了最原会做什么。对方也似乎有些迫不及待的模样，向前俯下身，黑蓝色的发丝从脸颊垂落，发梢触上小总统的胸口。

…果然是袭胸吗。王马笑了笑，随之又不得不咬死下唇克制住自己的呻吟声。潮湿滑腻的触感自乳尖传来，小巧的果实被舌头卷住又包裹在湿润的舌面中，隐约夹杂湿靡的水声，王马可以清晰地感受到最原正认真地舔舐乳晕连同敏感的乳尖，伴随着逐渐加强的吮吸力度…口欲期固结的症状此时让最原如同真正的婴儿般品尝胸前的凸起，越是忘情又津津有味地啃咬、传来的快感越是鲜明激烈，王马不禁抬起腰、穴口附近的手指缓慢而艰难地插进去一截，在穴口拉扯着里面的软肉又逐渐推入，找到浅处的腺点后轻轻按压起来。

“唔…”

再如何吮吸也不会有真正的乳汁，就算有口欲期固结的症状也不会在那里停留太久，最原很快就放开了已经红肿翘起的乳尖，顺着胸口的位置一路亲上下颌和脸颊，舔着唇角的缝隙将舌尖探入王马的口腔，黏黏糊糊地亲过来。小总统竭力躲避他的动作，膝盖示意性地顶他的腰，却见到对方毫无反应，只是一味地与他抢夺温热的呼吸。

…小最原…难不成忘了后面？！

王马小吉试图否认这个事实，然而平时和他心有灵犀的最原终一此时根本没意会他的暗示。他只好自己抽出后穴润湿的手指，摸上对方胯间硬起的部位，熟练地解开拉链，主动将双腿缠上最原的腰。那一瞬间王马突然有种上当受骗的感觉，他在心里骂了两句该死的口欲期固结症状，接着不得不重新沉醉回泛滥的快感中。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候没什么感觉，发的时候才恍然：像复健
> 
> 没有后续的插入描写，因为主要想表现出口欲期的感觉；尝试了王马的视角


	15. 20201128 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201128 最王1x1
> 
> 角色吃☆醋问卷：  
> 一点点醋、醋到心神不宁、醋到抓狂、今天我和TA你必须选一个  
> （程度浅→程度深）

 一点点醋

“啊，抱歉，今天没办法和最原酱一起回家了。”  
“诶？”

最原终一有些惊讶地抬起头，但王马小吉似乎并不打算给他问出下文的时间。他倚在教室前门，懒散地看着他，招了招手就要作别：“周一见啦。”  
“呃…？”  
就算以王马小吉肆意的个性，在放学后突然甩过来这样一句毁约的话，还是未免会让人觉得突兀。今天是周五，一周一次难得的机会可以顺路回家；就算两人到地铁站后也会分道扬镳，但哪怕只是走短短一段路…  
“王、王马君，等一下！”最原急忙叫住他，慌乱地将手中的东西塞进挎包：“怎么突然…”  
“噢，说起来忘记告诉你了。”王马收起了倚在门框上的手，掐起腰，嘴角的弧度熟悉又自然：“今天要和小梦野一起去某个地方，跟最原酱呢——又没有关系。没必要告诉你吧？”  
“啊…”

冷漠拒绝的回答令人猝不及防，侦探的鞋面在光滑的地板上擦出一声尖锐的刺音。小总统看着他的反应，弯起双眼，笑吟吟地火上浇油：“所以最原酱还有什么要跟我说的吗？”

“…”

教室里静得吓人，甚至可以听到白炽灯的灯管在工作的电流声。最原终一短暂地沉默了片刻，甚至并未发现自己的手指不自觉地抵到了下颌处。

“不…没什么。”  
“嗯？”

“…没关系的，只要王马君开心就好。”

他淡淡地补充了一句客气的话，尽量使自己看起来完全不在意。见到门口的人依旧戏谑地看向自己，随之又露出一个礼貌又体面的微笑，从容地拉起肩膀的挎包包带：“王马君还是快点走吧，不要迟到了。”

 醋到心神不宁

这是第三个星期五。

凡事，或者说某些事情，都冥冥之中遵循着再一再二不再三的隐性规律。于是当王马小吉在今天放学后也痛快地提出爽约时，最原终一觉得再也无法再忍耐下去。并不是到了他的极限，而是如果不对这件事一探究竟，他的精神会受到很大折磨。  
“王马君…最近在躲着我吗？”

于是放学后他抢先一步拦在了门口，非常认真地对王马小吉问出了这个压抑了三个星期的问题。小总统眯起眸子，微微踮起脚尖，将两人的身高差拉近一点。  
“嘻嘻嘻，如果我说是的话，最原酱会觉得这是真话还是谎言呢？”  
“……”

沉郁感从心底蔓延上来。最原终一不动声色地移开视线：“抱歉，这种问题应该让你困扰…”  
“原来你知道啊？”小总统不客气地截口：“也无非就是持续了两年在放学后一起回家的关系，最原酱已经自动把自己摆在那么高的地位了吗？真是难以置信的自恋程度。”  
“不是这样的…！”

王马小吉的肩膀突然被抓住，他惊诧地与那双明亮的金瞳对视，分明看到了对方眼中毫不掩饰的焦急神色。  
“我…之前也犹豫了很久，但王马君也确实给我造成了困扰，正因如此我才会坚持说出来…”  
他的声音突然像意识到了什么，话尾的语音突然小了下去。王马感到捏着自己双肩的手指缓缓松力，绕向他的后背，将他揽在了一个散发着咖啡微苦香气的怀抱中。  
“……”

当最原终一的气息贴近他的耳廓时，王马小吉突然觉得脸颊开始急促地发烫。对方的呼吸裹挟着温柔的字词，带着点不甘的意味轻轻吹入耳道，意味忐忑却坚决。

“王马君，我想和你交往。”

 醋到抓狂

……

在醋到心神不宁的情况下冲动表白，结果那种情况下，对方竟然答应了自己的请求——  
直至从希望峰毕业之前，这件令最原终一感到无比羞愧的事，都一直在被王马小吉当成茶余闲谈的笑料来讲。数次小总统跟他在路上闹别扭，突然就会拦住路过的某个预备科，装模作样地要说出那句话：  
“喂喂，你知道吗？本科生最原终一醋起来的时候，可是非常…”  
“王马君！！”  
最原终一别无他法，只好强硬地拉住他，直直捂上他的嘴，在他耳边小声地叹道：“…请不要说那种事。”  
王马小吉并不表态，只是笑嘻嘻地挣开他的手，接着就从他面前三蹦一跳地走开。最原看着他的背影，感觉心口传来隐隐的搐痛错觉。  
之前答应交往…应该不是谎言吧。

——是谎言吗？  
就算两人就保持着那种看似若即若离的关系顺利毕业，之后也有顺利发生过情侣间亲密的关系，这个问题也在侦探天赋异禀的最原终一心里停留了很久。直到某天已经作为DICE首脑成名的王马小吉在半夜三更打来电话，在听筒那边命令恋人赶紧起床来地铁站等他。那天最原刚好在加班，他算了算时间，开着事务所楼下的车子直接奔向机场，却在那里见到王马正在和另一个女性谈笑风生。她有着白瓷般的肌肤，宝石般湛蓝的眼瞳，熠熠夺目的金发，举手投足间尽显皇家后代的尊贵之气。

他们似乎说了什么，最原看到那位美丽的金发女士咯咯笑了笑。

…

他见到自己神秘的恋人、恶之总统王马小吉后退一步，优雅夸张地朝她鞠了一躬。

……

最原终一的大脑突然开始高速运转，但面前的世界一时间有些晕厥般地模糊起来，以至于无法第一时间从她的背影联想到自己认识的人。

接下来的一幕让他几乎停止了呼吸。那位美丽的金发女士十指交叉，笑吟吟地开口，声音却无法被最原捕捉；她又伸出手，拍了拍王马的肩。王马自然地牵起她的手，绅士地行礼。

两人随后就在那个岔口分开，王马伸了个懒腰，向着最原这边走来。机场里人不多，最原终一站在空旷的原地没有移动，他的恋人神色如常地从他身边几米远的地方经过，表情没有任何变化，他眼里似乎只有机场的出口。

最原终一猛地转过身，他奔向毫无察觉的王马小吉，一把抓住了对方的手腕。王马似乎吃了一惊，神态间有一瞬间微不可查的皱眉闪过，却被最原终一瞬间捕捉。

“王马君…她是谁？”  
最原感觉自己甚至失去了说日语的能力，他面前的恋人却一副不以为然的态度：“是希望峰的前辈而已，说起来小最原为什么在这里，不是说了在地铁站等…吗。”  
王马小吉此时才发现最原终一有些不太对劲，那双金瞳中似乎燃烧起了复杂的情愫。他试着轻轻甩了一下那只掣住腕节的手，却发现完全无法挣脱。最原终一深呼吸了两口气，他感到名为痛苦和愤怒的负面情绪从脊柱处渗入血液，他不由得握紧了拳，手上的订婚戒指从未有过那样鲜明的异物感。

“王马君，我现在…很生气。”

 今天我和TA你必须选一个

“哈？我都说过了那是前辈、索尼娅前辈！”

王马小吉几乎是被一路拉扯着走到了汽车边，最原终一拉开汽车后门，强硬地把他推了进去。王马在摔在后座里的上个瞬间磕到了头，他疼得倒吸凉气，捂住后脑勺，刚要动怒却见到最原也钻进了汽车后座。

“…”

“…小最原？”

见到对方不说话而是锁上了车，王马感到事情有些不对。车窗并不透光，在密闭偏黑的环境里，他见到那双金瞳里的光似乎都变得深晦起来。王马警惕地半坐起身，他觉得此时和自己同处的并不是平日那个羞赧正直的侦探，而是某个压抑了很久…已经濒临爆发边界的人。

“王马君。”  
…等一下，王马小吉觉得又有点不对劲。他恋人身边的气压虽然低了很多，但开口时的声音还是略显委屈，如同在抑制着自己不暴走一样，连头上的呆毛都失落地垂了下来。  
最原终一的模样似乎有些难以启齿，他甚至做了个抬起手、想要拉低帽檐的动作，却并没有帽子供他遮掩脸上的神情。欲言又止了片刻后，他才向王马小吉那边蹭了蹭，这次后者没有躲闪。

“…王马君，我总觉得我不了解你。”

王马小吉变得严肃了些许，定定地和他对视，两人手上的对戒在偏暗的车身里闪着光。最原终一中性的声音压得很低，被拼凑的字句带着一丝颤抖的尾音，一点点编织出他们从相识，到交往，再直到如今订婚的一些琐碎片段。王马小吉听着听着便吃惊地瞪大了眼，他完全没想到最原终一竟然会把那么多年前的鸡毛蒜皮小事记得如此清晰，听起来简直令人觉得这位侦探的才能总是用不到正确的位置上。

在恣意的小总统眼里，他听到的每一桩事都简直可以称之为微不足道，有些完全没印象，有些有点印象的地方——或许是当时的谎言和骗人的玩笑，再者也能够称之为无心之举。但是最原终一那么认真地把它们全部记了下来，让王马小吉在惊诧之余又有点说不清的奇怪感觉。等到这位侦探终于说完最后一个字，小总统噗嗤一声在后座上笑了起来：  
“小最原是幼稚园的学生吗？身上不会随时都带着个小本子用来记仇吧。”  
“呃、不是那样的…”  
得到倾诉空间的情感似乎变得稳定下来，当最原终一收集回自己的理智时，突然也发现自己吃醋的表现显得有点轻微过激。王马小吉在后座上翘起腿，戏谑地看着他，见到对方也后知后觉到方才的窘态，小总统这才凑过来，深邃的紫色眼眸尤为神秘。

“那个啊，小最原。”

最原终一看到他的恋人伸出左手，无名指上的对戒闪烁着光芒。

“想要多了解我，你就努努力吧，反正我们还有很多时间。”

最原终一微微怔住，他盯住那枚小巧的指环片刻，才无奈又释然地笑了笑：“好。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要想写出吃醋小最原的样子，尝试了一点风格不同的排版
> 
> 我的个人理解是：小最原就算吃醋到了极限，也不会做出很过分的事情，按照那种认真的性格来说...比起直接爆炸，这位侦探应该会选择好好谈谈，所以如果加上doi情节会显得稍微有点奇怪


	16. 20201218 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201218 最王1x1
> 
> 是主题为温泉旅行的口嗨，仅仅是口嗨！所以质量可能有点次，但嗨的内容很多> <！
> 
> 于是分成了两段发，不然显得doi会有些突兀。

希望峰的超高校级们举办了温泉旅行的活动。据说是天海君在旅游过程中发现的非常好的温泉景点，而全体成员的门票和出行车票则是狛枝前辈随手抽奖的奖品。美中不足的是地点离学校有些远，而且并不是所有人都赞成温泉旅行的计划。

比如说一口咬定“死男们绝对会趁着一起泡温泉的时候偷看可爱女孩子们的身体吧”的茶柱同学，以及认定去到偏远乡下泡温泉这件事会有损身份的贵公子十神君；然而依旧有很多人表示隐约的期待，比如说最原终一。

内敛的侦探虽然并没有像澪田前辈那样高呼着“万岁要去泡温泉了！”，但内心也有浅显的悸动，因为这是个和王马小吉拉近关系的好机会。王马从开学以来就缠着他不放，时而带着他玩一些规则古怪的小游戏，时而拉着跌跌撞撞的最原跑遍学校的每个角落，对见习侦探气喘吁吁的模样乐此不疲。最原终一曾跟亲密的伙伴，百田解斗和春川魔姬吐露过自己的苦衷，但当他自认为讲述出这一系列烦不胜烦的经历后，桌子对面的百田和春川短暂地对视一眼，随后百田挠了挠头。

“终一，虽然我和春姬都不太懂，但王马那家伙听起来好像对你有好感啊。”

“诶？”

最原那个瞬间是惊怔的，他有些怀疑地看了看春川，面无表情的刺客小姐认真地向他颔首。

“呃、不…不是的，王马君应该只是觉得取笑我比较有趣…”

然而就在这番对话结束的第二天，王马在和他玩小刀游戏时不慎划破了手指。白皙的手指猝不及防被割破，细小的伤口里渗出鲜血，少年发出吃痛的低呼。那个瞬间最原终一夺掉了他手中精巧的利器，焦急地冲到医务室里取来了用于包扎的绷带。当他回到教室时，见到王马乖巧地坐在椅子里，清澈的紫眸无辜地望着他。

微风吹入教室，半透明的窗帘飘晃，夕阳在屋子里罩上镀金般的色彩。最原终一突然觉得心中某些地方被悄然触动，他拉了把椅子坐在王马面前，小心翼翼地为对方处理伤口。平日肆意妄为的小总统此时异常听话，安静地坐在原位，只有扬起的嘴角和弯月般的眼眸证实了他不错的心情。

直到包扎完毕，王马举起精致处理的手，看了又看，才转向最原，露出一个大大的招牌笑容。但最原终一并不买账，他有些心疼又有些恼怒地发问，为什么要做这种无意义伤害自己的事情。

“嘻嘻嘻~那种事情并不重要啦。”王马无所谓地摆了摆手：“从最开始相遇到现在，小最原满脑子想着的都是我的事情吧？这样就够了。”

双唇中吐出的字句如同往常一样轻巧，但最原的心跳却不争气地开始怦然加快。王马小吉依旧是一副笑吟吟的天真表情，但他的所有心思和计划永远无法捕捉，又永远无法预料。

正如那个小恶魔所说，从两人开始相遇到现在，不知道从哪个节点开始，他的心里已经全是王马小吉的影子、他离不开王马小吉了。

但…王马对他的感觉呢？孩童般天真笑容的背后永远捉摸不透的感情，纵使是有着侦探才能的最原终一也无法轻易判断。迷茫朦胧的爱慕想要得到来自于对方的认可，但就算天天都有见面的机会，青涩的高中生侦探也不敢正面确认，只好将这份感情暂时藏在心底。

直到上周放学时，夜长同学甩着一叠旅行券，兴冲冲地跑进了教室前门：“喵哈哈~！亲爱的同学们，快点感谢神明为大家提供的免费温泉旅行机会吧！”

教室里的气氛很快变得热闹起来，最原盯着手里被塞进来的免费劵，不自觉地抬起头，看向了王马的位置。

然后他惊诧地发现对方也在看着他。小总统正托着腮，指尖捏着温泉旅行的门票，两人的视线在空中毫无预兆地碰撞又交汇，王马显然怔了怔，却并没有移开视线，而是笑了笑，将门票放在自己面前，颇含暗示性地落下一吻。

最原终一瞬间移开了目光、他红着脸极快地转过身去。身后传来王马放肆的笑声，却并不让最原觉得无地自容。他捏紧了手里的旅行券，金瞳中的神色闪闪发亮。

借着这个机会，他想试着为暧昧画上句号。

温泉旅行共计两天一夜。出发的那天最原终一起得很早。他赶到食堂时，甚至被端着甜甜圈盒的朝日奈前辈惊讶地打量了一番。作为侦探，他大概可以揣测到学姐的心理活动，无非就是“难得见到最原君这个时间来吃早饭”一类。

在餐桌上被百田拍着肩膀戏称：想不到终一竟然会为了修学旅行这么激动。（但当最原看到百田眼眶下淡淡的青色时，也忍不住想在心里默默吐槽：明明你更加激动，一晚上没有睡着觉吧。）

集合去列车站的路上非常顺利。最原在巴士上偷偷瞥向王马的位置时，见到小总统神不知鬼不觉地抢了七海前辈的游戏机，一路上哼着歌玩里面的像素游戏。到达车站时，或许要感恩狛枝前辈的幸运能力保佑，今天的车站里几乎没有人，看起来就像整辆列车都被超高校级们占领一般。

春川在车站时表现得和平常并无区别，但当最原看到她身边半人高的皮箱时还是忍不住咋舌。西园寺前辈路过她身边时，望着那皮箱噗嗤一声笑了出来，在感受到春川身边的气场后还是选择吐了吐舌就悄悄离开。只有神经稍粗的百田意识不到问题所在，甚至主动要求帮春川放置行李，在掂了掂重量后尴尬地咳了一声：“春姬，有些事情还是由你独立完成比较好。”

乡下偏远，列车需要行驶很久，因此最原早就打算尽量在旅途中和王马拉近距离。他观察到小总统的心情似乎也很好，早在出发前就将行李扔给东条保管，在打发时间的游戏机被七海抢回去后，开始跟在kibo身后一直说风凉话，就连现在也是一样。

“喂喂，我说啊，”他在手边扩出小喇叭，故意放大音量：“难不成机器人也要和我们一起泡温泉？”

“…请不要说这种歧视别人的话！我会录下来的！”

Kibo说话时显得有些底气不足，王马见状故作惊诧地哦了一声：“真奇怪，泡了水的录音机会漏电坏掉吧？就跟脑子进了水的破铜烂铁一样没用~”

心力交瘁的机器人毫无辩驳之力，他极不情愿地后退几步，转头见到最原正朝这边走来。

“最原君！”

那样感激的语气，完全是把最原终一当成救星般的存在。王马似乎被打扰了兴致，有些不悦地朝最原撇撇嘴，戏谑地开口道：“哎呀…小最原真是帅气的登场方式，是被派来拯救公主的王子吗？”

被形容成公主的Kibo短暂地无视了这句嘲讽，提着背包朝入间的方向跑去。最原终一不知所措，睫毛来回眨动，无处安放的视线最后定格在王马的鞋尖。

“哎——，玩具跑掉了，好遗憾…”王马深而夸张地叹气，一副不爽的表情写满了对最原的责备。

“呃、抱歉。那个…”

“所以说，小最原为什么要来找我？刚刚开始都是你的错喔，包括被七海前辈把游戏机抢回去也是。”

咄咄逼人的话语抢占了对话的主权，王马几乎不给他时间反应。最原渐渐觉得力竭，他数次想要开口却不知从何说起，组织良好的字句到了唇边，最后也只变成了破碎的叹息。

“…”

注意到对方语气里隐约的失落，王马抬起头，认真地打量着最原的表情。和擅于用谎言伪装真心的小总统不同，最原终一的心思称得上肉眼可察。眉头微微蹙起，呆毛有些委屈地垂下，明明是来发出邀请的，却一副欲言又止的模样…

王马双手抱头，在原地站定。两人间的沉默持续了片刻，最原才发出小声的问询：

“…王马君，可以…和我坐在一起吗？”

说出这句话时，最原甚至不敢看对方的表情。他垂下眼眸，片刻后只听到王马狡黠的笑声，随后手腕便被一把拽起。

“真没办法，小最原再在这里婆婆妈妈的话，列车就要开走咯？”

列车运行的时间很长，很多车厢都空空荡荡，最原却被王马扯着和前辈们坐在了一起。雾切见到他踉跄着从上个车厢走过来时也是明显一愣，但见到他身边嬉皮笑脸的小总统时，她只是无奈地撩起了耳边的碎发，淡淡地道：“玩得开心。”

“诶、嗯…”

雾切意味深长地看了他一眼，笑了笑就走回了自己的座位。王马拉着他跑过冰山学姐的卡座，直奔最高年级的车厢，毫无破绽地混入了前辈们当中。

最原知道王马从来不会甘于平静和寂寞，有着首脑才能的他更倾向于在人群中发挥魅力，这点和性格沉静的侦探完全相反。被拉着坐在热闹的前辈们中间时，最原起初还显得有些不适应，后来被好心的小泉学姐递过一杯热茶——顺便又听了一点说教，诸如“下次要好好和王马同学相处”（她大概是误会了什么）此类的话——才逐渐适应起这里的气氛。

茶杯里的温度稍高，最原小口抿着茶水，偷偷看王马的侧脸。他的心上人和狛枝聊得很开心，期间不断提及左右田的黑历史，机械师的表情几乎炸毛，又有点羞于在索尼娅面前发作，只能黑着脸用眼神警告吵吵嚷嚷的搞事二人组。

……王马君…好像很开心的样子。

小总统阳光朝气的笑颜看得他出神。偶尔抛开他超高校级的身份，首脑的风范，最原才会想起原来王马君也只是个高中生，并没有过老的资历和深沉的心机，只是个天赋异禀的高中生……

“啊，狛枝他平时不是这样的，你不要介意啦。”

嘴里嚼着香气扑鼻的食物，终里赤音含糊不清地拍了拍最原的肩，过大的力道差点让他喷在杯子里。最原尴尬地抬起头，意识到自己盯得过久，僵硬地移开了视线。

在他转过头，试着和身边的罪木学姐聊天时，没注意到那双紫眸里的余光朝他投来短暂的一瞥。

列车继续前行。窗外可见富士山隐没云间的山体，玻璃映出火红的枫林的影子。

花村准备了丰盛的午饭，最原品尝到此等美味时也微微吃惊，甚至不由自主地浮现出“这莫非才是王马君选择和前辈们坐在一起的原因…？”等古怪的想法。

舟车劳顿，小总统进餐后显得有些疲倦，先前还在欢畅聊天的77期生也表现出了难以克制的困意。王马打了个长长的哈欠，转头看向身边坐姿有些局促、在谈话中消耗较少、因此还算精神的最原：“我们回去吧？”

“呃…？嗯、嗯。”

不过在告别学长姐时，看着王马笑吟吟的模样，最原还是有些摸不清他的行为思路。比如说…现在要去哪里？

微小的顾虑在被牵住手时完全打消。交相的十指传来温热的触感，王马轻声哼着小调，拉着他大摇大摆地向最后几节车厢走去。穿过78期生，又穿过他们自己学年的车厢…最原看到百田躺在座椅里呼呼大睡，春川望着外面飞驰而过的景色；他又看到天海指着手机屏幕，给身边的赤松讲解着什么；接下来是正在拆卸kibo左腿的入间……

“……诶、诶？王马君，不在这里……？”

然而王马没有作任何停留，果断地对同学们视而不见。直到两人完全进入没人打扰的区域，小总统才关上了身后的拉门，慵懒地舒展开身体。

“嗯——~恶之总统的午睡时间，当然不允许任何无关打扰。”

“……咦？”

一时间没有完全理解话语的意思，最原发愣地指了指自己。王马等了两秒钟，冷漠地补充一句：“因为小最原没用到连打扰的程度都算不上，就负责帮我赶苍蝇吧。”

话虽这么说，两人还是正常地，面对面在座位里坐了下来。王马安静时，他周身的气氛似乎也随之一并冷却。最原听到铁轨和车体擦蹭的声音，王马撑起手肘，眯着眼眺望窗外火红的枫叶。正午的日光自车窗外倾泻而下，将白皙的脸颊，深邃的紫色眼眸中蒙上一层柔软的鎏金。

“……”

最原看得有些失神，王马全然不在意对方目不转睛的注视，他倚在窗边，阖上眼眸，渐渐入睡。安静下来的王马君不再带着张牙舞爪的锐气，他身边某种令人生畏的气场也就此平定，慵散的睡颜看上去不加防备，可以让人窥探到他真实面目的一角……

失去最基本的戒控意识，就这样在我面前睡着的王马君…好犯规……。

黏着的视线仿佛要复刻睡颜的每个细节，从深色垂敛的发梢，到微颤的眼睫，再到精巧的鼻翼，最后将目光驻于红润的薄唇。四周静得只有铁轨摩擦的声音，浅浅的呼吸声，以及最原自己清晰的心跳。

体内似乎有莫名的魔力驱使，最原终一小心翼翼地起身、控制着自己不发出半点声音，他听见潜意识里传来对趁虚而入的下三滥作为的痛骂，但就算狠下心摒弃一点道德，暂时弃尊严和底线于身后不顾，他也想要多接近一点王马君…哪怕只有这个时候。

……距离一点点凑近，终于在盛大灿烂的金红色光芒中双唇相贴。起初因为犹疑而惊颤不已的心跳也慢慢平复下来，最原闭上眼，将全身心都集中于唇上湿热柔软的触感。

——他没有看到面前的紫眸掀开一条细微的缝隙，又似乎满意地合拢弯起。

接着列车驶入某个隧道，四周一片黑暗。

“这里就是我们今天要入住的地方吗？”

“好壮观……”

“真是令人惊讶，明明很有风情，却意外地不出名…”

融合了传统和东洋风格，壮观的温泉旅馆里走出迎宾的服务生，礼貌地说着“欢迎各位光临”之类的迎客词，随之走上去帮各位超高校级接拿行李。

活动以年级和个人为单位，女孩子们嬉闹着跑去露天浴池，乒乓球室和棋牌桌也很快热闹起来。最原本以为王马也会先冲向汤池，或者会试着和塞蕾丝前辈一较高下——没想到小总统此时对人多的地方一点都不感兴趣，拉着他美其名曰“搜查环节开始”，接着将温泉旅馆的几层楼上上下下跑了个遍。

半路退出显然再无可能，最原只得任他胡闹，直到晚饭时间两人才回到大厅，此时所有人都集中在桌前享用晚餐。对此王马给出的评价是：没有花村前辈做得好吃。

最原确实跑得累了，就算经过一段时间的夜训，体力增强的他也有些吃不消王马无厘头的胡闹。百田由衷又无心地建议他：先不要管那个小恶魔。

“王马那家伙只会卷走你的节奏。稳定一下自己再去追逐他的脚步吧，怎么样？”

最原沉默片刻，有些惊讶地回道：“真不像是百田君会说出的话。”

散席后最原独自一人回到房间，拿着浴衣去了汤池。（感谢两位幸运，）按照民俗，今晚恰巧还有祭典与花火大会，此时大多数人在外面的商业街拍纪念照，或观看当地的风俗表演，以至于温泉里完全没人。池水上飘着氤氲的蒸汽，最原靠着池边坐下，舒服地长叹一声。

静下心后，他便开始无法自控地去想王马的事情。破碎成片的记忆纠缠在一起，从初遇到逐渐建立羁绊，到不由自主地萌生好感，直至如今。王马的形象在他心中愈发清晰的同时，最原也发觉自己越来越看不透他，越来越想要靠近他，不知何时萌生的青涩的爱意早已将他牢牢黏控，而让他逐步堕落，无法自拔的恶魔即名为王马小吉。

想起那天教室里，紫发紫眸的小总统举起手，无名指上的绷带宛如锁住心弦的银戒。

【从最开始相遇到现在，小最原满脑子想着的都是我的事情吧？】

——或许王马君说的对。

——我好像……再也离不开他了。

不知道过了多久，久到最原觉得自己在温泉里泡得有些神志不清时，他才从热水中起身，披上浴衣离开汤池，起身去超高校级们约定的，观赏烟花的地点。

远远他就看见百田站在山坡上向他招手，春川坐在他身边。对方脚下是柔软的草坪，身后还有漆黑的树林。离近了时最原才发现百田手里拿着两盒没动过的章鱼烧，对方不由分说地塞给他一盒，最原接过时还残留着温暖的余热。

接着百田满怀遗憾又滔滔不绝地为他讲述起乡下绝赞的夏日祭，便宜的可乐和糖果，简单的射击游戏，消暑首选弹珠汽水……说到这里，百田指了指不远处。最原顺着他的手指方向看去，见到王马正独自坐在那里，身穿黑白格子的浴衣，头顶带着红白相间的狐狸面具，手里拿着咬了半口的苹果糖，百无聊赖地望着夜空。

“……”

百田朝他挤眉弄眼。最原深吸了一口气，他站起身，一步一步向王马身边走去。

“王马君…。”

静谧的夏夜，星空是厚重的紫，一如王马转头看向他时眼瞳里的颜色。最原在他身边坐下时，许久未觉的紧张情绪猝然从足尖蔓延至大脑，心跳后知后觉地乱鼓，脑海里的某些措辞瞬间变得一片空白。

“……呃、我…”

“嗯？”

王马小吉偏了偏头，戏谑地看着他。紧张时便会变得磕磕巴巴的小侦探格外可爱，晚间的微风拂过蓝黑的发梢，撩开额前的碎发，露出瑰丽的明月般的眼眸。

最原紧张地思考着说些什么开场白比较合适。咫尺间可以闻到王马身上香甜的奶糖气味，还有手中苹果糖的糖浆、气泡酒果汁这些独属于夏日花火的元素，纠缠在一起，融化在他黑白方格的浴衣上。王马懒得等他开口前的数十秒，喀吱咬下一块木棍上的苹果糖。

然后他们聊天。坐在半昏的夜空下聊他们的初遇，回想起来甚至有些尴尬的一些碎片，在不断的相处中深入的羁绊…如果没有希望峰学院，两位才能的持有者本应当不会有任何交集，唯一的可能性或许是成年后，正义的侦探与邪恶首脑间的针锋相对。

但当最原内心暗自感慨着这一点时，王马却神秘地在唇边竖起一根手指，模仿着对方反驳的语气：“这是不对的~。小最原忘记了吗？”

“哎…？”

王马笑而不语，定定地看着他。远处传来逐渐加重的吆喝声，他们身后有前辈兴奋地从草坪上起身，盯着澄澈的星空。

“嘻嘻嘻，那次明明都焦急得要跪下了，口口声声说着‘求求你！让我加入你的组织吧！’，我才勉为其难地理睬了可怜的小最原喔？”

“……咦、下跪？！没有那种事！而且说是要加入组织什么的，明明是王马君先全盘托出…”

“咦——？真的吗？”

“真…”

话语戛然而止，心底似乎划过一道明亮的闪电，随即一切都转而变得了然。

等一下，说起来，最开始明明是……

【成员超过一万人以上的巨大组织，我完全没头绪……】

……

【竟然跑来找我讲话，小最原真是不怕死耶！】

…………

所以…………

………最开始…明明是我……

“烟花！”

身后传来学姐们的惊呼声。天边第一颗烟花点燃炸开，粉色和绿色的烟火斑斓缤纷，燃烧的光芒熠熠生辉，点亮了最原终一眼前那双素来深邃的紫瞳。接着是更多烟花升空时的啸声，微弱的焦气，空气中爆裂的破碎焰星…烟花不断地升空，王马紫眸中变幻的光芒忽明忽灭，最原却能从中清楚地捕捉到除烟火之外，不会说谎的神色。

“王马君…”

开口时的声音依旧有些颤抖，但其中蕴含的意味却认真而坚定。

“…我喜欢你。”

“嗯…~”王马小吉早有预谋般笑了起来，随后吐了吐舌：“这个时候说谎会扫兴的，所以…我同意和小最原交往啦。”

明亮的火焰幸福而灿烂，辉煌的金色烟花在空中毫无保留地绽放。所有人都目不转睛地看着天空四散的星火，焰雨瞬间的美已然在众人心中铭刻为永恒，唯独对最原和王马而言，永不凋零的意味停留在另一层面——花火大会中，青涩又心意确真的亲吻。

TBC

→Next Chapter


	17. 20201218 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201218 最王1x1
> 
> 是主题为温泉旅行的口嗨，仅仅是口嗨！所以质量可能有点次，但嗨的内容很多> <！
> 
> 于是分成了两段发，不然显得doi会有些突兀。

←Previous Chapter

“说起来，王马君…有泡温泉吗？”

等到烟花大会结束，两人走回温泉旅馆，最原才想起这个问题。明明此行是为了泡温泉，但王马来到这里后，好像并没有去过露天浴场，或者汤池…说起来他刚刚是直接去了祭典吧，从时间上判断…

“泡过了喔！”

…咦？和自己的推理不符，最原第一时间愣了愣，但他很快就意识到什么：“王马君是…开玩笑的，对吗？”

“嗯——嘻嘻嘻，不愧是小最原，没有被恋爱冲昏头脑，真不错！”

一边这么说着，王马踮起脚尖，不轻不重地咬了咬最原的耳朵。他很快就看到纯情侦探的脸猛地变红，几乎害羞到无地自容的程度。

“…王马君！请不要取笑我……”

“什么嘛，这明明是情侣间最基本的调情！如果连这种程度都面红耳赤，以后怎么跟我做那种事？”

“呃…指的是？”

“当然是——这种事~”

王马从宽大的袖口里伸出双手，左手的拇指和食指套成圆圈，将右手的食指放入其中抽插…他坏笑着抬起眼眸，盯着小侦探的反应。在短暂的怔神后，最原意料之中地匆匆倒退两步，甚至差点摔倒。

“呜、王马君…！！”

果不其然，童贞侦探脸上的热气将近肉眼可见。王马收起调笑他的动作，心情大好地抻了抻双臂：“说起来现在露天浴池应该刚打扫过，小最原要不要去一起泡？”

“……”

最原努力地平复几次自己的呼吸。虽然早就料到…交往后的王马君大概会拿出这些捉弄人的手段，但是…想到那些颇具暗示性的，糟糕的动作，他还是忍不住脸颊发烫。

……

最原终一很快就知道了什么是更糟糕的事。

当王马大摇大摆地在更衣室门口摆上“清洁中勿入”的牌子时，最原还没有注意到其中异样的暗示。直到王马褪下黑白相间的浴衣，露出光裸洁白的两条腿，接着是上面仅被一条毛巾遮住的、隐秘的部位…在此之前从未想过王马的身体会那么白，简直到了反光的程度，连胸口和腰也……

“咦？小最原在盯着哪里看？”

这番话显然是故意为之，最原终一慌乱地移开视线，但王马不依不饶地紧追上讥讽的调笑：“欸——不会吧？半小时前才刚告白过，现在就直接想开始做爱吗？”

“…咳！！”

最原差点被那个过分越界的词呛到，他红着脸，连哄带赶地把小恶魔送进了温泉边的淋浴间，在对方听见自己不争气的心跳声前送走了这个小祖宗。

泡温泉前要先清洗身体是常识，只不过最原担心王马又会做出让他失去定力的举动，于是在更衣室里等候了十多分钟才带着毛巾进入淋浴间。

——只不过他没料到会见到那番景象。

“啊，小最原~”

光洁的地板上好心地铺着防滑垫，墙边的架子上摆着整齐的洗浴用品，花洒显然已经开了很久，淋浴间里一片雾蒙蒙的热气。王马跪在防滑垫上，满身都是沐浴露打出的泡泡，他正拿着移动喷头，看样子是刚准备冲掉。

“诶…？！”

身体的几个关键部位都被绵密的泡沫覆盖，那些带着香气的遮掩物还在顺着光洁白皙的身躯不断下滑…刻意为之，如同情趣服饰一样的设计，瞬间让最原脸颊的温度飙升到临近爆炸。

“脸红什么？小最原明明和我一样都是男性。”

还在若无其事地说着这种话，王马打开了喷头，温热的水流冲出，一点点清洗干净体表的沐浴液。除了在热气中逐渐散开的清香，还有面前随着泡沫流落，暴露出的白皙躯体…。

最原逐渐感到一股难以言说的口干舌燥，循着血液和趋于急促的心跳声，发出鼓鸣般的噪响，在他全身弥漫开来，又汇于令人难堪的某个位置。暧昧的器官逐渐变得沉重，当最原猛地警醒时为时已晚。

“小最原果真是个闷骚变态啊…。只是看着我的裸体就可以勃起？”

王马完全不给他应变的时间，他关掉喷头，从跪姿站起身。细滑的水流沿着坚韧的腰，腿与胯的合线缓缓流下，又隐没于双腿的细缝中。最原终一看见了恋人形状漂亮的性器，原来王马君的那个位置…他来不及多想就匆匆移开视线，差点摔倒在防滑垫上。

“王、王马君…你不是要泡…温泉，为什么……”

最原紧张到口齿不清，不过总算说出了一句算是完整的话。王马似笑非笑地看着他的反应，锐利的视线意味深长，从脸颊一路下移，直至毛巾包裹的部位…下面已然可疑地鼓起。

小总统脸上的笑容漂亮得如同非人的魅魔，他的举止也是一样。就在最原身处魔窟，无所适从时，他头顶宽大的固定花洒突然打开，淋下的温水猝不及防浇了他满身。

“哇啊！！”

罪魁祸首无辜地拧掉身边的开关：“哎呀呀~我没料到这里的空间竟然这么小。”

“……”

最原终一沉默不语。他撩起额前湿淋淋的头发，蓝黑色的发丝自指缝间穿过，又软软地垂下，露出一对垂敛的金瞳。水珠顺着他的动作从脸颊滑至下颌线，逐终滴落。

“王马君。”

被念出名字的转瞬间，王马小吉敏锐地意识到最原在生气。他意识到自己似乎有些过分，于是转过头，故意不与严厉的金瞳对视，快速地道：“那么我就先去泡温泉了，小最原记得要洗干净脖子喔！”

“…”

小总统干脆地甩上门，此时淋浴间内只剩最原一人。他望着连通露天浴池的单向毛玻璃，片刻后低下头，将滚烫的脸颊埋在手心里。

——差一点……忍不住。

夏天的夜晚有点冷，露天温泉的热气刚好适宜。王马在池边坐下，头上压着叠好的毛巾，水珠沿着翘起的发尾缓缓滴落。他试探着用脚尖点了点水面，在稍微适应了温度后缓慢地将腿伸了进去，任由温泉池面没过大腿和腰胯，最后整具身体都浸没在温暖的水中。

“呼——”

他惬意地舒了口气，伸了个长长的懒腰，抬头看向星空。温泉里陌生的硫磺味，以及过热的水汽几乎将他整个人笼罩其中。

……

当最原拉开那扇毛玻璃门时，他看到王马可怜地转过头，泫然欲泣的紫眸熟练得随时可以流出真正的泪水：“小最原……”

“…”最原叹了口气，他走到王马身边，跨入温热的水池。王马盯着他的动作，指尖故作拘谨地一点点挪过去，碰碰他的手，又快速地收回，一副知错就改的模样。

……这样的王马…虽然有点可爱，但总觉得比平时更难办。

最原反过去牵住他的手，两人在水下十指相握。王马得逞地笑了笑，贴近坐过来一点。

两人对着月亮聊起今晚的祭典，作为逛了夏日祭的一方，王马负担起讲述那些习俗的重任，最原则在他身边安静地听，偶尔抬起手，扶一下他头顶歪掉的毛巾。

“…然后昆太就去追那只七彩斑斓的蝉啦！嘻嘻嘻，不过小最原应该猜到了，那只蝉其实是被我故意涂上颜色的~……”

王马说着说着，不由自主地向他肩上靠。温软的身体贴过来的一瞬，最原突然觉得心脏一停，他恍然意识到两人正…或许这么形容并不合理，但确实是第一次真正意义上的赤裸相贴。思及此，某些蠢蠢欲动的念头便邪恶地向外膨胀，使得他不由自主地看向水面下恋人朦胧的躯体。

“…”

“……”

王马有意识地将自己讲述的声音压得越来越小，但最原却没有出声问询的表示。小总统只消短短几秒就领悟了他在注意什么，于是他伸出另一只手，向恋人的胯间探去。

“…喂，小最原…？”

“啊！”

轻柔的指腹触碰逐渐向下，距离敏感的大腿根部越来越近。王马凑近他的脸，接着是耳畔，故意吹着气：“要不要…就在这里做？”

“嗯、唔…慢一点……”

扩张从手指开始。最原依旧坐在温泉里，王马搂着他的肩颈跪在他身前，沉入水面的臀部不住地颤抖。最原一只手向外掰开白软的臀肉，另一只手没入温热的水，小心翼翼地从穴口试探着插入一根手指。

“抱歉…很痛吗？”

他听到王马倒吸着凉气，但对方的动作却没有任何示弱的表示，反而在热水的包裹下，大胆地顺着他的指节吞过去一点。后面实在过紧，紧到最原怀疑能不能加入第二根手指…但王马强横地命令着他，甚至难得动用了首脑般的威严。

“如果趁着这个时候还做不到的话、呼唔…回到、希望峰…小最原在毕业之前…唔…、都绝对不会做…！”

最原只得乖乖服从他的命令。漫长的扩张过程充分展现了两人对此坚定的耐心，直到两根手指可以顺利地在其中进出，王马在耳边的呼声趋于甜腻，两人才气喘吁吁地更换姿势。跪在毛巾上，王马扶住池边的石头，用手分开股缝：“再…进来一点……”

出于不放心，扩张还在持续，只是动作大胆地向湿热的肉壁里深入了几分。被紧致的穴肉包裹手指，很容易就能够觉察到里面某处微小的凸起——事实上很浅，浅到不费什么力气就能轻轻戳弄按压。当最原这么做的时候，他见到王马呜地绷直了身体，就连脚趾都迫切地想要抓住足趾间流过的温泉水。

“呜♡…”

被咬在唇齿间的喘息声黏腻不堪，带着变了情欲的声调，难以想象…是王马会发出来的声音。他身前的性器随着身体颤抖的频率，不断触到水面，又与微凉的空气相接，感受冷热变化最为敏感的前端已然滴淌晶莹透明的腺液。

直至三根手指终于可以在后穴顺畅出入，王马才脱力地转过身。两人都有些晕，不知是闻硫磺闻得久，还是因为湿润空气里过于甜腻的气息…。王马压着最原，让他坐回浅水的池边，接着主动撑开自己已经变得湿润无比的穴口，对准身下的性器，缓慢地在温热的池水中，随着坐下的动作一点点吞进性器的头部…直至整根没入。

“小最原……”

由于疼痛而颤抖的声音几近让人理智崩坏，王马不得不停下动作，依靠吐息缓解身下传来的撕裂感。接着他自己动起了腰，仔细控制着节奏，后穴吞吐着含入的性器，尽量自己操向敏感的腺点…紧致的穴肉上起下沉，包裹性器的快感甚于温热的泉水。

然而片刻后王马就有些疲于动作，屈于难以磨灭的疼痛，提臀又坐下的频率越来越小。直至最原忍不住伸出手，扣住对方的腰，向穴肉深处挺进性器。王马掐着他的脊背，十指在后背留下的抓痕异常疼痛，伴随着难以克制的呜咽声…最原忍不住亲吻他的肩颈，牙齿和吻痕落在雪白的脖颈间，权当安慰与回敬。

池中的泉水随着两人激烈的动作波澜起伏，水声与肉体的撞击声，细微的呻吟声和呼吸声…以及两人互相听得最为清晰的，身体初次交融时激烈鲜明的心跳。被过分的快感淹没，王马最先射了出来，而在后穴受到刺激后的倏然收紧中，最原也难以遏制地释放。

“…好糟糕……”

太热了，温泉使人头晕脑胀，两人在数分钟内都只是倚在对方身上喘气。王马慵懒地亲他的耳廓，发出奖励般的呻吟声，轻得如同猫爪在挠羽毛，亦同纤长的十指拨弄竖琴。片刻后察觉到后穴的异物还没完全软掉，王马意味坚决地推开了最原，坚强地走上岸，回到淋浴间冲凉。

“…等一下…别动。”

就在最原片刻后也跨进并不宽敞的淋浴间后，王马咬着牙将移动喷头递给他：“帮我冲干净。”

最原迷惑地接过喷头，重复了一遍问题：“冲…？”

“哈？当然是你射在里面的东西，射精后就给我负起责任啊…！”

王马在防滑垫上躺下，双腿折叠于胸前，湿漉漉的紫色眼瞳瞪着他。不过此时的瞪眼简直没有任何威慑力…杀伤力倒是够大的了，最原手里拿着的喷头差点砸到脚。

蹲下身，最原克制住自己激烈的心跳。王马已经有认真分开自己的臀部，却只能把粉红的穴口拉出一条不算宽的线。最原只得试着伸入一根手指…他听到对方唇角不自觉泄出的呻吟声，同时果然在里面感受到了某些残留的液体。

但是太窄了…最原试着抠弄柔软的穴肉，然而当手指在里面蛮横地搅动时，王马前面的性器因此又立了起来，甚至被刺激得差点直接高潮。他急促地喘息着，拼命向最原摇头：“小最原…不行…！”

最原只得放弃粗暴的动作，他将小穴掰得更开，低声说了句抱歉后，将喷头对准了穴口。

“呜、呜嗯嗯嗯呜♡……”

温热的水流灌入内壁，异样湿滑的触感，和被性器填满的胀痛感完全不同…王马不由得弓起身体，手指抓紧了身下的防滑垫，他断断续续地呻吟着，只觉得下面要重新被温热的水填满。最原十多秒后便关掉了喷头，小心翼翼地问：

“王马君…、可不可以试着…挤出来……”

“我知道…！”

羞愤的声音不像是在回答，更像是某种刻毒的咒骂。体内的精液被温热的肠壁蠕动着前推，白浊色混着水逐渐流出穴口，在身下的防滑垫上逐渐汇聚成色情的一滩。期间的呻吟声依旧是动听而难耐的，就连画面都让人全然无法移开视线，最原想着竟然排出了好多…于是目不转睛地打量着眼前一开一合的后穴。

“…变态！”

直到他被王马狠狠地痛骂。

在终于清理完身体，包括堪称狼藉的现场后，两人才穿着浴衣重新回到寝室。索性王马的身体素质不错，就算是第一次做完也显得很有活力，甚至在回到房间后商议着要不要在睡前和其他人打一场枕头大战。

“说起来，百田君他们去哪了？今晚应该没有别的活动…”

“喔——是前辈们的表演啦。为了感谢这里的热情接待，超高校级们也决定在节日上大展身手，比如说舞园前辈，现在这里的居民估计在为她的歌声痛哭流涕呢~。”

最原颔首。他此时才发觉自己对这边的活动基本一无所知，来之前好像只是一心关注于如何和王马君拉近距离而已。现在不仅是目的达到，而且两人已经开始交往、甚至……

“砰！”

胡思乱想被猛地打断。一个枕头呼啸而至，直接砸到他脸上，王马得意的笑声随之轻快地响起：“锵锵——十分！”

“…”

最原无奈地取下拍到脸上的枕头，笑着回击过去。

松松垮垮的浴衣相互摩擦，两个高中生就在面积不大的房间里开始了打闹。片刻后，这场小情侣间的嬉闹以王马持握绝对胜利的姿态，把最原逼到不得不举手投降而告终。

“怎么样？小最原完全不是我的对手~”

“…”

那双金眸只是淡淡地看着他，里面有些委屈的神色。暧昧的跨坐姿势下，某种求讨目的昭然若揭，却是难以抗拒的有效手段。

“…欸——视线太犯规了，别这么看着我，红牌！”

王马撇过头，在最原反应过来前，他就从浴衣宽大的袖口里掏出了那个方才在祭典上购得的，红白相间的狐狸假面，闪电般扣过来。

“…诶、诶诶！”

躲闪不及，最原被面具直接夺去了视野。硬邦邦的面具壳是半脸设计，跟他的脸型意外地合适，只不过王马扣过来的力道太大，使得两人一起倒在了榻榻米的床垫上。

“痛…王马君？”

眼前一片令人心惊胆战的黑暗，最原不由得出声问询对方的目的。王马恶趣味地夺去了他的视觉，使得其余的感官变得更加敏锐…例如，可以生动地感受到王马的膝盖压在他腰侧，碰到的肌肉隐约有点痒。

……好像又…超过了。

在刚冒出这个念头的同时，唇上突然与柔软温热的某物相贴，交汇处洒下有些灼热的呼吸。

“…”

在更为湿润的舌尖触碰到唇瓣时，心跳陡然变得快起来，最原能感到王马似乎试图正试探着撬开他的齿列，初次湿吻的二人都很生涩，王马的喘息变得更烫，最原努力去记住津液相交的触感，尽可能地配合对方的节奏……

吻毕后王马才取下了扣在他脸上的面具，坐在最原双腿间，笑眯眯地舔掉唇角的涎液。

“对了，说起来，王马君的…”

“嗯？”

“……。”

最原自知音量小到听不清，于是红着脸，干脆指了指对方的胸口。王马顺着他的手势低下头，顿觉一阵好笑：“噗，交往短短几小时，已经把色情狂的本质暴露无遗了吗？”

“只是、稍微有点好奇…。”

王马不加反驳，只是转过身，倚倒在了他怀里：“看吧。”

“……”

自上向下看去，透过浴衣宽大的领口，恋人精巧的锁骨线，以及白皙的胸口一览无遗。黑白浴衣的布料有些粗糙，浸泡温泉又加速了血液循环，因此粉嫩的乳尖在两人方才打闹时，就已经毫无悬念地在浴袍遮掩下翘起。

出于好奇心…侦探的天性，最原大胆地伸出手，解开王马腰间的浴衣条带，顺着对方有些不情愿的动作和抗拒性的哼声，将宽松的上半截衣服自肩褪下。随后修长的十指好奇地捻住胸前微硬的乳尖，在指甲与指腹间小心地揉搓。

“唔…、嗯……”

发出小声小声的闷哼，王马无力地倚坐在他怀里，身体像是融化般瘫软，任由摆布的情态可爱至极。乳尖很快变得发硬发肿，却更加富有弹性…让人忍不住想要好奇地继续亵玩。

…胸口像是着了火，连带着下体也变得莫名兴奋起来，王马将头向后垫在最原的锁骨间，情动的喘息声黏腻而惬意。松松软软、翘起的紫色发尾无意识地摩擦着侦探敏感的脖颈。使得最原的呼吸也不自觉地加重。

“…小最原……唔、不可以一直…只碰那里…”

起了生理反应的下体逐渐变得难耐，王马不自觉地夹住了双腿。他伸手向后探去，准确地寻找到那个一碰就会惹得最原浑身颤栗的位置，隔着浴衣抚慰起来。

渐而粗重的喘息声，房间里干涩的空气中逐渐弥漫开情欲的气氛，直至两人情不自禁地接吻，接着一同倒在床铺当中。王马躺在温软的床垫中，柔软紫发在枕头里完全散开，腰部以上完全裸露，皮肤上带着一点出浴后淡淡的粉色。

最原忍不住凑上胸口，舔吻硬起的乳尖。除了沐浴露，似乎是错觉…还带着一点奶香气，或者是王马君身体原来就有的气味…好可爱。

“唔、小最原……”

王马自主地分开双腿，任最原的手指伸入宽大的浴衣下摆，寻找到敏感的会阴位置，缓慢地按揉起来。绷紧的穴口在愉悦的快感下逐渐放松，在温泉里先是浸泡，再接着是被操得趋于柔软…这一次很轻易就容纳了手指的侵入。

王马闷哼着抓住最原的后背，在性器前端插入时硬生生隐忍了自己的喘息，却还是有一点眼泪不由自主地从脸颊落下。最原亲吻他的脸颊，吻他散落的紫发，叼咬着他的耳廓，让王马转移一点微小的注意力。对方起初还难耐不堪的呼吸声很快变得黏软下来，细小又甜腻的吐息声萦绕在最原耳畔，无疑是胜于生理的快感。

临近高潮时，王马恶意地一口咬上最原的锁骨，留下鲜明得如同标记般的齿印。最原低低呻吟了一声，吃痛地望着小总统得偿所愿的表情，回敬般地将下身狠狠插向穴肉深处……

相拥着高潮后，他们四目相对，注视着彼此眼瞳中难掩的爱意，接着相吻。

温泉旅行宣告结束，超高校级们回到希望峰的第二天，最原和王马交往的消息就传遍了整个学校。众人对小总统张狂而肆意的个性毫不惊讶，他们下意识地揣测是王马先展开的攻势，又不约而同地疑惑：最原终一竟然会答应这种人的追求。

但是，早在那些时候——早在开学时，侦探对邪恶秘密结社的首脑感兴趣的时候，早在侦探鼓起勇气，主动试着和对方聊天的时候，早在他们一同玩那些胡闹荒谬，看不出逻辑的游戏的时候……那些数不清的碎片叠加出的羁绊，如同夏日里绽放的花火般浓烈的情意。若非瞬间，即为永恒。

FIN


	18. 20201229 最王1'x1'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201229 最王1'x1'
> 
> （Chapter13后续）
> 
> 由于原人格为二创设定因此说明一下在本文大概的定位：
> 
> 最原终一：春原学院的学生，向往侦探职业。
> 
> 王马小吉：帝都大帝都高校的优等生，弹丸论破狂热爱好者。

从那之后，最原终一与名为王马小吉的少年拉近了距离。两人偶尔会在事务所的正门相遇，王马甚至会主动邀请他上去坐坐。家庭餐厅里的店员偶尔会议论起那个从某天开始就再也没光顾过店面的少年，相对的，望向街道对面的事务所二楼，那几扇沉重的百叶窗重新拉了回去，露出明净的大片玻璃。

但是…

最原终一每当坐在布局简洁，风格质朴的事务所内时，总会觉得有些隐喻的不适。莫名的，令人不爽的距离感自他踏入铁门的那刹那便呼啸着侵蚀而来，窒息一般的不快停留在王马小吉对他弯起的眼眸中，温热茶水中漂浮的叶梗，调成震动模式的手机，作业本上华丽的分数…优等生的一举一动仿佛都与他生着某种隔阂。

……。

自知理亏。这些翻飞的心思或许只是为了转移他自己的注意力，仅仅为了故意不去想某些会令人愤怒又妒忌的假设，清楚自己怀抱着这样卑劣又冒犯的心态，因此帽檐下的那双金眸始终是垂敛着的。事务所里的摆设非常正常，最原却始终觉得自己和这里格格不入。他找了很久原因所在，最后将目标锁定在二楼会客室旁边，那扇一直紧闭的房间门。

门。最原终一刚跨过事务所冰冷的铁门，又不得不面临一扇朴素的实木门，这些物件简直能称之为阻挠他和王马增进关系的罪魁祸首。最原认定了这个事实，但真的是那样的吗？究竟是那扇门的阻力实在过强，还是仅仅因为…某人没有勇气面对可能存在的真相？

在起初他光临事务所的日子里，最原几乎每次都会不断地胡思乱想。他端着茶杯，座下是皮面舒适的沙发，脑子里却混混沌沌、想着那个优等生有没有和那些男人在沙发上做过，叫声是不是很好听，事后也许会微笑着计算金钱…诸如此类。王马如果摆出一副乖顺的表情，收敛起眼底时而掠过的深沉心机，表面看上去完全就是个小孩子而已。说起来他也只不过是个高中生，生意却一直不错，莫非真的有人那种特殊癖好……

当王马在他对面坐下，亲自开口打断他时，最原差点没有从那些妄想中回过神。他甚至幻视了对方在解开立领校服的扣子——然而那种好事并没有发生。王马只是捏着胸前的纽扣，习惯性地转动摩挲着。

——最原君之前说自己是春原学校的学生吧？

最原终一点点头。他看到王马脸上的神色变得有些惊讶。

——那么…最原君有听说过《弹丸论破》吗？

——《弹丸论破》？

最原终一咀嚼了一遍这个词。他对这个火爆的节目并不陌生，他知道那是个大型真人秀，甚至需要激烈的竞选，参与者毫无疑问会得到许多好处，而对观众来说，推理情节和处刑都非常逼真刺激。曾经他也是里面某个女性侦探角色的狂热粉丝，不过那种专心致志的热度好像从王马和他的事务所来到这里后就转换了方向，接着毫无疑问地被面前的少年贪婪地夺去将近全部。

既然会提及这个话题，就代表王马对它…最原看着对方还在磨搓纽扣的手指，表露出不知是紧张还是沉思的情绪…王马就那样组织了片刻自己的语言，随后轻叹一声。

——《弹丸论破》是个很棒的节目呢。

接着王马有些出神，他向最原讲述里面精彩的杀人案件，“超高校级们”之间心机的互相交锋，层出不穷的诡谲作案手段…尽管王马说的大部分内容最原都已经了解过，他还是听得非常认真。

在谈话的末尾，王马讲到了已经录制完成的第五十二期。像是完成了某个使命般，他舒了口气，终于在漫长的铺垫后表明了自己的目的。

——听说下一期节目的参与者可能会从你们学院中选拔，也就是春原学院。

——诶？

——要是最原君能够去的话……

王马突然掩住嘴，他意识到自己似乎失言，尴尬地笑了笑，端起桌面上的茶杯。

——啊、我是说，最原君也有那个幸运的机会呢。

王马吹开水面上的热气，白雾氤氲，升腾到深邃的紫色瞳孔前。弹丸论破，最原默念着这个词，每个音节都在绵延的静默中在他脑海里回荡…他不由自主地动了动唇，听到自己说出了一句令自己都发觉十分讶异的话。

——王马君，如果我能够争取到名额，你愿意替代我去吗？

王马似乎吃了一惊，他手中的茶杯一抖，随之又稳定下来。最原看到他唇角缓缓勾起一个没有瑕疵的弧度，双眸也愉快地弯起。

——真的吗，最原君？我好感动…

轻快流利的话语顿了顿，王马挂着那样完美的笑容，正常自然地说出了后半句话。

——…为了感谢，我可以答应你的任何要求喔。

暗金色的眼瞳微微一缩，随之心虚地移开视线。最原遮掩般地向下压了压帽檐，心跳隐隐加快了频率。在感到有些激动的同时，他又察觉到另一种可悲的情绪从心底的阴暗面蔓延开，阴暗的欲望从中滋生，迫切地催促他：现在就把心上人按到沙发里，蛮横地吻过去，再接着完成那些不堪的肖想。

这样呼啸又兴奋的占有欲让最原感到一阵恐慌。到底是在真切地想着王马的事情，还是在借由对方模糊的身份杜撰内心阴暗的欲望呢。或者说——那真的是少年青涩的初心中，展现出的朦胧爱意吗？

幼稚的心灵是很容易被多余的情绪感染的。

或许是他的面试演讲让考官为之动容，或许是在填写和《弹丸论破》相关知识的问卷时崭露头角，也或许是自己隐藏的天赋——尽管只有微不足道的一星半点，还是被面试官敏锐地捕捉到了继续发展的可能性。总之，在春原学院不动声色的海选过程中，最原终一真的争取到了一个名额。

当他和一位蓝色长发的女性工作人员试着沟通，想要转移这种令人羡艳的名额时，对方有些困扰地托起手肘，用不解的目光上上下下地端详着最原。

——普通地好奇一下…为什么要平白拒绝这次机会？这种举动对你没有好处吧？

最原终一托出事先准备好的说辞，接着呈递出王马小吉交给他的资料。在流畅地和对方解释原因时，他突然有点想笑。明明在遇到王马之前还是个不习惯说谎的人，现在不仅可以问心无愧地面对考官说出“我是弹丸论破的狂热粉丝”这种话，还能够用成熟的谎言蛊惑他人。

——但是他的名字似乎有些耳熟。是为什么呢…？

手里拿着王马精心准备过的资料，她皱起眉沉思着，音量只有自言自语的程度。有什么重要的事情必须努力被回想起，直到她将手里长长的简历翻到最后一页，看着介绍末尾自然又不动声色的最后一项个人事迹时，才恍然回想起：之前几位赞助商都提及过的、某个在附近的街区独立经营咨询事务所的那位优等生。

她深呼吸了两口气，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，不敢怠慢地看着面前的最原。对方认真起来的模样非常有感染力，中性的声音平缓沉静，说出口的字句间仿佛都随之加重了不少分量。

谈话顺利结束，她小心地收起资料，表示会去跟上级协商。最原礼貌地目送着她离开，心里没有计划得逞后的兴奋或冲动，也没有异样的悲哀或自由感。他本以为此时会至少有一点喜悦的悸动，但让他失望的是，此时脑海里空空荡荡，甚至没有浮现王马熟悉的笑颜。他试图想起那双清澈的眼眸，但记忆却不可控地又牵扯起那些踏入过事务所的男人背影。

王马小吉和那些丑陋多余的印象似乎绑定了无法解开的枷锁。明明应该是初心…但这么容易就消逝破损，甚至被染上污秽妄想的感情，真的可以被称之为初心吗？最原茫然地看向窗外，教学楼上的天空布满铅灰的云，下着利休鼠色的雨。

回家时不可避免地路过事务所，他只是短暂地抬起伞面，向二楼明净的玻璃投去短暂的一瞥，随后便匆匆离开。

几天后王马第一次主动联系最原，邀请他来事务所。对方在电话里的声音依旧和初见时一样优雅纯净，如同纤长的十指拨弄竖琴的弦，就连最平常的字句和话语也能撩拨得他心跳莫名地开始加快。但和平常不同，最原敏锐地感知到对方声音中掩抑的喜悦。

夕阳已经西下，他以最快的速度赶到事务所，呼吸甚至没调整均匀就急迫地按下了门口的电铃。当王马为他打开门时，最原隐约察觉到对方眼底似乎蕴含着一些别样的感情——不同于以往普通的神色，那双紫眸里分明有着充满期盼、闪亮真实的光。

前所未有，王马热情地将他邀请上二楼，主动端来温热的咖啡。最原一如往常地在沙发上就坐，发现这位优等生今天没有泡茶，茶几上放着一罐冰镇的葡萄芬达饮料，易拉罐外壁还挂着晶莹的水珠。

最原已经隐隐察觉到了什么。果然，王马乖巧地在他对面坐下时，虽然竭力保持着优等生的风度，但还是有些迫不及待地宣布了被弹丸论破录取的喜讯。他从沙发的靠垫后抽出一个精致的档案袋，最原注意到上面印着某个特殊的黑白相间的印章。

见到王马这副可爱又感激的情态…最原不自觉地笑了笑，他细细观察着王马呷着碳酸饮料的模样，心中堵塞的情绪突然变得轻松下来。这一刻他倏然察觉，就算这样的情感不足以称之为“爱”也无所谓，只是人类精神里本能对身居高位、强大多才的人所抱有的好感而已。他努力说服自己，是因为王马小吉各方面都如此优秀、才会让人对他不由得生出喜欢的感情…除此之外，两人间毫无任何多余的交集，那种可悲的占有欲只是自己梦中的错觉。

——说起来有一个惊喜留给最原君喔…。

夕阳的余晖透过落地窗，映照得房间里一片淡淡的暮色，如同最原眼中平静的金。

——其实最原君也被选中了，我们可以一起去参加第五十三期的录制~

——……呃？

惊恐让他呼吸一窒，最原突然变得紧张起来。他盯着王马的动作，见到对方再次从沙发靠垫后抽出了另一份录取通知，和方才那份包装精美的文件完全相同。那份文件被放到茶几上，他惊慌的视线就跟到茶几上，他观察到那个印章原来是一个黑白相间的卡通熊头，诡异咧起的嘴角毫不掩饰地发出阵阵嘲笑。

最原下意识地想要婉辞，但心底突然爆发出的另一种情感再次盖过了拒绝的语句。方才还告诫自己“从此后和王马君就不会有交集”的那个声音摇身一变，瞬间倒戈的速度快到瞠目结舌，同时最原也危险地意识到，自己对王马并不是单纯的好感，而是确真存在的、想要离他更近、了解他更多的喜欢。

……所以，确实是这样啊。

朦胧的感情得到了确认，就算面对的是突如其来的状况，最原也莫名地安下心来，他不自觉地压了压帽檐，满足地闭上双眼。《弹丸论破》固然有些危险，但只要想到会和王马共同解决困难，还会自然地在那里建立更深的羁绊，远甚于任何感情的幸福就会将恐惧尽数浸没。

——顺便问一下，王马君是怎么得到这份文件的？

王马偏了偏头，放下手中的汽水。他短暂地思考了数秒，随后才开口。

——最原君或许注意过，之前有一些人来过事务所咨询。他们都是《弹丸论破》的赞助商，因此我试着和他们拉近关系，可能就是因此获得了这个机会。

……

咦？

……………………

王马没有注意到此时突变的沉默。最原好像听到对方在说着感谢的话，感谢他们的相遇、感谢他能为了争取机会主动报名海选、感谢他将资料交到工作人员手中…那些字句变得一团乱麻，化作耳道中嗡鸣的噪音，同时某种冰凉湿腻的痛苦沿着脊背缓慢攀爬，一点一点逼近心脏的位置，滋生出淤泥般邪恶而疯狂的念头。那些他以为早就被自己遗弃的占有欲只不过是在等待时机，紧接着临界爆发。最原听见嘶哑的海啸声，月亮下的狼在幽幽嗥叫，死神手中镰刀破空袭来…

当他从虚幻的想象中惊醒时，王马正在期盼地看着他。那双紫眸清澈得不染凡尘，也没有任何内疚的神色。

——就像之前说的那样，我会尽最大努力满足最原君，什么要求都可以喔。

竭力抑制住内心狂乱的欲望，最原缓缓抬起手，瞳孔和语气不自主地紧张到发颤。王马顺着他的手势看过去，视线停留在那扇朴素的实木门上。

——王马君，可以让我看看那扇门里面…是什么吗？

王马看上去有些惊讶，但他还是从沙发上起身。最原也迅速地起身，跟着对方走到那扇门前。平凡的实木门给他一种不真实的威胁感，最原觉得自己的心脏跳得越来越快，他不得不伸手按住胸口。

门没有锁。王马按下门把手后，领着他走了进去。

——只是平时用来休息的卧室而已，难道说最原君一直在好奇这里吗？

——……

最原一言不发，僵硬的视线转向地上的一摞书、衣架、床头柜和台灯，直至不得不正视房间中那张无法忽视的床。床单很干净，看得出有被用心整理过。

既然有床…就说明能够做那种事，对吧？经常光顾这里的中年男性都是节目的赞助商，为了拉近关系而做出这样的举动，只要贡献身体就可以了，不是很方便吗？注意到我在观察，也曾经拉上过百叶窗，不是做贼心虚的举动吗？明明所做的事情不是咨询，偏偏要装成清高的模样，其实遇到一点好处就会打开大腿没错吧？这就是所谓的优等生吗？看起来清纯，实际上却非常淫荡，既然如此、来服务提供过好处的我的话，也不会有怨言吧？

并不是受占有欲驱动、又受青涩的爱而愚弄，从始至终…只不过是他在单方面付出不为所知的感情罢了。独属于少年青春时期懵懂的爱，既无法尽情绽放，又不能彻底熄灭，只好随着不确定且微弱的可能性飘零，被毫不知情的王马利用又玩弄，简直显得无比可笑。

最原可以确信——这就是眼下的真相。他听见自己苍白无力的笑声。颜色绚烂、始终保护着王马小吉纯洁身影的鳞片在心脏处剥落脱离，被抛弃的鲜血痛苦地流下，洗掉一切赘余的同情亦或怜悯，随之露出漆黑阴暗的内核，更加低沉而有力地跳动着。

——欸、欸？！最原君……

王马察觉到危险时为时已晚，一记猛烈的手刀切向后颈，面前的世界顿时变得晕眩，身体不由自主地倾倒…随之意识陷入无边的沉默。

最原冷漠地看了一眼身后的木门，毫不留情地一脚将其踹合。

与虚幻的梦境不同，这一次的事件真实发生在眼前。最原听得见头脑里强烈的回鸣，纷乱的杂音却能让他冷静下来。他知道是自己亲手让王马小吉陷入昏厥，此时对方正无力地仰卧于床铺上，柔软的紫发在枕间散开，眉心凝蹙起一点痛楚的神色。

完全卸去防备的状态和平时淡漠的距离感，加之沉浸在夕阳温暖光芒下的睡颜，眼前的憧憬对象让最原恍惚间觉得一阵陌生，如同敲开坚硬外壳的果实，失去惯见的保护层，却露出更加犯规、诱人又多汁的果肉。细致的打量不敢持续过久，最原虔诚地去解那件保守的立领校服，他听见自己强烈的心跳声，发丝间摇落的光芒落在王马散乱的额发上。

王马小吉比他想象的还要更加易碎，白皙的身体无比细弱，似乎只要稍微用力就可以留下伤痕。摒弃粗暴对待的选项，轻柔湿润的亲吻转而落在王马的锁骨与颈间。狩猎的行动耐心而漫长，要全部吃到才算食髓知味，最原含住一边的乳尖，湿滑的舌面仔细地舔舐红润的果实，昏睡中也仍旧诚实的身体很快有了知觉。甜腻的细吟不断溢出，颤抖着的肌肤也逐渐泛起淡淡的浅红。

梦中无法获悉自己所在的处境，王马只有难耐地抬起膝盖，做出微不足道的抗争。最原顺势解开他腰间的皮带，安抚性地亲吻半张开的唇。舌尖传来葡萄汽水柔软的甜味，甜到最原甚至认为自己以后只要一想起芬达，就会不由自主地回想起此刻亲吻的触感。他企图撬开王马的齿列，勾卷舔吻对方的舌，去听更多失去意识时本能又黏腻的喘息。

扩张插入时有些意料不到的困难，然而最原并未意识到这可能象征着的意义。灵巧修长的手指节奏交错地按揉敏感的会阴，王马不自觉地弓起腰，头不由得转向一边躲开绵密的亲吻。最原轻轻地咬他修长皙白的颈，他更希望当王马苏醒时，惊异而痛苦地意识到全身上下已经全是自己留下的痕迹。那个优等生会做出什么样的表情，从未见过的憎恶？但既然做过这种事，无非就是主动和被动的区别而已。

仿佛是为了回应他没有尽头的假想，那双紧闭而颤抖的眼眸竟然在此时缓缓睁开。王马发出断断续续的呜咽，最原敏锐地察觉到吸咬手指的穴肉颤抖着不断收紧，与他心跳的频率竟然灵犀般地保持一致。他不知道王马清醒的缘由，是因为下身传来的陌生撕裂感无法忽视，以及前所未有、令人发抖的侵犯感痛着在后穴处燃烧。

当王马小吉意识到自己的处境时，紫眸中素来纯粹的神色瞬间崩塌。他惊慌地看着最原，却不敢过分反抗，不仅是对方眼底前所未有的狞亮火焰让他心生怯意，下身传来的剧痛也让他流失掉大部分的气力。最原完全不意外他此时的任何反应，他甚至更期待王马表现出的反抗情绪，这样就有合理的理由狠狠操进那个梦寐以求的小穴。

——好过分…最原君、怎么…怎么可以……

意料中的反抗并没有出现，他只听到王马喃喃自语的声音，啜泣声中带着忏悔般的哭腔，但却听不清对方小声叙述的罪过。晶莹痛楚的眼泪自脸颊滑落，没入耳际的紫发。有些罪过是可以被宽恕的，有些则不能，而评判的标准只能由他一个人来决定，这让最原体会到一种精神上强烈的满足感。手上的动作甚至放松了几分，也不再强硬地用指甲刺激狭小的穴口，只是寻找到敏感的腺点，随后用指腹浅浅地按压下去。

王马羞耻地呻吟出声，他无力地瞪着身上的施暴者，数次想要咬住下唇，却又被新鲜的快感刺激到不得不再次喘息。湿热的穴肉咬住微凉的手指，身体完全随着对方的掌控而表现出敏感度不同的反应，身前的性器也在痛苦的快感中兴奋起来。

最原看到王马闭上眼，似乎下定决心一样伸出双手…那个动作似乎持续了一个世纪，最原脑中飞速闪过了几十种王马可能的行动，毕竟是被强奸的一方，至少会咬着牙扇一耳光反抗…但他还是没有料到王马会主动搂住自己。当双肩落下轻柔又有些颤栗的碰触时，脑中那些混乱的假想顷刻烟消云散。

——没关系…就算是第一次、如果是最原君…我……

剧烈的疼痛让王马说不出完整的句子，最原却感到对方环绕在自己肩胛的双手义无反顾地搂紧。但巨震的内心却依然停留在方才听到的那句话中，过载的信息量远比此刻王马展现出的配合更令他感到惊惑。

就算拼命想为了阻断某些从未想过的可能性爆发，他也无法控制自己惊愕的喊声。他完全不相信自己最初就走错了推理的方向，否则他方才纠结与挣扎过的感情，以及现在所做的举动又有什么意义？比起承认面前的事实，最原宁可选择相信那个将自己逼上绝路、绝望而残酷的真相。

——是骗人的吧…！你跟那群人做这种事情的经验不是很丰富吗？！

——和谁……呜！

还不等对方作答，最原已经感到一阵心悸的慌乱，他快速地结束了扩张的动作，润红的穴口在下一秒被迫接纳了过于饱满的性器，痛得王马差点咬到自己的舌头。过分的痛苦并未就此结束，王马还未急促地调整缓和自己的呼吸，下体堪称折磨般的疼痛在抽插的动作中再次放大数倍。

强装出让他闭嘴的有效措施，实则是侵犯者心底逃避的念头，性器快速而凶狠地操开紧窄的穴肉，被撞痛的黏膜脆弱而无助，强忍着红肿的痛感不断开合，淫乱的汁水随着抽插的动作从穴口飞溅，带出一点向外翻着湿红色的软肉，粘稠的撞击声在安静的室内清晰可闻。

王马不得不抱紧了最原，指甲几乎掐进他脊背的肉。呜咽声逐渐转变为无助失措的哭喊，他只有被动地迎合对方的节奏才不至于受到更多的伤害。他听见最原低沉的喘息，想着自己身上的人是他…神志恍惚间不由得喃喃念出亲昵的称呼。

——终一…

是错觉吗？最原在轻微的哭泣声中听见了自己的名字。王马湿热的呼吸好像就落在他的耳垂边，羞涩的声音却无比熟练，仿佛早就做过了千百次念出这个姓名的练习。

难以置信…但过载于生理的快感瞬间唤醒了枯萎的情绪，之前始终死着的、苍白的感情重燃起火焰，斑斓明亮的光芒点亮了他心里沉寂的光。最原终一不敢相信自己的听觉，而在他身下和眼中的王马小吉再也不是生命中普通的过客，而是可以在余下的人生中与他灵魂交缠的伴侣。

——哈啊♡…好深、唔…顶得好厉害♡……

王马在高潮的快感中几乎崩溃地哭喊出声，眼底潋滟的水雾聚合后自眼角滑落，后穴微凉的精液几乎在同时射入了温热的穴壁，传来的刺激感让他忍不住痉挛身躯，穴内的软肉不由自主地跳动着吮吸，失控地想要全部榨干对方。最原感到一阵幸福的晕眩，他的心欢快地跳动着，又想要为了得到满足的回应而试探着开口。

——……小吉。

那双先前始终与他保有一定距离感的紫眸慵懒地睁开，绮丽的情欲在其中分明绽放。王马环紧一点他的脖颈，抬起头，主动送来热情的亲吻。

那是两个人第一次没有回家的夜晚。第二天最原去街道对面的家庭餐厅买了早点，带给不得不懒在床里的王马一份。优等生有些羞愤地瞪着他，眼底的神色依旧纯粹清澈，先前高雅冷漠的外壳早已消失不见。

——小吉，所以之前那些人都是……

——什么嘛，你果然在想那种事情。我从一开始就说了，我做的明明是正规咨询工作，只是顺便有目的性地在拉拢那些赞助商。

最原心有余悸地点点头，然而他的表情变化完全逃不过王马的观察。

——终一在《弹丸论破》里如果能成为侦探，会不会很容易看出我在想什么？

——嗯…我想应该可以吧，因为小吉其实很不擅长说谎呢。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有没解释清楚的地方，在这里补充一下：
> 
> 阴最始终不敢确认自己懵懂的爱意。原因不但是惧怕内心的占有欲，还有着不愿意正视凡吉做出的援交的举动。（其实人家根本没有援交，只是和赞助商们拉近关系，阴最从最开始就推理错误。）
> 
> 随着“门”这一意象代表的阻拦消失，心理防线不攻自破，阴最果断地承认了爆棚般的偏执。本来事件性质属于强奸，但做到一半时阴最又意识到凡吉其实也喜欢他，于是变成两情相悦。
> 
> 本来这个口嗨里没有车的部分，和门的存在也无关。阴最会就此一直保持平静的心态，认为自己的感情只停留在好感的部分，因此Chapter12的感情线就会变成他不懂事的幻想。所以简单来说，凡吉甚至不知道阴最曾经喜欢过他，两个人直接在弹丸论破里变成了陌生人，然后再也不会有交集。
> 
> 加车的原意是：按照原来的口嗨，我cp间其实根本没有爱，这不合理啊！因此补充了阴最一系列的纠结，完善了感情线后才满足地让他们上床。（但是这么说的话，按剧本走，V3结束只有一人生还，好像也不是很快乐…因此选择对《弹丸论破》的具体性质避而不谈，可以当做是游戏原作，也可以当做是角色扮演、不会死伤的综艺节目。）
> 
> 意识流风格参照了詹姆斯·乔伊斯《阿拉比》、《偶遇》、《姐妹们》


	19. 20201231 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201231 最王 1x1
> 
> 十天写作挑战：第二日 没有爱的温暖
> 
> [素材来源于QQ空间。ID:VAK，QQ号: 3392105421]
> 
> *十天写作挑战全内容：  
> 第一日 没有温暖的爱 & 第二日 没有爱的温暖  
> 第三日 没有色情的性 & 第四日 没有性的色情  
> 第五日 没有血的战争 & 第六日 没有战争的血  
> 第七日 没有信徒的神 & 第八日 没有神的信徒  
> 第九日 没有分别的死 & 第十日 没有死的分别

今天便是最后一天像这样在这间学院生活了…虽然是宛如虚构作品般乱七八糟的校园生活，但重新回顾这段日子…却过得十分开心。离开学院之前，我决定再与王马单独聊一会。

在我准备出发前，寝室的房门突然被打开。黑白相间的布偶熊出现在了门口，我不禁后退一步，警惕地看着那个自称是才囚学院的校长、也是莫名其妙将所有人卷入这场…名为红鲑团的荒唐闹剧，一切的罪魁祸首。

“呼噗噗…早上好~最原同学！”

黑白熊毫不在意地和我打招呼。明明是这家伙闯进我的寝室，结果在这里故意做出一副吃惊的模样…不过今天就是最后一天了，只要离开这里，之后就再也不会见到它了吧。

黑白熊看出了我的耐心，它似乎满意地露出了幸福的表情，身边变幻出花朵的特效：“哎呀…冒昧来打扰真是不好意思，总之提前恭喜你在这所学院找到了自己的爱人~”

…原来这家伙也会道歉和看人脸色啊。

“但是呀…虽然我从没有质疑过你们的感情，不过最原同学面对的可是那个说谎精王马同学，谨慎一点会比较好吧？”

“…呃？”

黑白熊话语中的转折让我感到一阵不妙，这句话的意思是…王马君可能没有把我当做是交往对象吗？但我很快就排除了这个推测，不悦地想要搬出可以反驳的证据，却被黑白熊打断了话。

“喂喂，我说你啊，就算你和王马同学在交往，也从没听见过对方说‘爱’吧？”

“……”

见到我并未露出动摇的神色，黑白熊沮丧地背起双手：“难得我大老远跑过来提醒最原同学。为了从这里顺利毕业，你们这些小孩子难免会使出一些五花八门的手段。毕竟我看得出来，最原同学很不擅长识破别人的谎言，没错吧，噗噗噗…？”

“不是那样…”

黑白熊用大声的叹息盖过了我的话语：“唉……年轻人，多少要汲取一些过来人的意见。因为王马同学很会撒谎，单纯天真的最原同学根本就分不清他说的是不是实话嘛。俗话说实践出真知，噗噗噗…结为情侣的要求还有最后一步，你啊，到底想不想毕业？”

王马小吉此时正在自己的研究教室里。他似乎并不意外最原终一会前来推开门，在毕业前与他进行一场单独聊天。

“唉唉…真是无聊到让人吃惊的校园生活。我还以为会发生一、二起自相残杀呢。嘻嘻嘻…没有发生恐怖事件真是太好了~”

出人意料，最原并没有试探着问他的话是不是谎言。研究教室里陷入沉默，端着摄像机的黑白奇奇无声地飞在两人身边，忠实地记录着发生的一切。

率先发现对方的情绪不太稳定，王马在最原眼前晃了晃手：“小最原？”

“抱歉…那个，我想…王马君应该是喜欢我的，是这样的吗……？”

“嗯？”王马枕起双臂，戏谑地看着最原：“比起简单的喜欢，小最原想听到什么样的回答呢？一副没有安全感的样子，真让人犹豫要不要说谎。”

“……”

最原露出了紧张的神色，他似乎下了很大决心，缓缓将手伸进口袋。当他拿出那个黑白熊交给他的盒子时，甚至不敢看王马的脸，只能僵硬地移开视线。

王马无言地看着那盒安全套，脸上的表情看不出喜怒：“欸……这是什么意思？”

“…可以…和我、做吗……？”

出乎我的意料，王马并没有拒绝我无礼的请求。

他一眼就看出了我没有安全感的模样…或者应该说，我的情绪变化完全逃不过他的双眼。我试图揣测他的想法，但此时的他连谎言都不肯对我说出口。王马扯着我的袖子走上台阶，将我按在研究教室中间，那张代表首脑的至高身份和地位的那张椅子里。

“诶？那个…这里吗？”

就算头脑一热问出了那种话，我也立刻就意识到，这里根本就不适合做那种事，何况…这个黑白熊口口声声强调的身体关系进展，应该也要建立在互通感情的基础上吧？但明明才交往不久，或者说…可能甚至连交往的水平都算不上，王马真的喜欢我…爱我吗？

“嗯？你说呢？”

王马先是这样反问我，在我顺着他的问题、下意识内疚起来的时候，他又笑吟吟地补充道：“小最原都那么低声下气地来求我了，作为恋人也能勉强理解你的苦衷喔。”

这张科技感十足的座椅很宽敞，王马跪坐在我身前，双膝夹住我的大腿。离得好近、而且对视的高度几乎相同…我感到自己脸颊发烫，不由自主地开始打量王马近在咫尺的脸。之前从未注意过，没想到这双眼眸里的颜色竟然能够这么纯粹。

直到胯下突然传来轻巧的碰触，纤细的手指摸上敏感的部位，我才瞬间反应过来，甚至本能地想要推开王马。似乎早就料到我会做出此举，王马灵活地避开，转眼间贴近我的耳际，不轻不重地舔咬起耳廓。

“呃、…”

被湿润的舌尖，热气和黏黏糊糊的水声所刺激，我不由得感到一阵腰软…。只是被王马的唇和齿交接着不断地抚弄，处于稍微暧昧的体位，某些羞耻的反应便诚实到难以自制。

王马的手指依旧抵在我的胯间…不可能察觉不到我的变化。果然，我听见他带着水汽的低笑，接着耳垂处落下状似满足的亲吻。

“…嗯嗯，我明白，小最原毕竟也是健全的男子高中生，想做那种事也是很正常的吧？”

一番话说得我面红耳赤，但同时我也立刻意识到王马误解了我的本意。说起来明明只是想证明他的感情、说出心意确真的“喜欢”，或者听到他亲口承认和我交往是正确的决定就足够了，但事情竟然变成了这个走向…如果在这时贸然辩解，恐怕又会因为犹豫不决而被王马嫌弃。

就在我胡思乱想的时候，王马已经拉开了我身下的裤链，让过高的温度填满他的掌心。王马的动作似乎很娴熟，仿佛已经做过了很多次…新鲜过载的快感逐渐积累，呼吸无法克制地变得粗重，性器前端溢出些许晶莹的先走液，羞愧得让我已经不想去考虑脸颊燃起的烫热。

王马就在短暂的数秒内褪掉了他的长裤，白皙滑嫩的腿在拘束服的衣摆下露出一截，我大胆地向下看去，能够看到形状漂亮的那处已经翘起。似乎为了证明自己接下来要做什么，王马向前挪了挪臀部，故意用翘起的性器去蹭我下面那个…已经在方才的抚慰中硬到不行的部位。

我下意识地想要移开目光，却被王马率先抓住一只手：“自顾自拿出安全套的人现在又要临场退缩了吗？”

不给我反应的时间，王马将我的手蛮横地扯过去。我听见自己剧烈的心跳，僵硬地配合着他的动作，将五指缓慢地握住他的性器。此时不仅是在互相掌控对方的身体，也是我第一次、和王马毫无缝隙地紧紧相贴，虽然带着些被指导的羞恼感…但没有经验这种事，根本不好意思说出口。

“小最原下面鼓鼓囊囊的，从来没有自慰过吧？”

如同看穿了我的想法，王马的语气永远都那么自信…完全不需要我开口确认，他说出的问句本就无需多余的回答。

“来…~握住这里，试着动一动很舒服吧？”

以我为样本，王马耐心地同步指导着我的动作。掌心包裹住顶端，柔软灵巧的指腹来回蹭触着敏感的冠状沟，又交替着四指紧贴、撸动柱身。我循着他的教学，尽量按照相同的频率服务王马。虽然是两个人互相给对方弄…但是只要我稍微加一点力气，王马便也会追着收紧手指，完全和自己弄…没有什么区别吧。

是我过于敏锐了吗，还是说王马完全没有意识到这一点…一副很舒服的模样，臀部不断蹭着我的大腿，应该是后者吧。思及此，我不由得感到莫名其妙的委屈，流露出的一点神态立刻被对方捕捉到。察觉到王马正看着我，我便小心地开口：

“…王马君…为什么、选择这么做…？”

“嘻嘻嘻~做点舒服的事情，心情就不会变得糟糕了喔。”

奇怪的没头没尾的答案…而且我完全没有觉得心情变好。虽说跨越了这道防线，确实意味着我们的关系更进一步，但只有性却没有爱，这绝对不是我想要的。

一阵恍惚……在生理的快感中胡思乱想，手中的动作逐渐变得懈怠，引起了王马的不满。

“喂…小最原…不要只坐在那里，也来摸一摸我……”

王马掀起衣摆，用牙齿咬住，含混不清地命令我。翘起的乳尖已经变熟，我不得不伸出空着的手，将微凉的指腹贴过去，小心地用指尖和指甲蹭着红润的果实，轻微的碰触就会引来一阵诚实的颤栗。

“…呼……呼唔…哈哈、唔……”

他得逞地笑，湿哑的声音有种莫名的色气。王马主动地握住我的手，下体套弄的动作随着他主导的节奏逐渐加快，仿佛是奖励我亲密的配合一样…性器更亲昵更紧密地贴在一起，湿哒哒的触感沾满了手心，无法逃避、象征着我和王马此时几乎完全相融。

“这样会让你也感到…很舒服吧…？”

就像猫的声调一样挠着喉咙，断断续续的声音飘进我的耳朵。王马不再抚弄我的性器，他将那只湿漉漉的手伸向身后，另一只手神奇地从袖口里翻出安全套：“自己戴上。”

感到有些羞耻，我硬着头皮从他手中接过。虽说射了一次，但下面竟然还是硬着的，这算是正常现象吗？不愿意多加思考这种诡异的问题，我集中精力体会乳胶制品奇异的触感。

王马似乎在为自己做着扩张，我看不见他的动作，只能看到王马有点痛苦的神情。眉头隐隐皱起，牙齿咬住下唇，让人感到细微的心疼…但比以往严肃、或者看不出喜怒的表情更加真实，我不由得出神地盯着王马，想要记住这个时刻的神情。

然而王马并没有让我如愿以偿。他不会过多暴露出脆弱的一面，也不会过多地显露自己的感情。短暂的片刻后，王马便满足地做了个深呼吸，接着搂住我的肩，膝盖向前蹭动。

“现在就可以了，插进来吧~”

“呃、可以吗？”

王马用行动证明了决心。他主动坐过来，柔软的臀部缓缓下压，让性器的前端一点点顶开紧闭的穴肉，我不禁惊叹于里面高热的温度。王马吃痛地抓住我的衣服，恶狠狠地咬住我的耳垂，痛苦地吸着冷气。

“抱歉…很痛吗？”

王马并没有辛苦地忍耐，而是咬着牙诚实地回答：“嗯…快要被撕开了啊…。”

我歉疚地说着对不起，笨拙地亲吻他的肩颈，借由刚才学到的知识爱抚起他胸前的敏感点。王马发出难耐的呻吟，直到性器整根没入，被过于紧致的穴肉裹夹…我后知后觉地感到一阵极致的快感，王马的身体里面湿热得令人无法忍耐。

我按捺住冲动，试探性地退出一点性器，又小心地挺腰。不敢过于强烈地刺激王马，只是将伞状的头部试探着在临近穴口的位置来回顶弄，似乎可以戳到某处浅浅的凸起…每次碰到那里，王马的腰便会下意识地一颤，后面的小穴也随之收得更紧。

“好奇怪、呜♡…快一点……”

我扶住王马的腰，低喘着气，磨过敏感的腺点，每一下都尽力撞到最深处。性器在狭小的穴腔里抽插，穴肉逐渐变得湿热，更深处似乎还有更为甜蜜的体液不断分泌，在进出的动作中渐渐带起碰撞的水声，从穴口溅出细密粘稠的白色泡沫。

“好厉害♡…哈啊、再多一点♡……”

王马逐渐发出支离破碎的喘息，支撑身体的气力一点点流失，最后将头抵在我的肩颈处，温热的呼吸颤抖着洒在胸口上。然而和王马不同，我并未沉沦在生理性的快感中，更不想被慢慢绞紧脖子的恐惧感支配，不由得低声开口，想要彻底确认那份在心底潜藏徘徊着的本意。

“王马君……”

“唔…？”

那双湿漉漉的紫色眼眸缓慢地抬起，王马慵懒地搂着我的肩，眼中一片泛滥的欲色。他温热的喘息，鼻腔中细小的嘤咛声近在咫尺，甜腻得令人无法从这样的陷阱中自拔。

王马在享受…。面对他，我只有放低姿态，不得不把自己摆在最卑微的位置。在呜咽着开口的同时，将他紧紧搂在我怀中，

“王马君…求你了、求你……请说爱我……”

我听见自己悲哀到极点的声音，只是鼓起勇气，小心翼翼说出这种话，就好像已经用尽了全力…并且在此时，不得不提心吊胆，生怕被说是“煞风景”。此时明明能够真切地感受到王马君的体温，我却完全没有任何慰藉，内心止不住地结上寒霜，仿佛早就料到了这番对话的结局。

王马舒服地抓紧了我的后背，在我耳边小声呻吟着回答：

“嗯、唔呜…我最喜欢小最原了、嗯♡…是真的…”

“……”

这是谎言吗？如果在平常问王马这个问题，似乎也会得到这种答案。我是否拥有足够的资格，能够从那双惯于吐露谎言的唇中听到确实存在的爱意，在他的心中留下一点存在过的痕迹，…或者那样的期待本身就是一种奢望呢？

无法摒弃过界的渴望与幻想，达到顶点的快感交织着深愧的罪恶。

高潮的余韵尚未散去，王马倚在我怀里调整喘息。在暂时的静默中，我想他能够清晰地听见我的心跳，就像灵犀感应那样，全身欲言又止、难以明说的情感无需言语，仅凭独特的直觉就能体会。

王马一定意识到了我在想些什么。他抬起头，我看到他泛红的眼尾，显露出与平日天真童稚不符的一点妩媚感。

“那个小最原一直提心吊胆的话题——”王马抬起手，点了点我的鼻尖：“你自己去求证，怎么样？”

“…诶？”

“和小最原不一样，我…要是不说谎，就什么也不剩了。”王马用自言自语的音量低声说着，又调皮地朝我笑了笑：“但是不觉得无聊吧？还因为这种事被黑白熊骗到，趁机在生理意味上毕业，小最原根本没有表面上那么单纯嘛。”

我满脸通红地移开视线。虽然直到最后都被他玩弄在手掌心，但对于王马和我而言，我们明明都有仔细享受这个过程，这么想的话…或许编织和识破谎言的过程本身就是独属于我们建立羁绊的方式。并不是没有爱的温暖，只是我们交往尚浅，我对真实的王马几乎一无所知。

“我之所以会撒谎，都是为了取悦别人喔。”

“那也是谎言吗……”

“谁知道呢？”王马搂着我的肩，轻轻地笑起来：“总而言之，离开这里以后也请多多指教咯。”

“诶？离开这里以后？”

“小最原直到现在还是一点也不了解我吧？你应该很想更了解真正的我，对吧？”

王马环住我的脖子，湿热的吐息落在耳垂，他自信的声音有着强烈的感染力，我不由得莫名地安下心。

“既然如此，离开这里以后也该继续待在我身边~”

“嗯…。”

仿佛要确认真伪般，我紧紧抱住怀中的王马。

不管王马再怎么爱说谎，怀中的温度都不会撒谎。

就这样，我们在才囚学院的日子…画上了句号——。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时间的话大概会全都写完，想要挑战扭转这些看起来be的题材
> 
> 补充前情：为了增加节目效果，黑白熊亲自上门欺骗无知童贞小最原，收视率如愿以偿猛增。


	20. 20210101 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20210101 最王1x1
> 
> 是十一月份的旧文，Seraph丶绘羽cp27场贩的最王漫画本《碎片之下》guest文
> 
> *fragment: 碎片，破片；（文艺作品等）未完成部分

这是一家咖啡店，故意装潢得非常豪华，商品的价格虚高得要命，其实本质只是间连锁店罢了，和街边的快餐店并没什么区别。不过我今天特地抽身来这里，并不是为了桌上的新品冬季热饮，而是为了现在坐在我对面的这个年轻人。

他不过二十岁出头，戴着一顶呢绒贝雷帽，围着米色围巾，黑蓝色的头发长至齐肩，额前的发丝微微遮住了那双金瞳里的光。我是个眼光不错的侦探，看得出来他曾经应当是个很有洞察力的人，但现在他身上感受不到丝毫锐气，或者说那股本应万众瞩目的气质已经被别样的温柔和疲惫感包裹起来，就像他身上那件低调的长风衣，使他从外表看起来只是个普通俊美的青年。

——不过事情没那么简单，毕竟我也是个侦探，而面前这位绝对可以称得上是我的前辈。我感觉自己的心跳有些加速，打开笔记本，目光热切地注视着面前这位熟悉又陌生的人，尽量使自己的声音听上去没那么激动：“最原终一先生，请允许我这样称呼您。”

最原终一淡淡地笑了笑，他撩起耳边的一缕头发，礼貌地向我点点头：“您好。”

“在之前已经说过了，我是您的崇拜者，最近在搜集关于《弹丸论破》的资料。由于您是那场杀戮游戏的见证与幸存者之一，我希望听到您讲述一些在希望峰…抱歉、我是说，在才囚学院的生活片段。”

出于激动我差点咬到自己的舌头。最原终一却并没有多在意我的失态，他抬起手，将右手食指抵在下颌处。我一眼就能看出那是他的习惯性动作，侦探在思考时出现这个动作并不惊奇…不过这么说的话，看起来他确实受到了雾切响子的很大影响，他进入《弹丸论破》前的那些传闻，说不定也是真实可信的。

“您想听些什么呢？”

入耳中性的声音和在破损的磁带里的听到的少年音完全不同，含着独特温柔又成熟的韵味。我忙不迭地答道：“只要是您的生活碎片就行，啊、其实我更希望听到您印象最深刻、或者是《弹丸论破》里没有呈现的部分，这样会对我的研究有更大帮助。”

“没有呈现的部分…”

他只是沉吟了片刻，便抬起头，了然地颔首道：“那么，就慢慢说起吧。”

最原终一记忆里初次见到那个小骗子是在一楼的教室，当时他正在和机器人同伴打闹，慌得身边的金发少女试图阻止。他不断说着相当莫名其妙的话，就连那间教室里的气氛都随着他语气中感情的变化而不断起伏着。

我在鲜少的录音资料里听到过这一段。“超高校级的首脑”是个相当有魅力的人，虽然行事风格就像个天真的小孩一样，但我完全不认为有那种统率能力的人会真的胡说八道。和我一样，或许是出于侦探的本能，最原终一开始去慎重地思考是否真的有那样的组织存在。因为完全想不到符合条件的答案，他便试探着在自由时间主动接近了那位小总统。

我来了精神，提起了笔。要知道，自由行动的时间是不会被《弹丸论破》记录的，几年前狂热的观众们醉心于欣赏华丽的自相残杀，没有人关心角色背后分别有怎样的故事，因为对那些活生生的“超高校级”产生感情只会使收视率下跌。最原终一显然清楚这一点，他说到这里时，金瞳有些略微的失焦，整个人似乎又回到了那冰冷的大型囚笼里。

尽管最原终一充满逻辑的叙述无比流畅，我依旧没有搞懂那位恶之总统的脑回路。自顾自就透露了组织信息，又扬言要赌上这个名号杀了最原，紧接着提出了“死亡游戏”的挑战…不过游戏的内容也很让人一头雾水就是了。我皱着眉用笔头敲着笔记本上的记录，扑克牌比大小和猜拳暂且不提，下跪和走钢丝这种事…真不愧是邪恶组织首脑会提出的要求。

“…他的手边瞬间渗出鲜血，我来不及多想，赶紧找出急救箱，笨拙地替他包扎伤口。但那个时候他不知为何笑得十分开心，主动认输的时候我也非常惊讶…”

最原终一的声音依旧平淡温和，但他的表情却有些失落。微微蹙起的眉头，下抑的唇角，手指也在不自觉地摩挲…我盯着他垂敛的眼睑，那种悲伤的情绪甚至不需要分析就能鲜明地感觉到。如果我没记错的话，他口中那个人的死法应该非常凄惨，简直到了死无全尸的程度。不但没能阻止，还要在冲进现场时目睹那样鲜艳刺目的死相，对一个高中生来说，那一定是再也不想回想起的经历…

仿佛是为了否定我的猜测，最原突然停下了讲述的声音。那双金眸生来便具备侦探敏锐的洞察力，看穿我的心思只是小菜一碟。他平静地笑了笑：“这是不对的，正是为了永远不忘记那种痛苦，我才会认真地去回忆它。他本人也说过，不想逃避那场自相残杀，而是克服并获得胜利…他用生命留下的东西，我也想试着完好无损地保存下来。”

毕竟没有亲身经历那样的杀戮游戏，我作为局外人只是点了点头，盯着自己的笔记本。虽然最原终一从刚开始就说要跟我讲自己在才囚学院的生活，但是兜兜转转…字里行间全都是那个“超高校级的首脑”啊。桌上的热饮已经凉透，笔记本上却只有寥寥几行关于他们的羁绊信息，我合上手中的小册子，心里苦笑的同时又不由得隐隐感到敬佩。

——在《弹丸论破》的幕后，我们看不到的部分，拥有彼此的他们在那个杀戮游戏里一定享受过幸福。

“结束之前，我想请问，您有想对那位恶之总统说的话吗？就算是只言片语也无所谓。”

最原终一站起身，拍了拍大衣上并不存在的灰尘：“他已经让我的心里装满了他，我一辈子都不会忘记他了。”

我点头记下，起身和他握手。咖啡店开着暖风，侦探前辈修长的十指有些冷，与我握手的力度却非常坚定。我提出开车送他回去，他沉思了一瞬后便点头应下。对我来说调查出他的住址并不奇怪，即便他已经完全活成了普通人的模样，他身上真实的“超高校级”的气质依旧可以穿透名为平凡的外壳，锋芒毕露。

车子驶向一片住宅区，我准确地找到了他的家。同为侦探的最原终一没有表现出惊诧的模样，他打开车门，向我点了点头后便就此道别。我一直望着他的背影，看着他的家门打开又缓缓合拢，那黑色的风衣衣摆此后大概再也不会出现在我的眼前。

…说起来，那位邪恶首脑的名字，他刚刚有提到过吗？

我启动车子，无意间看向街边民宅的矮墙，突然被一只猫吸引了视线。这是个雪霁初晴的明媚下午，阳光将它紫黑色的亮毛照得深沉又优雅，仿佛带着生而具有的贵气，而那双漂亮的深紫色竖瞳正微微弯起，姿态优雅地舔着前爪。但让我最移不开视线，也是最惊讶的地方，则是它脖子上缠着的一条黑白小方巾。简单朴素的相间色平淡无奇，却猛地刺痛了我的眼睛。从有限的影片中得出的资料奇少，但我倏然回想起一张破损的才囚调查书，似乎也有某样黑白相间的东西…

那只神秘又捉摸不透的猫似乎注意到了我的视线，它轻蔑地朝我投来一瞥，转身跳下民宅的矮墙，跃进最原终一的庭院。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然当时写的时候没想那么多，但在我知道的范围内，这个结局可以有两种理解模式。
> 
> ①最原忘不掉王马，于是养了一只猫，将全部的思念寄托在猫身上以求得失去挚爱的慰藉。但是猫也会死，最原到那时或许还是忘不掉王马，怀着遗憾独自一人走向生命尽头。
> 
> ②猫并不是最原养的，猫也是来找最原，只是在此时凑巧出现在“我”面前，也可以理解为是王马的转世。在“我”再也见不到的地方，最原因为猫的出现而感到诧异，又因此收获失而复得的喜悦，确实地确认自己对王马的感情。


	21. 20210102 最王1'x1'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20210102 最王1'x1'
> 
> （Chapter12 20201111 最王2x1'后续）
> 
> 由于原人格为二创设定因此说明一下在本文大概的定位：
> 
> Saihara Shuichi：和Kokichi交往中，正常状况下是个内敛的人，私下里的独占欲几乎爆棚。
> 
> Oma Kokichi：白切黑的优等生，表面乖巧羞涩，实际并不单纯。
> 
> ※预警：pwp，凡吉女装，阴→凡言语调教

最原终一并没有忘记自己来到才囚任职的目的。除了帮助雾切前辈调查弹丸论破案，借由教师的职务调查案件或许涉及到的一位模仿犯外，还要帮助他的订婚对象王马小吉搜集一些对方需要的资料。尽管在面试时，最原滴水不漏地隐藏了来意，依旧受到了才囚校长意料之外的热情接待。或许是听闻超高校级的大名，这位优雅的女校长白银紬甚至为他在学院里布置了专门的研究教室。

对这位成年侦探而言，目前为止的计划一切顺利，唯一的变数就是Kokichi。这位优等生的影子与王马几乎重合，性格和气质却如同对立，和倨傲的小总统完全相反。最原自认内心深处期望看到恋人反差的一面，但又开始怀疑自己对王马的感情，究竟是因为喜欢他的性格，还是只是对那张脸着迷呢？Pocky day的偷情无法挽回，最原和Kokichi都非常清楚这一点，两人像是暗中达成了某种协定，自那之后就保持着礼貌的距离，友善地疏远着对方。

难以确认感情的缘由，当这样的念头浮现的同时，又不自觉地生出对Kokichi的歉疚。因此当青涩的优等生小心翼翼地提出，想要在近几天的午休时间借用研究教室时，最原毫不犹豫地答应了对方的请求。

“唔嗯♡…”

研究教室，壁炉里烧着火焰，安静的房间内回响着少年细微的呻吟声。Kokichi仰卧在白色的沙发里，脸颊微红，手背遮住双眼，轻轻咬着下唇，一点虚汗从脸颊滑落。平时保守的立领校服脱得松松垮垮，白色的衬衫也一并解开，露出圆润的肩和平坦的胸腹，翘起的乳尖在空气中随着呼吸的频率颤动。

下身不再穿着男式校服的长裤，而是远比女生制服暴露得多的一件短裙。修长的双腿难耐地并拢，膝盖交互在一起不断摩擦，白皙滑嫩的大腿内侧隐约闪烁着晶亮的水光。震动频率适中，嗡嗡作响的按摩棒半根没入后穴，余下的半根被女式内裤的布料紧紧勒住，身前的性器也在内裤和裙底下撑起，致使紧绷的底裤已经布满了湿黏的痕迹，勾勒出性器兴奋的形状。

凸起的小珠子磨着紧致的穴肉，压在后穴里敏感的腺点上，只要稍微挪动大腿，就会被未加固定的震动的按摩棒顶得更深，Kokichi调整着腰，发出惬足的轻哼，不断通过这种方式给予自己更多刺激。细密的汗水沿着脸侧流下，没入脖颈皙白修长的曲线，打湿贴身的白衬衫。

“终一♡…唔……”

不再满足于单纯的震动，Kokichi主动伸出手，隔着濡湿的内裤摸到还在扭动的按摩棒，指尖轻轻点在上面，缓缓地向后穴深处推进，想象着正在被恋人玩弄身体…Shuichi中性低沉的嗓音似乎就在耳边，禁止他用身前的性器射精，只允许用后面达到高潮。乳胶制品被穴腔温得发热，却无法代替真正交合的体感，Kokichi断断续续地呻吟着，快感压抑难忍，后穴却顺从地流出更多淫液。

当Shuichi推开研究教室的门时，Kokichi已经酸软不已地瘫在沙发上，汗水浸湿了身上的衣衫，腿根处的沙发上聚集起一滩湿漉漉的液渍。

优等生似乎想要支起一点身体，却只能发出不满的喘怨：“你迟到了……”

Shuichi顺势反锁上门：“门故意没有锁，很期待被别人…还有那个最原终一发现，对不对？”

“怎样都好…快点过来♡…好想要♡…”

听不进去对方嘲讽的字句，饥渴的身体被放置到已经无法忍耐，Kokichi虚弱地抬起手，隔着燥热的空气，想要抓住恋人的身影。Shuichi不急不缓地走过来，在已经朝他打开的双腿前坐下，打量着那件过于合适的超短裙、以及已经变得湿哒哒的三角裤。

“这里可是学校。在白天就开始自慰了吗？”

Shuichi握住插在后穴里的按摩棒，故意使力顶向深处，又来回抽插了几次，带出的湿热体液顺着假阳具流到手指间。穴肉被毫无怜惜的动作大力地撑开，阳具上凸起的胶珠快速进出，磨蹭着敏感的腺点，Kokichi不敢反抗，咬着自己的手背，眼神迷离地看着恋人，在近乎玩弄的动作中享受着羞耻的快感。

“只有表面是优等生的样子，装着清高的模样，内心却这么淫荡。”

合拢的膝盖想要因为快感而夹紧，一边的脚踝却被拉开，整个下体都被迫收入对方的视线。超短裙下光滑白嫩的大腿上泛着浅浅的淡粉色，性器前端流下的先走液甚至穿透内裤濡湿了裙面，湿漉漉的后穴更加泥泞不堪。Shuichi病态地勾起嘴角，故意用手指勾住内裤的布料，拉紧勒起。

扯开内裤就可以看到还在工作的按摩棒，以及被撑得发红的湿润穴口。Shuichi缓缓抽出一点按摩棒，穴肉便带出一点嫩红的颜色，滑腻的汁水随之流淌。Shuichi松开手，后穴里扭动的按摩棒顺着他的动作向外滑出一点，又被湿热的穴肉紧紧吸住，从穴口挤出更多黏腻的淫液。Kokichi不得不向下探一点腰，否则穴腔里简直湿到根本无法吸住震动的那根。早就料到对方所想，Shuichi将指尖抵在按摩棒的末端，将档位开到最大。

“唔♡…嗯啊啊♡……”

“裙子和你很合适。自己选的吗？要不要就这么穿着去上课，让大家都看到你下面湿漉漉的样子啊。”

尽管强烈的快感几乎要吞噬听觉，Kokichi还是听到了令人感到阵阵羞愧的言语。他不由得想象自己穿着裙子坐在教室里，被全班注视的第一排的位置，身前的性器将裙子顶起，后面吞入的按摩棒全根没入，一直顶到最里面，又在和椅面的偶尔碰触中发出嗡鸣声…而Shuichi就坐在不远处的地方，随意地控制着开关。

完全未知的震动频率、所有人好奇的视线、公开场合下的控制自慰……会有认识的同学对着自己发情的样子勃起吗？把自己当成自慰对象什么的…那种事只是想想就忍不住让人兴奋得一阵颤栗，后穴更加欢快地咬住按摩棒，呼吸也随之变得急促起来，身体止不住地开始痉挛，眼前闪过愉快的雪花般的电流…

“竟然湿得更厉害了，用后面高潮了吗？这么希望被更多人看到啊。不如就现在出去走一圈，遇到别的男性就打开腿让他操进来怎么样？”

了解对方危险而致命的独占欲，Kokichi清楚他的恋人不可能这么做，这样的言辞只是勾起了他更多对眼下的渴望，不再是仅仅被按摩棒抚慰、想要真正的东西插进来…他努力眨了眨眼，聚焦起因情欲变得涣散的视线，努力拼凑着口中破碎的喘息声：“终一♡…好想要、里面好痒♡……”

“在那之前…还有别的事情要做。”

不仅没有插入，Shuichi甚至拔出了后穴的按摩棒。湿黏的淫液顺着那根假阳具从后穴连成丝，垂落在沙发的皮面上，狼藉又淫靡。不解对方的举动，只感到后面强烈的空虚感，穴肉饥渴地收合着，汁水泛滥成灾，Kokichi不满地抬起头，刚好与压过来的恋人四目相对。

“欸…终一…？”

“你要为你的出轨付出代价。”

那双金瞳中闪烁着狞亮的神色，其中夹杂着凶猛的恨意。Kokichi下意识地缩了缩，有些心虚地移开视线。

“你明白怎么做吧？就和之前一样…。”

温热的声音贴近耳畔，心跳习惯性地怦怦加快，Kokichi紧张又期待地咬住下唇，腰不自觉地随之绷紧。呼吸声松软缠绵，吹散入敏感的耳道，微凉的指腹同时贴上前胸，捏住挺翘的乳尖，指甲恶意地在根部一掐。

Kokichi吃痛地低呼出声，腰却因此诚实地开始扭动。Shuichi指尖的乳首变得更加挺立硬起，兴奋得连细小的乳孔都可以见到。耳畔似乎传来一声冷笑，接着是更加诱人、魅惑得如同海妖一般的话语。

“…很喜欢，对不对…？一边蹂躏乳头，一边被贴着耳朵说话……”

似乎有着绝对的命令性，Kokichi感到身体就在湿润的字句中变得燥热起来。耳朵被牙齿轻轻咬住，亲昵细碎的吻落在耳廓，触感渐渐变得黏热，响着涎液触发般的水声，舌尖又在外圈打转，熟练地向着敏感点耳道探入，湿润的水声烫得脸颊酥麻，犹豫着想要避开却又舍不得。

胸前成熟的果实也依旧被指尖捏紧，力度非常粗暴，却熟稔地在敏感点引发了极强的快感。Kokichi不自主地抬起手，搂住了Shuichi的后背，明明只是在被玩弄胸部…反倒是后穴控制不住地感到酸痒，深处的穴肉难耐地蠕动着，更加想要得到填满。

爱抚的动作熟知他身体的一切，最低限度的碰触就可以让他彻底沉醉。耳边湿热的吐息声，对方身上淡淡的薄荷气息，胸前也被指甲竖着研磨起娇嫩的乳孔，这样的、这样的快感……Kokichi的足趾抓紧了沙发的皮面，发出小声小声的呜咽，逐渐变为求饶般的呻吟声。

“要去了…要去了、唔呜♡…不行…终一♡……”

“射精要听我的倒计时。”

湿润冷漠的声音依旧命令着他，薄唇贴着敏感滚烫的左耳，象征性地提前落下几个亲吻。身下的裙摆被撩起，修长的手指扯开内裤，让压抑的性器得到自由的释放。

“3…2…1…”

简单的计数却好像能够带动体内所有欢愉的情绪，甚至包括内心由于被控制而生出的屈辱感，连高潮的时间和机会都牢牢掌握在对方手中。恋人从肉体到精神被全方位侵占，最终的结局也由自己持稳，这样才能够勉强满足一些爆棚的独占欲，这就是Shuichi想要的调教成果。

“0。”

“嗯啊♡♡”

最后一个数字念出时，遵照调教方的指令，紧张的神经得以松懈，Kokichi兴奋的快感在瞬间达到峰值，性器不需要任何触碰就射出了粘稠的精液。黏腻的液体溅到了他自己裸露的小腹，恋人西装校服的下摆，以及对方好心替他撩开裙摆的那只手上。

高潮后全身都发软无力，滑腻混合的体液打湿了大开的腿根，只能倚在沙发上虚弱地喘息。Shuichi毫不在意地直起身，他看向自己指尖滑落的精液，露出一个温柔的微笑，随后伸出手，在Kokichi打开的大腿内侧缓缓描摹起一个正字。

“还想做吗？”

居高临下的声音根本不是询问，而是讥笑着说出事实。Kokichi支起一点身体，紫眸里的欲色无法掩藏，故作可怜地凝视着对方，摆出一副求讨的表情：“…可以吗？”

接着他主动撩起自己的裙子，手指向旁边扯开已经湿成布条的底裤，将一塌糊涂的穴口暴露在恋人眼前。穴肉微张着吐出晶莹的淫液，水光潋滟的模样极为色情。圆润的足趾试探着前伸，抵住Shuichi身下硬起的部位，如同猫爪那样挠着想要解下拉链。

脚趾末端传来危险的热度，Kokichi满意地在心中微笑。明明也早就兴奋得不行，为了报复醋意竟然会忍耐这么久…把调教的过程当做是享受之后，其实也很好懂嘛。

Shuichi让他转身，呈跪姿伏在沙发上。裙摆被向前撩起，内裤褪到大腿一半，自穴口处连下湿黏的痕迹。十指掰开白软的臀肉，硬起的性器抵在滑嫩的臀缝处，磨蹭着穴口溢出饥渴的汁水，随后缓缓挺入。整张脸都埋在沙发里，Kokichi发出惬足的呻吟，湿软的穴肉热度惊人，紧紧咬住插入的硬热，更多滑腻的体液从穴口挤出。

“呜…再深一点♡…”

性器毫无怜惜地抵入最深，将后穴深处期待已久的嫩肉极大幅度地撑开。Shuichi握紧臀肉，余出大拇指的指甲戳刺向外翻出的粉红穴口，吸紧的穴腔又因此而收得更加剧烈。加速了挺腰的动作，性器在成熟滑腻的穴腔中狠狠抽插，敏感的腺点随着快速的频率不断碾磨，黏腻的体液被拍打成破碎的泡沫，爽到无法自持，控制不住嘴角流下的津液，和情欲的泪水混合在一处。

“哈、哈啊♡…好厉害…呜、终一♡♡……”

忍耐不住强烈的刺激，Kokichi身前挺翘的性器再次射出了精液，后穴剧烈地痉挛紧缩，每一次都试图极力挽留着Shuichi抽出的动作，企望被更加粗暴的动作顶得更深。

跪姿虚弱到几乎无法承受激烈的性爱，保持着依旧插入的体位，Shuichi抓住白皙的双腿，将恋人翻了过来。途中顶到最深的性器让Kokichi不自主地弓起脊背，足踝扣在Shuichi的腰部，头颅随着脖颈的动作向后仰起，欲求不满而又无所顾忌地呻吟出声。

“要去了…要去了、唔呜♡…好厉害、顶得好深♡…喜欢♡……”

直至胀满的精液射进后穴深处，撑得穴口四溅出混合淫靡的体液，Kokichi捂住脸上失神的表情，身体在同时颤抖着达到了高潮，双腿无力地滑下，发颤的膝弯片刻后又再次被抬起握住。

“还想做吗？”

淡漠的声音仿佛刚才的激情都事不关己，Kokichi分开捂住双眼的手指，眯起湿漉漉的眼眸，看着恋人帽檐下的表情。

确认了对方眼瞳里强烈的欲望后，他很快就笑了起来，有些吃力地抬起手：“当然，都说过了、我很欢迎♡…”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出于个人xp原因，以及完全不合适在这里涉及的剧情，本篇还未结束。


	22. 20210108 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20210108 最王1x1
> 
> 看了官方的十周年群像图有感，生死时速一小时。
> 
> ※日狛/狛日友情向

“要拍摄到晚上？”

“呃…嗯，抱歉，王马君。”

“既然是你替那群人来道歉，就要记得好好补偿我喔~”

王马小吉一边这样笑嘻嘻地说着，一边对着镜面用卷发棒卷起自己的头发。最原终一站在镜子旁边，伸出手帮恋人抚平西装领口上的一点褶皱。

上一次拍摄的效果并不理想，遭到了许多观众哭笑不得的投诉。除了服装设计不理想，灯光和特效看起来比较糟糕，弹丸论破的制作组还收到了不少类似于“为什么出镜的演员只有六位”的问题。所有人在十周年都希望给观众留下一个深刻的印象，身为staff之一的白银紬不得不亲自上场，配合着设计全员的十周年纪念礼服。

但显然她并没有时间顾及全员的试装效果，总之那并不是最原和王马需要关心的问题。白银为同居的两人寄去了崭新的礼服，即便颜色不一致，但样式看起来竟然出奇地统一。避去情侣装之嫌，两人的礼服上多了一些别样精心的小设计。

“帮我扣好。”

王马还在和卷发棒斗争，“原·超高校级的首脑”在人生的二十几年来从未用过这种精致的电热仪器。最原看向他丢在一边的那条黑白领巾，叹了口气走过去拿起，动作温柔地绕过恋人的脖颈，在胸前扣上那枚精巧的环扣。

金属的光泽如同侦探眼底沉静的金色，最原又帮他整理了一下胸前的口袋。在做完这一切后，他从西服的口袋里掏出一个锦盒，小心翼翼地打开，将自己左手的戒指摘掉放进去。王马关掉发烫的卷发棒，蹙眉看着他的举动。

只需要一个简单的对视就能和对方心意相通，最原尴尬地指了指手里的盒子：“这个…戒指也要摘掉…，不能够暴露订婚的事情。”

“嘁——。真没劲，小最原到底想把这个惊喜藏到什么时候？就算是你最崇拜最想邀请的雾切前辈，也早就知道我们同居的消息了喔。”

“诶？！”

“嘻嘻嘻，骗你的~替我摘下来吧。”

王马向他伸出手，白皙修长的五指展开，小巧的银色指环闪闪发亮。收拾整齐的恶之首脑正翘着腿坐在椅子上，额前的发丝卷起一缕，另一边又慵懒地垂下，紫色的发尾依旧蓬松地翘在空气中，嘴角噙着游刃有余的笑容。

最原终一愣了愣，并没有直接摘掉对方手上的戒指，而是与王马十指相扣，身体前倾，轻轻在对方的脸颊上落下一吻。

今天的大型拍摄也会有很多前辈到场，白银在电子邮件里千叮万嘱要保持对前辈的礼貌态度。和已经有经验的最原不同，王马是第一次赶到拍摄会场。当两人走入宽敞的礼堂时，见到已经有好多人聚集在了这里。

“欸——这么多原·超高校级的人聚集在一起…可以代表半个日本的精英吧？”

王马故作夸张地摆出眺望的手势，好奇地左顾右盼，在人群中很快寻找到了熟悉的前辈。被王马叫出名字的狛枝回过头，微笑着向迟来的二人打招呼。最原见到参与上次拍摄的几位前辈也在那里，他们似乎在讨论这次拍摄的站位。

“呃…虽说主角站在中间没有问题，但这两人是不是离得太近了？”

“哈哈，没办法，可能是幸运的作用在生效吧。”

狛枝梳着从未见过的发型，礼貌又赞许地看着苗木，黑色的礼服显得整个人更加苍白优雅。他身边的日向狐疑地向自己的老同学投来一瞥，不动声色地向旁边挪开一点。

出于侦探洞察力的本能，当最原注意到日向的着装时，他隐隐觉得有哪里似乎不太对劲：“日向前辈的西装…原来是米色的吗？”

似乎和他抱有相同的疑惑，日向也奇怪地转向他：“同样的问题我也想问，最原君上次的礼服和这次的颜色差距也很大。上次拍摄只是因为灯光问题，不过最原君的…”

“呃、抱歉…我不记得了。我换了一套衣服，之前的被王马君…总之，出了一点意外，所以拜托白银同学又寄了一份给我。”

一旁站着的雾切似乎轻笑了一声，她撩起耳后的头发：“那么，你们等一下也来记住自己的站位吧。作为主角，最原君在拍摄的时候可要记得上镜。”

最原点了点头，他习惯性地看向身边的王马，突然见到自家的小总统正不安分地向苗木前辈抛去各种问题。

“欸欸？前辈刚刚是有说什么吗？觉得衣服设计得不好看、造型不合适，光线很丑——有这么说，没错吧？”

苗木显然不适应这样的逼问：“啊…哈哈，也不能说不好，但是总会觉得…”

在王马诚恳又意味深长的注视下，苗木的语气逐渐变得微妙，他身边的雾切冷静地接话：“大家的衣服都很好看，但如果一起站在这里，看上去会有些不协调。”

“不愧是前辈！好聪明的回答~”

“王马君！请不要这样。”

最原拉住了似乎还要继续输出的小总统，轻轻摇了摇头。手心传来坚定的热度，王马身边跳跃的气场意外地平静下来。

“嘻嘻嘻，不过剧组竟然没有为你准备斗篷和猎鹿帽，只是找了和侦探风衣颜色相似的服装，还真是不体贴啊。”

“呃，正式场合不应该穿那些吧？而且曾经被春川同学评价过…那样的装束并不合适。”

“嗯嗯，当然。”王马先是认真地点头承认这样自贬的话，又笑了起来：“因为当时的小最原气场完全不够嘛，简直让人没办法把侦探那么夸张又帅气的词和你联系在一起。”

这么说着，王马踮起脚尖，凑近他的耳朵：“…不过已经过去了这么多年…小最原就算自己没有意识到，其实你现在已经可以和那些高贵的侦探们比肩啦。”

耳尖传来酥酥麻麻的湿气，最原感到一阵脸颊发热。王马退开他面前，站远几步，露出一个嚣张的笑容：“但是想要让恶之总统听你的指令，还是差了一点。今天公布出去不是很好的机会吗？”

“咦？”

就算恋人向来捉摸不透，但怎么说也和王马交往了这么多年，最原心底突然在此时生出不详的预感。他第一时间摸了摸自己的西装口袋，空空如也。

王马站在他对面，如同变魔术一般笑吟吟地举起手中的锦盒。里面装有二人订婚的对戒，甚至在指环内侧刻着彼此的姓名…

“等、等一下，王马君！！”

就算已经锻炼了很多年，最原还是清楚自己并不能在短时间内抓到爱人。王马调皮地将锦盒抛起又接住，留给他一串放肆的笑声：

“嘻嘻嘻~小最原要是想追上我，还要继续努力！”

“那两个人在干什么？”

七海迷惑地看着最原追赶王马的场面，不解地歪了歪头。雾切看着二人的背影，淡淡地解答她的疑惑：“想让全世界都知道他们隐婚。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很喜欢王马狂气的表情，王马越狂最王越香。


	23. 20210109 最王1x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20210109 最王1x2
> 
> 很黄暴的类似于口嗨的文，最原终一左拥右抱。
> 
> 私货：十周年全员图，参考了啾啾的R15奶牛最王服装&双吉/最王作品。

最原醒来时已经是九点钟了。虽然他没有吃早饭的习惯，但消耗了一夜体力的人显然容易变得饥饿，因此在梦中闻到培根和煎蛋的香气时，他还是不由自主地想要吃点东西。

卧室门只留着一条细缝，显然是两个恋人怕把他吵醒。饶是如此，温馨的食物气味还是飘进了卧室，当最原打开门后，见到的便是围在餐桌边忙碌的二人。

温暖的日光从半透明的窗帘外照进来，和最原眼底的金色一样柔软。察觉到了动静，餐桌边的两人同时转过头，弯起的紫色发尾闪烁着光泽。

“最原酱！”

“最原君。”

相似的外貌，接近一致的声线，不同的是王马俏皮地向他眨了眨眼，小吉则羞涩地移开了目光。

心里感到一阵满足，最原和他们互道早安，随后走到餐桌边坐下。烤面包机发出叮的响声，小吉夹着培根和煎蛋放在最原面前的盘子里，王马笑吟吟地将刀叉交给他。

“最原酱想要酱汁吗？”桌上有一碗生菜叶。

“诶…不需要，谢谢。”

王马弯起眼眸，放下手中的沙拉酱：“明明交往了这么久，为什么还是这么客气呢？”

最原只得叹着气告诉他自己确实不想要多余的照顾，王马对他的表现似乎有些不满，直至坐在他对面的小吉看不下去，卷起一片培根塞进了王马口中，这件事才算到此结束。

但是王马显然不会就此放弃，怎么说也是“原·超高校级的首脑”，不满于最原正常却敷衍的回答，王马在餐桌上似乎也没心情吃掉多少东西。按照常规今天的家务由小吉完成，洗碗也是如此，最原放下刀叉后说了句“多谢款待”，小吉便体贴地将他面前的空盘子拿去了厨房。

王马依旧坐在那里，面无表情的模样看不出喜怒。最原看着他面前没怎么动的早餐，犹豫了片刻还是小心翼翼地开口：“王马君不用再吃点吗？”

“心情不好当然吃不下东西，跟纵欲一夜的最原酱可不一样。”

挑衅的句子毫不留情地说出口，王马随之又撇撇嘴，摆出一副委屈至极的神情：“有些时候果然也会思考为什么要和最原酱交往…难不成最原酱只喜欢我的身体吗？除了做爱的时间之外都是一副冷漠的态度。一想到比起我更喜欢小吉酱，就让人感到一阵难过。”

“诶？不是这样……”

“所以！”王马瞬间恢复了状态，期盼地看着他：“现在来做爱吧？反正还有时间，不是吗？”

“呃…？”最原愕然，他看了一眼墙上的挂钟：“…王马君，等一下你还要和我去拍摄……”

话还没说完就被打断，小总统强硬地用高了不少的声音盖过了他的辩解：“欸——好过分，可刚刚打扰我进餐都是最原酱的错！”

“…那样的话，等一下去便利店……”

“不用那么麻烦~”

王马说着便钻到了桌子下面，最原愣愣地看着他的动作，一时间没有反应过来对方的意思。直到双膝突然被温暖的掌心覆盖，王马翘得如同小八爪鱼的发型出现在双腿之间，明亮的紫眸讨求般地抬起看着他。

“给我精液不就好了♡？”

想要撤退显然已经来不及，王马紧紧地扯住他的裤子，最原在椅子里无路可退，只好叹了口气，揉了揉王马松软的头发：“今天下午还有工作，晚上再…”

“才不要。最原酱端水的本事可是很了不起的，就算是和小吉酱共享，我也会感到有点生气哦？”

最原感到一阵语塞，在寻找到能够争辩的借口之前，王马已经顺利地拉开了他的睡裤，望着还没勃起的性器舔了舔唇角，一副志在必得的神情。

从在前端落下的几个吻开始，红软的舌尖配合着双唇温暖的含入动作，使得最原的呼吸逐渐加重、生理反应诚实得不可遏制。王马舔吻的动作极其熟练，深知怎样做才能使双方的快感达到最大化，又真的像是想要尽快取得美味的精液，迫不及待地主动用软嫩的喉肉撞向敏感的前端，发出惬足的被撞碎的喘息声。

被高超的口交动作弄得情动，最原不自觉地伸出手，扣紧了王马的头。小总统听话地撑起一点身体，双手扶住他的大腿内侧，更深更用力地吞吐起性器。那双湿润的紫色双眸不时向上顾盼，认真地观察着恋人表情的变化。

“王马君……”

最原低哑着念出他的姓名，见到小总统露出了状似满意的神情，湿软的舌灵活地贴着性器舔舐，故意搅作出更大的水声。当小吉擦着手从厨房里走出时，见到的就是这样一幅画面。

“在做吗？”小吉似乎并不诧异，只是羡慕地看着王马桌下的动作。最原向他点了点头，勉强在紊乱的呼吸中挤出抱歉二字。

“好狡猾…我也很想要。”

遗憾地这么说着，小吉的双手压住最原的肩，身体前倾吻了过来。平时温顺又体贴，隐藏的小恶魔性格却能在此时一览无遗。小吉会在深吻中故意发出细腻诱人的哼声，勾引对方主动吮吸自己的舌尖，身体不自觉地想要软下来，经过开发的小穴也变得想要被插入……

但是仅仅是一吻过后，小吉就毫不犹豫地推开了他，脸上羞赧的神情恰到好处，匆匆跑开。最原下意识地舔了舔唇，暂时游离的思绪被一声不爽的叫唤打断。

“最原酱——我说，你在看哪里啊？”

得不到足够的感情照顾而显得不满，王马换做用手来抚弄那个位置，眼神不悦地看向他。最原自知理亏，他不好意思地轻咳一声，红着脸小声道：“我会…会补偿你的，王马君。”

“嗯？那我就暂时相信了喔。”

柱身已经沾满了湿漉漉的液体，王马手心传来黏腻的触感，四指就着湿润的津液上下动作。在最原即将达到顶点时，小总统乖巧地伸出舌头，等待着精液的降临。认真又色情的模样看得最原心脏狂跳，前端射出的浊液意料之内地落在了王马的脸上和舌面上。小总统用指腹擦掉脸颊上滑落的浊液，缓缓伸入口中舔掉：“多谢款待~♡”

结束后王马被最原窘迫地赶去洗脸，小总统笑嘻嘻地关上卫生间的门前，还不忘记嘱咐他要换好下午拍摄的西装，携带入场券。最原头疼地走进书房，刚好见到小吉坐在他平时工作的那办公椅里，双腿搭在书桌上，咬着手背，另一只手正探向身下。

见到最原突然推门进入，小吉显然吃了一惊，却没有表现得太慌张，甚至主动在办公椅里转过来，双腿呈M字打开，大胆地向恋人展示漂亮的性器，以及后穴正吞着的那个还在震动的跳蛋。皙白的手指捏着情趣玩具的细绳，贴在柔软的臀肉上。

“最原君♡…”

被震动频率撞散的声音显得极其无助，小吉似乎努力想要调整过来自己的呼吸，却只能瘫在椅子里发出不成段的喘息声。他向着最原伸出手，指尖在空中都微微发颤。

耳尖的温度瞬间上升，最原按捺住自己的心跳，走到他面前，握紧那只伸在空中的手：“我还没离开，想要的话为什么不说…”

“因为王马会不高兴…”

眨着雾蒙蒙的双眼，小恶魔在心里得逞地笑，又委屈地贴近最原的脸：“只要一个拥抱就好了，最原君♡…好不好？”

虽然这么说着，但彼此都深知单纯的拥抱无法解渴，两人缠绵地深吻在一起，最原向下摸到恋人手中捏着的控制细绳，温柔地掰开他的手指，将不停跳动的震动玩具从小穴里一点点抽出来。

“唔嗯♡…”

热吻中软绵绵的呜咽令人身体燥热，沾满爱液的小玩具还在发出嗡嗡声，显然已经不需要润滑的前戏。跳蛋被丢到一边，最原撩起那件家居服的下摆，将小吉在椅子里压得更深。

性器抵入穴口，小吉呻吟着抱紧最原的肩喘息，松软的紫发磨蹭着侦探敏感的颈窝，饥渴的小穴欢愉地咬住插入的硬热，湿热的穴肉跳动着裹紧，被撑出的空间温暖又完全契合，舒服的喘息交织在空气中。

“呼唔♡、好舒服、最原君♡……”

双臂紧紧环住最原的肩，空余的十指不断地抓握着空气，口中缠绵的喘息声羞涩地飘开。碍于姿势，小吉的双腿无法夹住最原的腰，只得搭在办公椅的扶手上，被打开到最大的程度，小穴防线全失地承受着插入，临近穴口的软肉随着剧烈的动作被带出一点嫣红的颜色，伴随色情的汁水四溅的声音。

被耐心而富有技巧的动作反复顶弄敏感点，小吉没过多久就承受不住地射了出来。两人相贴的起居服部位一片泥泞，随之收紧的后穴也让最原释放在柔软高热的穴腔里。

空气中暧昧的温度还没有散去，两人沉浸在高潮的余韵中，互相交换深情的亲吻。直至小吉心满意足又不好意思地将最原推开，手指擦掉穴口流出的浊液。

“最原君下午还要去拍摄吧？晚上回来再说…怎么样？”

小吉的脸烧得极热，溃散的视线羞涩游离，不敢看向那双金瞳。最原亲了亲恋人艳红的耳廓，取走桌面上的入场券后依依不舍地离开了书房。

后续的洗漱着装花了一点时间，当最原赶到楼下时，见到王马已经坐在了车里，正拿着某个黑白相间的平板处理组织里的一点私事。

“最原酱有迟泄的问题吗？做爱真是花了好长时间，要迟到了哦。”

小总统收起平板，有点不悦地坐在副驾驶上，撑着下颌朝他看过来。最原向他道歉，随后启动了车子赶往拍摄现场。

总之，今天是78届原·超高校级毕业十周年的庆祝仪式，以“原·超高校级的侦探”和“原·超高校级的首脑”身份，最原和王马都收到了前辈的邀请，作为在希望峰时期关系不错的校友们一同出席，并拍照留念。车子抵达拍摄现场时，白银紬笑着出来迎接他们，她湖蓝色的头发在脑后高高束起，双臂挽着金色的纱，优雅得如同油画里走出的女人。

王马似乎不太愿意和最原多加交谈，下车后就去寻找熟悉的同学。最原望着他的背影有些生理性的心痛，好在他刚到达这里就被一眼认了出来，百田在不远处向他大声地打着招呼。

百田对他的态度还是和高中时期一样热情，也和高中时期一样不习惯套入右手的衣袖，好在服装制作人细心地考虑到了这一点，将半侧衣服设计得如同斗篷，又用星月状的碎钻点缀。最原看到了百田身边的春川，刺客小姐散下了马尾，头上赤色的花开得极为艳丽，她似乎不太习惯裸露雪白的肩，时不时用手撩开披在上面的头发。

“你还在和王马交往吗？”

简单的寒暄不需要太久，百田突然问出了这样一个问题。最原愣了一下，习惯性地向身边看去，才想起来王马暂时不在这里。

他坚定地点了点头，见到百田的神色变得意料之中地惊讶：“那…你那个青梅竹马呢？”

“我们…其实现在在一起同居。”

面对关系最紧密的同学，就算和王马相处很久、作伪证的技巧变得熟练，此时说出谎言也极为不合适，最原只好尴尬地说出了这样的答案。然而他并未在百田和春川脸上看到诧异的神色，相反，春川皱起的眉似乎一下放松，她释然地开口询问：

“说起来那个人和王马那家伙真的没有血缘关系吗？长相也太相近了一点，不过个性却几乎相反，很容易让人怀疑是不是亲兄弟。”

“呃、不，没有那种事。我和小吉一直是青梅竹马，来到希望峰后才第一次认识王马君。”

“喔、喔喔哦…”百田吃惊地点头：“能让王马和别人和谐相处分享感情…终一，没想到你竟然这么深藏不露啊。”

“嗯，抱歉。因为两个人我都不想离开，而王马君和小吉也都不愿意离开我……”

——不管是超高校级的首脑也好，还是普通平凡的青梅竹马也好。

“最原酱——~！”

身后突然传来王马叫喊自己姓名的声音，最原回过头，见到小总统正向着自己招手。熨烫整齐的白色西服体贴优雅，内里狂气高贵的紫色衣领外翻，脖颈处黑白相间的领巾垂落，胸前的口袋里叠着纸花。

“王马君…？”

虽然早就见过了恋人这副打扮的模样，但最原此刻惊诧的并不是这一点，而是王马此时梳着的、他从未见过的发型。

“小白银刚刚用卷发棒做的，怎么样？”

往日垂在额前的紫发被掀开，一侧顺着弧度垂下，另一侧则向着旁边挑起，盖住一点那双紫眸里明亮的光。王马走到他面前时，指尖刻意撩起垂落的发丝，意味深长、满含暗示地向他眨了眨眼。

“怎么样？”

慵懒的声音被拉得酥长，最原僵硬地点了点头：“…嗯，很帅气。”

恶之总统露出了笑容，仿佛取回了一直压敛着的狂妄气场。他伸出手，抓上最原戴着的领结，强硬地将对方扯过来，不由分说地咬上侦探的双唇。

两人的这番举动吸引了不少人的注意力，说起来还是百田惊呼声太大的错。宴席结束后进行全员拍照时，拒绝得到站位优待，作为中心人物之一的最原甚至选择狠下心与王马拉开距离，使得在拍摄开始前，夹在两人间的Kibo看上去脸色就不大好。

不过作为“原·超高校级”的人物，每个人都能很好地控制自己的情绪。得到的照片会被洗出再传播，十周年的庆典今天就到此结束。最原和王马离开会场时已经是下午六点左右，想到小吉还在家里等候，最原想尽早发动车子，却在坐进驾驶座前被王马一把拉开。

“诶、王马君？”

王马把他推进了后座，接着自己也神秘兮兮地钻了进来。汽车玻璃上贴着质量优良的隔热膜，外面的人完全不会发现里面会发生什么事。

当王马凑过来跟他接吻时，最原才发现一点异样。小总统似乎在庆典上喝多了葡萄酒，舌尖带有无法忽视、意乱神迷的香醇的气味。懊悔自己方才都在和前辈聊天而并未察觉恋人的举动，最原伸出手捧住王马的脸，补偿性地回吻过去。

热情的吻很快变得不安分起来，王马抓住了最原西装外套的前襟，喘息声愈发黏腻，直至两人分开时，王马几乎已经坐到了他腿上，带着不容置喙的口吻命令他：

“在…这里做，最原酱。”

“这里？”最原有些担忧地看了看车窗外，会场里的前辈们还没完全离开，三三两两聚集在不远处聊天。如果在这里做…很明显，也很容易被这群才能各异的国家精英们一眼发现。

“我说在这里，你要违抗我吗？”

新的发型似乎为小总统添了几分威仪，同时加重了话语的分量。王马吐出一口气，挺直了背，手指穿过额前垂落的刘海。他想试着将全部凌乱的头发都撩到脑后，然而还是有松软的紫发从指缝中滑落。他就那样看着最原，直到对方再也承受不住这样暧昧的对视，红着脸移开视线。

后座并不足以摆出更加复杂的姿势，王马躺在座位上，最原替他解开黑白领巾的金属环扣，接着小心地褪掉西装外套。王马则意味鲜明地用膝盖去磨蹭他胯下的那个位置，搂着最原的脖颈，带着淡淡酒香的津液舔在侦探的耳廓上，加深了亲吻的水声。

前戏耐心十足，微醺的王马似乎比平时还要敏感。胸前的乳尖不需要触碰，稍微接触到冷空气就会变得兴奋起来，在修长灵活的手指按揉过去时会发出满足舒惬的呻吟声。贴身的长裤被胡乱蹬开，洁白的双腿缠住最原的腰，催促着赶快填满。

就算早已熟练又真枪实弹地插入了许多次，那里还是一如既往的紧致温热。王马因为最原的动作而显得有些痛苦，他皱着眉咬住下唇，后穴的软肉痉缩着想要挤出侵入的性器，身体却又强迫自己放松下来承受来自恋人的爱。最原安抚地吻着王马的脸，亲他泛红的眼尾，以及脸颊上绮丽的欲色。

“最原酱，哈啊♡……”

后座的空间显得狭小不堪，王马颤抖着想要逃开最原的亲吻，他向头顶伸出手，指甲在粗糙的车门上无意义地抓挠，断断续续的摩擦声听起来苍白又无助。

柔软的穴肉随着插入的动作被粗暴地扩开，性器一遍遍碾压过腺点，小总统不自觉地弓起腰，唇齿间溢出支离破碎的呻吟声。狭小的车子在两人激烈的动作间发颤，情动的声音和肉体碰撞所引出的水声在密闭的车厢里被放大数倍，光天化日做这样的事情也格外刺激……不愿意被羞耻心摆布，王马恶狠狠地和最原接吻，洁白的齿磕碰在一起，小穴也不服输地吮吸着插入的性器。

“射出来…快点给我射、呜唔♡……”

似乎被过快的肏弄动作顶得难堪，王马的眼角丢人地溢出生理性的泪水。小总统想要捂住脸，手却被最原挪开，接着眼角的泪水被温柔地舔掉，又更多克制不住地流下。

“好痛…最原酱♡、好舒服…♡………痛、不要再做了…”

神志不清地说着不知是真话还是谎话的句子，王马在极限来临时欢愉地夹紧了后穴。同时高潮的精液蹭脏了华丽的西服外套，但没有人在此刻会注意那种事情，他们只是亲密地相拥在一起。王马将最原压过来的身体推远一点，抬起手，撩开对方额前被汗水浸湿的头发，露出那双明灿而温润的金瞳。

“…最原酱…。”

“嗯。”

“可惜没有让小白银也给你做发型欸。”

两人回到家时小吉正坐在沙发上看电视，似乎是跨年剧场一类的节目。王马还没从醉意中回过神，最原将他送回房间后便关上了卧室的门。

“欢迎回来，最原君~”

最原注意到小吉全身都裹在毛毯里，只露出一个头，紫色的发尾柔顺地垂下。然而室内并不冷…就在他疑惑地这样想时，对方已经给了他答案。

披在身上的毯子被揭开，客厅的灯光并不明亮，但却清晰到足以看清对方身上的装束，最原不禁诧异地瞪大了眼。和往常保守传统的感觉完全不同，小吉身上穿着一件奶牛花纹的情趣服装——说是服装，其实只有几根布条而已，仅仅护住锁骨，肩膀完全露出，胸口的一条布横着遮住乳尖，再从后腰处穿过，包裹住性器和后穴。胸腹、四肢和后背基本没有遮掩，小吉的脖颈上带着皮质项圈，上面挂着金色的铃铛，显然经过了一番小心翼翼才让它尽量不发出声响。

见到最原的目光逐渐出神，小吉变得有些紧张：“嗯…嗯，这个是…因为到了新年，所以…新年快乐，最原君…！”

“新年快乐……把毯子披上吧，会着凉的…”

最原在沙发上坐下，视线却还是无法从小吉身上移开，甚至违背本心，伸手想要帮对方添衣服。动作进行到一半就被打断，小吉主动凑上去，捉住最原的手移到自己胸前：“最原君如果想要，可以稍微和我…但是不能做得太过分。”

被纯粹的紫色双眸凝视住，最原感到一阵心跳加快。他点了点头，于是小吉掀开了胸前的布料，露出下面早已因为兴奋而翘起的乳尖。嫩红的乳珠圆润饱满地鼓起，最原搂住他单薄的腰，轻柔地吻上胸前的一点，舌尖舔上敏感的位置，感受到怀中的人微微颤栗，铃铛清脆的声音响起。

“唔嗯♡……”

发出轻声的呜咽，小吉不由自主地环紧了最原的头。湿软的舌转着圈舔舐乳晕和乳首，认真的动作仿佛真的想要从中吸出什么一样。并不是穿了奶牛花纹的衣服就可以产乳…小吉想要开口告诉对方这一点，却又因为过分的快感而只能发出浅浅的呻吟。

最原空出一只手，不断揉捏薄薄的乳肉，就像胸部里面确实可以分泌出什么东西一样。身体敏感的位置被从未有过的快感刺激，小吉脖子上的铃铛叮叮当当地晃动着，双膝酸软着来回搓动，成熟的后穴已经不自觉地变得湿润，想要快点打开腿被插入……

但这样过界的念头很快被压抑下来。内心清楚地告诉自己不可以着急，要一点点激起恋人的性欲，但也不可以只放任他玩弄自己的胸部。

“最原君…可以用牙齿咬一下…唔♡！”

侦探乖乖照做，齿列细细地擦蹭着硬起的乳尖，身体如同被胸口传来的电流般酸痒的感觉袭击，小吉难耐地向后仰起颈，紧蹙着眉小声呜咽，十指反而将最原的头环得更紧。

片刻后最原才放开了对他胸口的蹂躏，温柔地帮他披好毛毯，接着陪他一起坐在电视前观看还在播放的跨年剧场。

结束了疲惫的一天终于可以休息，最原洗完澡后走出浴室，见到王马和小吉竟然一起站在门口，显然是有预谋地等候了一段时间。两人的一只手正互相牵着，十指并合在一起，此时两双颜色相同的眼眸一起朝他看过来。

“最原君…那个……”

“来吧~！最原酱，今晚就由我们把你引向天国~”

王马似乎还有点醉意，脸颊上泛着浅浅的红晕，主动朝他伸出一只手。小吉犹豫了一瞬，也羞涩地伸出手。

“诶、诶？！”

被恋人这样邀请，最原觉得一阵迷惑又不解，甚至感到完全不可思议，但他还是凭借身体的本能，红着脸牵住了两位恋人的手。

他就这样被拐回了卧室，王马将他强硬地推倒在柔软的床铺里，和小吉几乎同时拥上来索要亲吻。两条湿软的舌一齐舔弄着唇角，吮吸着最原的唇，逼得他在床上不断后缩直至无路可退。三条舌交缠在一起，甚至分不清彼此碰触的是谁。王马和小吉的接吻技巧都非常娴熟，被夹在中间的最原显得不知所措，被过于亲昵的亲亲舔舔弄得没有反应。

如同早就达成了某种协议，小吉率先放开他的唇，动作干脆快速地坐上他的胯间。最原感到自己的长裤正被一点点褪掉，但王马却依旧在和他热吻，完全阻断了最原面前的视线。

从试探性的舔舐开始，接着是湿热的口腔包裹住性器，小吉熟练地开始了口交的动作。就算舌头没有王马那样灵巧，但论起性爱技术可是完全占了上风。最原很快就难以克制自己的反应，呼吸变得粗重，和王马的亲吻也有些气息紊乱。

“亲的人是我…却在想着和别人做爱的事情，是这样的吧？”

就算过去了好多年，王马也会偶尔在这种事情上吃醋，毕竟最原和小吉都不是擅长在做的时候说情话的类型，王马的语言就变得格外显眼。小总统惩罚性地咬了一口他的下唇，这才让出最原面前的视野。

就算早就凭借身体感觉而清楚了小吉在做什么，但当看到对方正扶着他硬起的性器，咬着下唇想要坐下的时候，最原还是禁不住脸红地转移了视线。

“最原君…可不可以看着我……”

“都做过了那么多次，闷骚侦探的本性赶紧暴露出来吧？”

早就做好了扩张的穴口一点点咬进性器的头部，小吉的动作甚至有些不稳，最原只好硬着头皮扶住对方的腰，看向两人交合的位置，帮他缓慢逐渐地坐下去。

“呼嗯♡……”

因为被填满的快感而发出满足的长叹，小吉牵住他的一只手，提臀又坐下，自主吞吃起后穴里的性器。王马在此时凑过来，小总统不满地牵住他的另一只手，状似委屈地将中间的二指放入口中，用舌面细细地舔，又露出一个狂气的笑。

“最原酱…就用你的手指暂时来满足我吧？”

——说着这样嚣张又胸有成竹，仿佛所有发生的一切都不在话下的句子，但当最原真的将手指插入了王马的后穴时，小总统还是露出了有些忍耐的表情，眼中的神色被情欲撞得破碎散开，覆盖上雾蒙蒙的水汽。他强硬地坐在最原身前，膝盖撑起一点身体，咬着拘束服的下摆，任由后穴的手指进出。

身下的性器还在小吉紧致的深处来回抽插，最原无心妥当掌握手上的力道，只要稍微变得粗暴地戳在王马的腺点上，小总统就会难以自抑地发出一声惊呼，接着便有更多透明晶莹的腺液自性器前端分泌出来。

“最原酱♡…慢一点、不要♡……”

但小吉就像在和他较劲一样，骑乘的速度不减反增，致使最原完全没办法克制自己的频率，王马只能双手向后撑住柔软的床垫，膝弯发颤地跪在床上。好在强烈的指交并没有过久地折磨他，当小吉难得主动地扳过最原的头，一边和他接吻一边达到高潮时，王马也迎来了过载的快感。

紧小的后穴吐出湿淋淋的性器，王马和小吉一齐看着还没软下的那个部位，又不约而同地转过头来，期盼和索求的目光锁定了最原。接着二人对视一眼，在最原眼前乖巧地伏下身，双双撑开后面的臀缝——

“最原酱~♡”

“最原君…♡？”

相似的外貌，接近一致的语气，异口同声地问出那句话：“想从哪边开始？”

又是纵欲的一晚，三个人搞到最后都变得筋疲力尽。小吉并不擅长过于激烈的性爱，王马的体力虽然很好，但只要操到一点就会忍不住身体发软，而被两个人轮流榨精的最原也很辛苦。当三个人终于睡下时，王马和小吉一左一右地贴在最原身边，紫色的发尾亲昵地蹭着他的肩膀。

“晚安…最原君，明天要记得起床吃早餐喔。”

小吉说着就乖巧地搂住他的胳膊，接着闭上了双眼。最原揉了揉他的头发，又转向另一边的王马，而对方此时也在黑暗中贴近他的耳畔，吐出湿湿热热的呼吸：

“那么晚安啦最原酱~明天我也会来吃你的早餐喔♡”

FIN


	24. 20210128 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20210128 最王1x1
> 
> 十天写作挑战：第一日 没有温暖的爱
> 
> [素材来源于QQ空间。ID:VAK，QQ号: 3392105421]
> 
> *十天写作挑战全内容：  
> 第一日 没有温暖的爱 & 第二日 没有爱的温暖  
> 第三日 没有色情的性 & 第四日 没有性的色情  
> 第五日 没有血的战争 & 第六日 没有战争的血  
> 第七日 没有信徒的神 & 第八日 没有神的信徒  
> 第九日 没有分别的死 & 第十日 没有死的分别

和往年的冬天不同，今年意外地开始回暖，没有突袭的寒流，东京的气候条件很好，今天才刚下过雪，在室外甚至可以只穿一件轻羽绒服。

漫长的委托在今天终于结束，居酒屋狭小的包厢里正在举行一场庆功宴，七八个成年男人挤在一起，有说有笑地聊天吹牛，空气中弥漫着酒气，墙壁上的电视播放着五彩斑斓的画面。最原终一拘谨地坐在长桌的一侧，面前摆着小巧的酒盅，以及还未开封的几个易拉罐。

他本不想来这里。然而作为破案功不可没的一员，在警署的再三邀请下，还是不得不出席应付这场觥筹交错。自知酒量令人堪忧，最原的大部分精力都集中在电视上，随即便在间接播出的即时新闻里看到了那条消息。

——希望峰学院的毕业生，“原·超高校级的首脑”，愉快犯组织DICE的头目，刚刚在东京发布了一则犯罪预告。

上一次和王马见面时，是DICE最后一次在日本活动。

大厦顶楼的月光寂寞清冷，似乎被逼入绝路的王马站在最边缘，自下而上呼啸的风吹开了怪盗的披风，面具早在方才的追逐中被打掉，露出的紫色双瞳毫无惧色，反倒充满笑意。

最原警惕地接近他，距离缩短，自己的倒影在王马的眸中愈发清晰。对方甚至示威般地举起手里的钻石，剔透的光芒和他的气质一样耀眼。

“为了追上我，你很努力嘛…小最原？”

故意说出暧昧的句子，这样的举动也有着他一贯的风格。恶之总统从来都不会成为弱势的一方，他主动跃下制高点，在最原诧异的目光中迎身上前。

“王马君……？”

柔软的发梢擦过脸颊，随后是落在唇上的触感。时间和风在那一瞬间静止，只有温柔得像是陷阱一样的吻，以及眼前那双弯起的眼眸闪闪发光。

当最原猛地警醒想要抓住对方时，手铐只扣上了空气。

和直升机一同远去的王马自那之后便音讯全无。就像是作为带着珠宝、堂而皇之离开现场的补偿，他留下了这个莫名其妙的吻——又或者是更恶意的掠夺，不由分说便抢走了成年侦探第一次的亲密接触，只需要最简单的手段，就能让最原的心跟随自己的节奏跳动。

但让最原自那时起恍惚至今的并不是他们离别的瞬间，而是更早的时光。早到生活还非常平静，他们还在希望峰、以光芒四射的“超高校级”的身份享受着国家的特权的时候。

逐步建立的不掺杂谎言的羁绊，午后的阳光炽热而美好，带着青春独有的气息，懵懂迷惘的感情就在那里悄然发芽，却迟迟才迎来了破土。从中生出的坚定而温柔的心意，只在数年前的那个冬天转瞬即逝地绽放，随后一点点被漫长的等待磨得疲惫不堪，在凄凉黯淡的月光和寒风中瑟瑟发抖，却还是顽强地辛苦支撑至今。

回过神来时面前桌上的易拉罐已经七歪八倒，过量的酒精模糊了记忆里少年黑白交织的身影，连同那些破碎的时光和背道而驰的最后一面。

“…是不是……有点冷？”

温热的泪不知为何从脸颊流下。坐在暖融融的居酒屋里，最原情不自禁地对着身边的年轻警察这么说。

最原不记得自己是怎样走出居酒屋的，他谢绝了送行，独自一人走在大街上，街灯和广告牌上的霓虹灯混出五颜六色的光，照亮了沉寂的半片星夜。

头更晕了，好在还没差劲到需要吃醒酒药的地步。身体内部的血液开始变得燥热，最原却自暴自弃地将大衣裹得更紧。感受不到额上渗出的细汗，他纷乱的脑海中只剩下王马的脸，那副本应在无数个幻想过的日夜里熟悉无比的表情、却像是随着酒精呼啸而变得一片苍白，又渐渐被其所腐蚀。

已经……

在王马离开后的那段时间，最原已经用尽了一切办法联系他，却没有任何结果或回讯，只有电视上时常出现的、那些关于DICE潇洒行动的新闻。晃动的镜头中，为首的人身形小巧，身披宽大的紫色披风，破碎的尾端在风中猎猎作响。

王马向来是自由而高傲的。他能够随意取走别人的心，又从这场感情戏中全身而退，独留最原一人不知所措地站在未落幕的舞台上。

——或许那个吻根本只是为了牵动这些不必要的情绪而设下的陷阱，自己一厢情愿的感受从来就没有被对方在意过，包括不知何时归国的秘密组织、毫无预兆就发布的犯罪宣言，都是一样的。

……什么都不应该去想了。

眼前的世界不断地变幻着颜色，身体在迈出下一步的时候突然失了重心，最原不受控制地向前摔去。

好在地上积着一层薄薄的雪，才没有让他的姿态过于狼狈。冰凉的雪水接触到双手，混乱的白色和肉色重叠在一起，在眼中渐渐染出一片脏污的灰，又蒙上一层潮湿的水汽。

在令人难堪的短暂沉默里，他突兀地听见了那句话。

“好难得~竟然看到大侦探哭得惨兮兮的模样，真是没有白来呢！”

“…呃、……诶…？”

面前不知道什么时候停下了一双鞋，头顶落下熟悉的声线，最原短暂地愣了愣，猛地抬起头向上看去。

王马小吉撑着膝盖，怜悯地弯下腰，就站在那里笑着和他对视。半张脸隐藏在黑白方格的围巾下，最原看不见他的表情，却依旧可以判断出对方唇角勾起的弧度。

完全没料到会在这种地方突然相见，最原甚至忘记了自己还以一个并不雅观的姿势卧在雪地里。王马拉下掩住脸的围巾，朝着他愉快地笑了起来：“嘻嘻嘻……好可惜，我因为来迟了一步，所以才没有保护好小最原喔。”

“……？”

想也知道一定是谎言，难道说刚刚的反应一直都在被王马君看着……

酒瞬间醒了大半，最原紧张地思考了一下刚刚似乎没有做出失礼的举动。王马看起来没有伸手搀扶的意思，他只好自己站起身，拍了拍大衣上细碎的雪：“…其余的事情等一下再说，王马君为什么会出现在这里？”

“其实我是小最原的背后灵，甚至可以准确地说出这三天你吃了什么东西喔~”

对话进行得过于自然普通，最原甚至觉得自己找回了熟悉的心痛感。他深吸一口气，神色变得有些哀求：“请不要和我开玩笑。”

“没错，是在说谎~不过聪明的小最原一定能够立刻推断出来，毕竟在你失落的时候我可是准时到场了呢。”

如果不算刚刚在摔倒时一副看好戏的表情…或许还真的会有些说服力。但王马出现的时机过于凑巧、加之这番早有准备的说辞、游刃有余的态度……

“……你跟踪我。”

“真是没品的用词。放心啦，洗澡的时候是绝对不会看的，我对小最原可一点都没兴趣。”

“……”

“哦呀？好大的酒气，喝醉了吗？要对我发火？”

“并不是那样……”

最原觉得一阵头疼，他这才发现身体里被忽视的燥热感竟然如此难耐，不得不伸手去解风衣外套的扣子。

修长的手指动作不稳，近乎拉扯地解开衣扣，露出里面黑色的毛衣。王马盯着他的动作，突然伸手抓住敞开的风衣外襟。

“跟我来这边。”

“咦？”

“别管那么多了，跟我来就好~”

灵巧熟悉的声音一如既往，字里行间自带具有首脑信服力的天赋，朦胧间的最原不想去费心分辨谎言的成分，任由自己被那样的言语所迷惑，被王马拉到了一条阴暗的小巷里。

“呼呼~到这里就没有人打扰了。”

在街道里左拐右拐，王马熟练得不像是刚回到东京的人，两人所在的地方非常隐秘，地上的雪没有遗留下的足迹，小巷尽头透着霓虹灯缤纷的光。

“那么来说说小最原这几年来的经历吧。嘻嘻嘻，回到日本也是最近的事情，之前发生了什么——说实话，我还真是很好奇呢。”

他随便倚在干燥的墙上，呼出的白气凝成微弱的霜。最原站在他身前半步远的位置，目不转睛地看着那双颜色纯粹的眼眸。

“…遇到了什么人？侦破了怎样的案件？有没有遇到比我更有趣的人？或者…”

“王马君。”

最原打断了他的动作和那些像是自言自语的话，金色的眼眸认真地凝视着王马，仿佛要将这个近在咫尺的人永远收入最珍贵的记忆里。

他一眼就能看穿王马的重点并不在叙旧上，尽管他掩饰得很好，但另一种不言自明的情感早就展现在了躲闪的视线、不自觉加快的语速、以及变得急促的呼吸里。和在希望峰的时候不同，也和那个在大厦楼顶的冬夜不同，是远比之前所有时候都更加浓烈的意愿。此时的最原已经可以坚定地相信自己的洞察力，却还是按捺住自己的心跳，第一次正式地开口确认。

“王马君…你…也很想念我，对吗？”

渴望和对方相见。最原没有说出这样的形容，他感到自己的脸已经烧热，多亏了喝酒的借口可以暂做掩饰，否则王马绝对会立刻看穿他的犹豫，再笑吟吟地全盘否定。

但令他意外的是，王马并没有多余的沉默，而是干脆利落地反问：“你猜呢？无论怎样，小最原都还是在意我的。不是吗？”

“……”

王马还是惯常那样胜券在握的口吻，似乎早就吃准了眼前的事实，最原也无需回答，因为两人心中已经有了相同的答案。

然而不仅仅是在意那么简单广泛的情感，最原知道自己不应该纵容王马的比喻，更不应该因为怯意而回避自己的想法。他贴近王马的耳畔，温热带着酒香的呼吸落在对方柔软的发间，连同那份微小谨慎、希望能够得到回应的心声，毫无保留地在简单的句子里尽数奉献。

听到那句话的王马笑出了声，他将双臂搭在最原的肩上：“随便就能说出‘爱’这个字眼的的小最原可真是轻浮啊。”

“抱歉…。”

“嘻嘻嘻，不过也不讨厌就是了。难得这么主动，我就给你一点奖励吧♡~”

那双搭在最原肩上的双手下滑，掌心抚过前胸和腰腹，最后缓缓停留在胯骨的位置。王马抬起头，看着最原有些茫然的表情，露出一个心情极好的笑。

当最原意识到王马要做什么时，对方已经蹲在了他身前，将裤子的拉链用小指勾着挑下，碰触着里面硬起的部位，微凉的指尖几乎被烫伤。

最原似乎想要难以置信地后退，却又并未作出这样的举动。他的思路还停留在方才鼓足勇气的示爱里，下定决心、弥补青春期未说出口的遗憾，这样纯情的场景在这一秒被王马的动作直接撞得粉碎。

“…王马君…这是不对的…”

不知道在做出何种否认，但辩驳的力度微弱到连最原自己都不屑一顾。只是被微微挑逗，身体就会表现出可耻而诚实的反应，而且…

违背向来正直的内心，他承认自己并不想离开。

犹豫了片刻，最原还是在原地沉默了下来，他抬起手咬住手背，抑制着自己的喘息。王马像是看穿了他的想法，故意加快了手中的动作，甚至伸出舌尖，舔掉前端溢出的先走液，又在同时抬起眼眸，一脸纯真无辜的表情。

“哎~小最原不是也很享受吗？”

出色的罪犯歪着头，五指抚慰的动作极为熟练，至少对还是童贞的最原而言是致命的。只是手指就令人想要惬意地发出低喘，当温暖湿润的口腔含住那样的温度时，身下的快感已经到达了极致的巅峰。

王马显然觉得还不够刺激，对于久别重逢而言，这样的游戏水平未免也太小儿科了一些。最原大胆地低头看着对方，见到紫色或者是黑色的发随着吞吐的动作快速地晃动，他听到王马从唇角溢出的媚人呻吟，就像是为了让他清晰地听见。

于是那些黑色和紫色都变得模糊不堪了。最原不自觉地挺腰，将下身的位置向更深更软的地方撞去，他听到王马发出一声惊呼，歉疚之余才意识到原来自己也有着打乱他节奏的能力。

那么之前…为什么一直没有想着去做？

只要迈出简单的一步，早一点认可心中的爱意——两人也绝对不会走入现在的境地，在如此尴尬的关系下见面。王马表现得远比他想象中还更加热情，这绝对不是因为自己的告白，是由于、王马或许也…将那份重量相同的爱意压抑了太久。

身下飘来暧昧而委屈的声音，断断续续，不像是为了假装弱势而编造的谎言。在某个时刻，王马的动作突然顿住，随后迅速地向后避开头，差一点撞上墙面。

“要射了为什么不说…我可一点也不想喝掉。”

有点发哑的声音蕴含怒意，唇角粘稠的长线随着拉扯的动作缓缓落下。王马用手掌承接那些被吐出来的液体，黏腻的触感连在指间。

他站起身的动作有些不稳，最原羞愧地看向他泛红的眼尾，那里残留着湿润的痕迹。

但是不可以到此结束。

担心这份眼前的真实会随时远去，就像王马的惯常作风，只有更多靠近他才能获得足以立身的安全感。心底的空虚在作崇，最原上前半步，手指向王马的腰间的皮带探去。

“…喂喂、不是吧…？”

王马愕然了半秒，紧接着危险地笑了起来。

外套被丢到一边的雪地上，掖在皮带里的衬衫落下摆角，堪堪遮住腿根。

唯一可用作润滑的只有还未冻结的精液，原本鲜活的液体在夜晚迅速地降温，粘稠地附在王马的指间和掌心。自己的手指触碰未经开发的隐私之处，软热的部位传来黏答答的异样触感，王马咬着唇，皱眉的表情被垂落眼前的发丝遮掩。

最原就在那里静静地看着他，只是伸出手搂住了他的腰，呼吸声带着微醺的酒气。扣在腰上的手格外有力，确保他不会因为腰软而沿着墙面滑下。

后面好像没有那么难以忍受，但被侵入的感觉实在令人不快，尤其是当这样的动作是自己甘愿做出来的、仅仅是为了满足另一个人。王马赌气地避开了最原的亲吻，防止被那些酒精也传染到神志不清。当里面已经可以容纳一根手指时，他干脆地抽出了手，将那些多余的精渍在最原的风衣上蹭掉。

“大概可以了，进来吧~你想怎么做？”

最原的回答很干脆：想要看着你的脸。

不同于人间的烟火，氤氲的雾神秘缭绕，是浸润在月色里的影子，需要加倍努力才能抓住一点痕迹。

在见不到的阴暗角落躲得久了，也会渐渐失去温度和存在的实感。最原清楚这一点，因此他不想再让这样的光和雾再次从眼前溜走。

身高差的缘故，王马无法支撑到地面的脚尖不得不踮起，被最原拉住的腿弯着扣紧他的腰。当前端抵入穴口时，整个身体的重量似乎都施加在了上面，紧小的地方被生疏的动作破开，顺着滑腻的液体一点点吞吃进去。

真是选了个最累的答案啊。王马不禁这么想，随后他的思考不得不断线。身下传来剧痛和撕裂感，光洁修长的双腿裸露在寒冷的空气中，只有被温暖的手掌紧扣住的地方像是要烧伤。

最原察觉到了那份疼痛，随后有湿润的吻落在脸颊和耳畔，踌躇的动作保持基本的礼貌，没有冒犯地送来直接的碰触。身下的一举一动也很温柔，慢慢地进入，恰到好处地契合，让那份坚定真挚的情感也变得充实而饱和。

两人身体相贴，能够清晰地听到彼此的心跳。

让人沉沦的可以不仅是源自身体的快感和情欲，还有那些漫长的时光中累积下来、无处可去的思念。没有更加便捷的方式加以表达，仅凭身体这些源自本能，获取慰藉的简单粗暴的动作，就可以默默地传递那些复杂的心绪。

他是最原终一。即便面对长达数年积累的感情，也不会在突破口凶猛尖锐地将它们尽数爆发，他做不到对任何人横冲直撞，就算是王马，何况是王马。酒精只是帮他完成了出格的邀请而已，但那些纤细温润的感情依旧在以它们自己的方式传递着，这一点丝毫未变。

下身的撕扯感不可忽视，王马却意外地平静下来。最原感到自己肩上的双手缓缓收紧，胸前传来的温度也渐渐变暖，耳边传来王马忍痛的低喘，这样毫无伪装的一面远比那些包装精美的呻吟更加动人。

“王马君……我很想你…真的很想念你……”

和王马不一样，最原没有能力设计华丽多情的字句，只会单调直白地表达自己的感情。他说出这样的话时仍然是谨慎的，像是担心会被拒绝，索性贴紧对方的肩，将头埋到王马的黑白围巾里。

身下的动作随着这样的俯身而挺入得更多，王马说不出完整的句子，从唇角溢出的只有破碎的喘息。后背和冰冷的墙壁贴紧，他抬起头急促地呼吸着，眼中所见澄澈的星夜被水雾弥漫覆盖，随着身体颤抖的频率，连仅此可见的世界都被撞得粉碎。

踮起的脚尖徒劳地试着点到地面，挣扎动作却被认为是想要逃离。最原放在背后的手握紧了他的腰，将腰肢细弱的弧度压更加优美，王马几乎要融化在他的怀抱当中。

环境安静而黯淡，最原听到了那些细小的嘤咛声，带着隐约的哭腔，像是折落的天使翅膀，在七情六欲里染上了不同的颜色。在这种时候无法为自己添加赘余的伪装，将柔软真实的一面都暴露出来的王马——他还会是那个永远居高临下的人，还会永远保持着神秘的一面吗？

就在最原因此而短暂地犹豫恍惚时，王马强硬地扳过他的头，不由分说地送来一个催促的吻。

刹那间似乎都静止了，随后是更快速的冲击和起伏。过载的刺痛感早已化为快感，冬天室外的低温仿佛失去了威慑力，他们在火焰里口干舌燥地呼吸，被炽热的爱意融化，在滚烫的气息中迎来快感的顶峰。

“竟然射在里面了…♡…”

余韵未尽的声音带着轻弱的颤声，王马搂住他双肩的手无力地滑下。最原缓慢地退出他的身体，见到被衬衫衣摆遮住的腿根处正流淌着黏腻的液体。王马似乎是觉得冷，身体不动声色地颤抖了一下。

最原帮他捡起一边的皮带，整个过程中他们是沉默的。王马依旧是那个隐藏在人群里的便衣怪盗，而最原只是个私家侦探罢了。但在这个夜晚结束后，一切都会变得不同，这一点两人都心知肚明。

率先开口的是王马。他依旧背靠着墙，一如既往地勾起唇角，只有神色里还留有一丝慵懒的欲态。

“许个愿吧~就当做是特殊照顾，我会答应你的，就算说想要交往也可以喔~！”

“诶…？”

被过剩的喜悦冲击，连措辞都变得失去理智和逻辑，最原想也不想就立刻开口：“就是、那个…想和王马君交往或者订婚，不管什么先后顺序我都可以……”

“哈？竟然妄想着先婚后爱，明明只是个小最原，竟然说出了这么惊世骇俗的话！”

“呃、你说会答应、我才……”

“侦探聪明的脑袋是短路了吗？”

王马并没有直接回答，只是从干净的雪地里拾起自己的外套，就像什么都没发生一样泰然自若地披上。最原不解地看着他的动作，内心逐渐浮起不明所以的空洞感，伴随着紧张的怅然若失。

害怕对方逃走的念头闪电般划过，来不及多想，他已经伸出手抓住了王马的手腕。牢牢握住纤细腕节的一刹那，王马的身体仿佛才变得实质化，不会随时在他的眼前化为冰冷的虚无。就算这样，指尖传来的温度还是凉得惊人，仿佛握紧的只是一块会消融的冰。

“王马君…这一次还要离开我吗…？”

最原看到自己颤抖的声音化作口中吐出的白雾，模糊地消散在微凉的空气中。

“你看到了我的犯罪预告吧？”

王马转过身，背对着巷外的霓虹灯，紫色的眼眸流光溢彩。

“嘻嘻嘻~如果订婚后再执行计划，可就变成无趣的打情骂俏了。所以说，小最原亲手抱住我之前，让我再多体验一下追逐的快感——怎么样？”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充：
> 
> 写这个的时候感觉和chapter10立冬那篇很相似，都是最原和王马分别很久→最原忘不掉王马→在居酒屋里喝醉了酒→遇到王马→doi。
> 
> 只不过那篇的主角是阴最，这篇的主角是最原终一。
> 
> 情节相似，但这两人的性格甚至可以称之为完全相反，所以这次费了很大心思来写感情戏。


	25. 20210212 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20210212 最王1x1
> 
> 春节最王日常24h活动 0:00

0点 跨年

赶不及了……

冰冷的靛青色的深夜，空中亮白的光点和漆黑的色块交织在一起，渐渐变得模糊不清。

等待红灯的时间从未如此漫长，像是在嘲笑马路上这唯一孤零零的轿车。最原终一正坐在驾驶座里，有些头疼地看向行车仪上显示的时间。东京新年的节日气氛十足，街边的树和电线杆上点缀着金光灿灿的星星挂饰，霓虹灯和广告牌边挂着彩色的气球和横幅，就算在几乎完全沉静下来的深夜，城市内的灯光也始终如此明亮。

在新年这个时期遇到需要紧急加班的案件，可谓能称之为最糟糕的情况。红灯的倒计时还未开始，新年倒计时的十分钟已经迫不及待地催促他快点赶回家。更不幸的是最原的目的地并不在繁华的城市中心，而是在出城后相对偏远的沿海港湾。虽然环境良好又无人打扰、有着离机场和港口都较近的地理位置、方便某位首脑大人在工作时间出行、两人也住着令人艳羡的海景房…但此时此刻，最原宁愿自己就住在街边的某栋公寓里，只要简单停稳车子后便能够匆匆奔上楼，赶在零点之前敲响房门。

——又或许在他跑上楼梯时，凭借交往多年也毫未褪色、一贯奇妙的心有灵犀，家里准备晚餐的王马便能提前感知到他迫切的念头，随后在最原按下门铃前打开房门。迎接这位侦探的是房间中温馨的热度，饭菜熟热的香气，那双深紫色的眼眸轻巧地弯起，自然地向他张开双臂，在微笑中说出“欢迎回来~”，字句中含着几分狡黠的调笑。

一瞬间最原仿佛在清冷的空气里嗅到了王马的呼吸，裹夹着汽水熟悉的甜。

随之是主动伸来、环在肩上的双臂……最后是唇上落下的湿软触感。

绿灯亮起的同时，这份侥幸又多情的幻想不得不就此破灭，残酷的事实摆在眼前，最原觉得脸颊发烫，他在剧烈的心跳中松开刹车，同时有些忐忑地苦笑着叹了口气。

今年该不会又…赶不上了吧？

在希望峰就读时，分别作为“超高校级的侦探”和“超高校级的首脑”，当时的最原终一和王马小吉还是万众瞩目的国家精英，所有人都不得不瞻仰的天才。然而出于才能和身份的敏感性，在步入社会后，两人并不能选择像许多前辈或同届生那样，风光无限地活在世人羡慕的注视中。王马需要隐藏起DICE首脑的身份，碍于这点，最原也无法过多地公开露面，解决后登上报纸和轰动网络的案件也不得不做最大限度的匿名处理。

某种神秘的不走运同样伴随着二人，以至于最原真切地感受到了上天为他和王马安排的那份浓郁的恶意——近年来每逢跨年时刻，他和王马总会以各种各样的理由被迫分开。在除夜之钟敲响时，身边见不到最熟悉的身影，就算冬季清凉的空气再怎样令人舒适，胸口那股难以言说的烦闷也不会驱散。

比如说两年前的那个夜晚，按照家务分配是最原准备晚饭，然而在傍晚时却在即时突发新闻里见到了面对记者追问、既困惑又气愤的王马，以及电视屏幕里、恋人身后站着的几位相熟的警官。意识到王马陷入无法解释清楚的误会后，最原不得不丢下刚洗好的菜，立刻开车出发去警署，两人忙到后半夜才惨不忍睹地回到家，还要处理厨房中解冻到一半的肉。去年则更不必说，王马在十二月份莫名被卷入一起宝石盗窃案，结果和DICE全员被困在海外，直到初春才抓到机会逃回东京。

而今年王马好不容易脱离长期出差之苦，甚至自告奋勇要准备跨年的夜宵，结果这次发生变故的一方成为了最原终一。接到难以处理的委托而不得不临时加班，这项突如其来的工作为两人原定的计划带来了诸多不便，定好的晚饭时间也一再延迟，总之用凄惨至极形容简直无比妥当。直到一小时前，最原面对着事务所桌面上的文件，压低声音向恋人解释这份口供必须在今晚整理完时，王马短暂地沉默数秒，接着在电话当中给他下了最后通牒。

“如果最原酱没有及时回到家，今年恐怕会成为你人生中最痛苦的一个新年喔？”

扬起的话尾带着他介于慵懒和轻快间的独特声调，又隐含威胁的口吻。最原还想听那边汤勺和锅的边缘相触的声音，王马却已经不客气地挂断了电话。

他坐在事务所里，心情复杂地看着退出的通话界面了片刻，毅然起身开始整理自己的公文包。

然而如今还是赶不及了。

车子已经开到了港口附近，四周的路灯逐渐变得稀少，景色一点点黯淡下来。路边的草丛背着月光，一片朦胧的暗色，又飞速地穿过车窗内的视野。远处有一片更加深晦的墨蓝色，是寂静的深海在沉睡，表层浮动粼粼的波浪，空气中冷凝的水汽泛着光，在寒冷的深夜化成细碎的冰粒，晶莹剔透。

就算他已经竭尽全力提升速度，此时在公路上的位置也难以看到那栋亮着灯光的小型别墅。王马本来信誓旦旦地说自己来准备夜宵，大约从四个小时前就开始了忙碌，以及在电话里反复提及让他早点回家。说起来现在家里会是怎样的景象？主菜应该不会做得太多，桌子上会有新鲜的贝类和鱼肉，王马用白细的手指捏出的寿司，温热的味噌汤，而且一定会摆着冰镇的葡萄芬达……

“原·超高校级的首脑”完全不像是会温柔体贴地做这些事的人，然而实际上王马似乎早已习惯于一个人做各种事，因此他仿佛具备着所有常见的技能。这样能够惊动世界的恶之总统竟然能为了他下厨…即便已经同居数年之久，每每思及此时最原还是忍不住有些喜悦的悸动。

然而当他看到行车仪上的时间时，心里的情绪又迅速变得紧张。离零点只有不到五分钟，王马如果还在生气的话大概会直接打电话来，现在手机没有反应，或许也可能……

真是不巧。仿佛在和他心中怀有的一丝希冀作对，就在以上那个念头刚刚冒出时，最原手边的电话突兀地响起。恋人给他强行设定的特殊铃声吵闹而俏皮，就像马戏节目开场时为了达到节目效果而惊动观众一样，最原的注意力瞬间集中，心跳随着那阵古怪的音乐紧张地加快。

他不得已放慢了一点车速，在接通电话的瞬间便匆匆开口：“抱歉王马君！我马上就会赶到家、让你久等了真是很对不起…”

“欸——！！”

他的话被一阵高声的埋怨打断，最原不得不暂时噤声。他听到话筒对面传来夸张的啜泣，可以想象到那双纯粹而漂亮的眼眸里已经蓄起了一汪眼泪。

“怎么会…！！你竟然真的背弃我们之间的约定，事到如今也只好兑现最原酱自己亲口发誓过的‘如果没办法及时赶回家就会一个人承包新年所有的家务’这样的诺言了！”

“什…什么？我根本没有说过那种话…要是有这种事，两年前的王马君才要……”

和王马的交谈永远都不会疲倦，字里行间总是充满了陷阱和乐趣，最原往往在习惯性地将反论说出口后，才意识到王马只是在随便扯谎。他尴尬地咳了一声，因自己的失态而抿住下唇，视线不自觉地偏移开，仿佛王马就站在他对面，嬉笑着观察侦探窘迫的表情。

似乎真的捕捉到了这份尴尬，电话对面的王马轻快地笑了起来：“嘻嘻嘻…当然是骗你的啦。”

……果然是这样。

就算交往了很久，最原也偶尔会被王马这种熟练的语气转换惊到。好在对方并没有真正感到不开心…他不由自主地松了口气，又对自己的失言感到暗自惭愧。

“即便感到非常不爽，我也不会真的逼迫最原酱赶紧飞回家。不过你也要体谅恶之总统的这份辛劳哦，跨年夜把我一个人丢在家里，也太不道德了吧？”

“抱歉…。”

最原有些歉疚。怎么说也是有特殊意义的新年，结果好不容易可以聚在一起的机会被三番两次地打断，作为被冷落的一方、对王马君而言…未免有些不公平。

所以…会想要补偿王马君，是很正常的念头。

就在最原这样想着的时候，王马的声音已经恢复得和往常一样轻松：“喂，最原酱现在应该能够看到海了吧？既然这样的话，就现在立刻在路边停下车，为了我违法乱纪一次，怎么样？”

“呃…？”

虽然这样的要求有些莫名其妙，但王马幽幽的声音无疑有着更强的魅力。最原在照做前瞥了一眼行车仪的时间，距离零点只有不到一分钟。

似乎意识到了什么，他打开车门走下车，呼出的热气在冷风中飘散。远处深夜的海如同大理石，比起白天而言在夜里更加寒冷，仿佛一切都在此时暗下来，像是静静等待着什么一样。

“新年快乐~”

他听到王马笑吟吟的声音，随之听到除夜之钟在远方的寺庙敲响。一百零八次稳定而悠扬的鸣钟声，穿越午夜清冷的空气，驱除旧历残余的所有不详与污秽，迎接新一年平和安定的启程。

连绵的回音在星夜下荡开，像是温柔地遮住了某人平时难得表露、纯真到不符合他行事作风的一面。然而这样的掩饰并没有凑效，最原还是没有错过话筒那边落下轻轻一吻的声音。

他在冷澈的寒风中红了脸，有些被冻僵了的字句没有及时说出口。此时电话里王马的声音已经自然地恢复常态，愉快的声音一如既往地勾起：“那么最原酱就快点回家~只有一个人在看的电视节目真的好无聊，不是说谎哦~！”

TBC


	26. 20210212 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20210212 最王1x1
> 
> 春节最王日常24h活动 6:00

6点 睡觉

……

眼前掀开了一片沉重的混沌，最原慢慢地睁开眼，泪水同时从疼痛的眼眸里落下。

太阳穴传来剧烈的钝痛感，像是几分钟前才被某个物体狠狠击打过。最原不由得想要抬手去摸，拽了拽左手却拽不动，转头才发现手腕上连着坚固的镣铐，而锁链的那一端连接着王马小吉，就在最原向他投去一瞥时，他注意到王马的眼中闪过一丝警惕，转瞬即逝。

他们似乎在某个楼顶，头顶的星空阴惨寒冷，陌生的警笛在鸣响，扰乱了宁静的夜。和王马惯穿的拘束服不同，眼前的他身着一套从未见过的白色西装，最原觉得自己的头还在作痛，他换了另一只手摸上去，指尖传来湿濡的触感，不慎碰到伤口引发了短促的疼痛。

他皱起眉，将手举到面前，见到暗红色的血迹还未干涸，显然是几分钟之前造成的新伤。

嘻嘻嘻~真是狼狈死了。作为大侦探，最原酱也太丢人了吧。

然后他听到坐在他身边，和他拷在一起、就像是生命牵上了扯不断的锁链的人，发出了轻薄的笑声。

身处陌生的环境，和身份不明的王马拷在一起，最原却并不觉得疑惑。一切都如同约定俗成的常识，他和王马理所应当出现在这里，以侦探和怪盗的身份——或者说，是总算追上了宿敌脚步的侦探、以及不幸失手的怪盗。

头上的伤口在尖锐地作痛，他注意到王马似乎也精疲力竭，所有的思考都不得不暂停，最原一时间分辨不出这里是梦境还是平行世界，亦或面前的一切才是存在的现实。他的手心紧贴冰凉的瓷砖，刺骨的寒冷从掌纹中传来，另一只和王马拷在一起的手则虚吊在空中，和对方的身体保持着礼貌的距离。

或许是因为察觉了他的犹豫和疑惑，王马突然轻叹了一声，无奈地晃了晃自己还能够活动的半边身体：

要你做这种事还真是辛苦啊。

最原没有说话，两人陷入极有默契的沉默。王马故作老成地再次长叹，最原听到锁链的那头传来窸窸窣窣的声响。

喂…抓到我以后，最原酱想怎么办呢？

……什么都不会做，直接把你交给警察。

身处一个像是角色扮演的世界里，最原只能选择这个中规中矩，既不亲近也不冷漠的回答。他甚至不知道自己和王马为什么会出现在这里，不过很显然，从扣在两人手腕上的镣铐来看，是侦探占了上风。

没想到竟然是这样的回答。被你逮捕是我计划之中的事情，并不是骗人的喔？

最原酱不管对我做了什么，其实都无所谓。

因为…你也很想的吧？早在那个时候就开始了。

王马没有强调，但最原却意外地在本不该存在的记忆里读到了那些破碎的画面。很多年前的盛夏，一如两人的少年时期，所有的幻想都张扬明快，灵动而满怀憧憬。

饱含青春的思恋与爱意的文字落于纸面，教室的窗透过耀眼的光，讲台上的老师用沉稳的声音念着课本上古板的内容，课堂的吸引力微乎其微，少年的指尖在草纸上熟练地勾勒出不存在的印记，小心翼翼地描摹出那个人的姓名。

就在最原恍惚的片刻，他感到左手的重量突然一轻，接着一个洁白的身影轻松地从他眼前掠过，迅速地跳开到几步远的位置，脸上的笑容依旧游刃有余。他条件反射地看向自己的手，上面只剩下空荡的半截锁链。

天空中传来直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣声，上方有宽大的光柱扫动，警方已经包围了这里，而作为王马最可靠的后盾，DICE组织的救援也被拦截。

眼下的情况显然不容许王马表现得这样从容。怪盗依旧以一个非常自信的姿势站在那里，最原却能够从他身上体会到一种强弩之末的孤独感。

王马君、你……已经陷入绝境了。

最原听到自己在说话，僵硬的字句像是在诵读剧本上的台词，苍白不堪。

然而王马一点都不显得紧张，他无辜地歪了歪头，像是听不懂最原的话，更像是无法理解侦探口中的“绝境”一词，他们之间存在着无法用简单的语言跨越的隔阂。王马注视着他的脸，同时自然地向后移动，那双靴子优雅地走出一条完美的直线，它们踏过大厦楼顶的砖面，随后倒着走上屋顶的边缘，直至无路可退。

最原本能地感到一种不安，他看向王马的右手，上面拴着小巧的铁环，破碎的锁链在飞舞，不羁而疯狂。

——再见啦，最原酱~

王马的脸上露出诡秘的笑容，他站在大厦天台的边缘，背后是深不见底的黑暗，呼啸的冷风自下而上席卷而来，将怪盗身后雪白的披风掀起，如同蛾展开的翅膀。剩着的半截锁链连在镣铐上，随着他张开双臂的动作急促地甩动，像是鹰隼凌厉尖锐的钩爪，带着金属冰冷的质感。

我是绝对不会为你停下脚步的，想要抓住我，就再努力一下吧。

他指了指最原，又指了指自己，意味深长地弯起双眼。

……毕竟我们是天敌嘛。

心脏突然痛得像是要窒息。王马的讥笑声透过刺骨的风，带着毫不留情的决绝，和莫名的轻松愉快。

他说，最原酱，你一辈子都不会忘记我了。

随后他的身体向后跌落，蛾的翅膀扑向的不是跳跃的火焰，而是深渊般的黑暗。

最原终一想要伸手阻拦，可眼前的黑夜和月亮急速地开始扭曲，瞬间化为模糊的色块，直接吞噬了他所有的灵魂和意识。

…………

像是沉入冰冷的海洋，在颠倒的世界中心，最原终一突然睁开双眼。

他躺在床上，眼前是熟悉的天花板，房间里的空调是温暖的二十四度。

……

梦中的惊悸尚存在于胸腔内急促的心跳里，他下意识地直起身，在还没有适应过来的黑暗中焦急地找寻着王马的身影。

不过他的紧张只维持了短短几秒。因为此时真实而安心的温度就乖巧地缩在他的怀中，温暖得令人几乎落泪。

王马的睡颜安静平稳，失去了所有的戒备心，睡相充满了童稚和孩子气，就连怀中抱着的狸猫布偶也不知道在什么时候被踢到一边。最原愣愣地盯着恋人可爱的脸，他这才意识到王马早在数小时前就已经开始变得倦怠，准备宵夜想必非常辛苦，在用餐之后明明一副随时都会睡过去的模样，差点在客厅的被炉里睡着，在那之后又搓洗了身体才迟迟入睡……而自己竟然从始至终都没有早点催他睡觉。

不、或者说…就算已经非常疲惫了，王马君还是…一直陪着我。

最原无奈地笑了笑，伸出手替他拉上敞开的衬衫领口，又将纽扣逐个系好。王马的胸口很白，散发着人类身体的温度，最原的指尖下意识地抚上线条优美的锁骨，仿佛是要确认他不会突然化为一个随时会消失不见的谎言。

从那样的噩梦中醒来，体会过的失落感无比惊悚，甚至让人找不到可以用于描述的语言和字句。最原只有俯下身，轻吻着王马垂落在耳边的发，发出低声诚恳的呢喃，扣在他腰间的手也不自觉地收得更紧。

“…请不要离开我…。”

像是要拼命证实这股失而复得、重新变得坚定而诚挚的喜悦，最原果断地选择用行动力表达自己的感情，于是实质性的亲吻不断落在王马的脸颊，细碎湿润的触感从下颌线一直延伸到眼角，直至陷入沉睡的人终于察觉到异常，紫色的眼眸不满地睁开一条缝隙。

“……做什么…”

为睡眠被打扰而感到愤愤不平，王马揉了揉眼睛，不客气地翻过身，只留给他一个后背。最原愣了愣，忧虑地撑起一点身体，他听到王马的声音有些低哑，想着要去给对方倒水、走下床铺、脚尖碰到微凉的地板后才反应过来这是确真的现实。

不是作为侦探和怪盗站在绝对的对立面，没有糟糕的自相残杀或者病态的综艺节目，就算不需要那些悲怆亦或波澜壮阔的相遇和相识，他和王马依旧能够成为相交后缠绕于彼此生命中的线。

仅仅是因为生性羞涩而无法说出露骨的情话，并不意味着心中潜藏的情感不够饱满。从王马那里感受到的爱意无疑是张狂而热烈的，就像夏天灿烂的骄阳，明媚中带着些许无畏的毒辣，随意从树叶的间隙泄下一束光便能铸就心间最难以磨灭的影子。

隐藏在阴影背后的，则是与那样肆意的作风和举止并行同等，有着足以齐肩的，最原终一沉厚的爱。不知什么时候便已经悄然在心上散开，被嚣张的光明吞噬，凝成珍贵的承诺和誓言。

最原重新坐回床边，在掀开被子时，再一次感受到了那份真实的体温。这里是他的家，身边睡着的是他的恋人。他转过身，小心翼翼地伸出手，捻起王马的一点蓬松发尾，那些翘着的头发似乎从来不屑于遵循物理规律，无论什么时候都和它们的主人一样，带着与生俱来的俏皮、顽强。

他将手下移，任由王马的柔软的额发从指间滑落，随后找寻到他弯在身前的那只手，五指一点点和对方相扣过去。然后他满足地搂住王马的后背，闭起双眼，睡意卷土重来。

清晨的海岸刚刚苏醒，空气湿润得恰到好处，海浪拍打礁石的声音带着可嗅的咸，腾飞的鸥鸟三两相伴，如同海面上脆弱的泡沫，化作破碎的纸片乘风而上，投下阑珊的灰影。

窗外的海平线逐渐泛白，世界的尽头露出第一道阳光，黎明被温柔的金色唤醒。

TBC


	27. 20210212 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20210212 最王1x1
> 
> 春节最王日常24h活动 22:00

22点 ♡

“现在也很晚了，最原酱没有工作吗？”

在观星后两人把沙发搬回了客厅，听到王马突然发问，最原几乎没有犹豫便摇了摇头。

王马见状十指交叉，一副故作恍然的模样：“要不要来做那个？现在也该到了做‘那个’的时候吧~”

“说的是…？”

“就是可以让我和最原酱的关系更加亲密，圆满地融合在一起的…那种事情~”

并未第一时间被这样充满暗示含义的发言蛊惑，最原冷静地思考起王马所说的是不是一起下厨。然而现在的时间已经不适合准备夜宵…

“不想知道吗？”

像是发觉了他在犹豫，王马凑近最原的身体，踮起脚尖，柔软的指腹贴上侦探的胸口：“最原酱不在的时候，我可是寂寞到只能用这个来抚慰自己喔……♡”

“咦…？！”

话尾的音调意味深长地上扬，最原的脸猛地发烫变热，他想要立刻避开，却还是忍不住向王马那里看过去。小总统神秘兮兮地绕到电视边，稍微摸索了片刻后，突然举起手中的物品：“锵锵——！游戏机~！”

“…呃、游戏机？”

“嘻嘻嘻~当然啦！最原酱怎么一脸失望，在想什么奇怪的事情？”

“……”

自己显然是被王马故意耍了。最原无奈地掩住嘴，他看着王马走到自己身边，并肩坐在沙发上，自言自语着打开了电视显示屏。

“不过都是单机游戏，玩起来也没什么意思……想也知道最原酱不像是会熟练玩RPG游戏的人。就算外表看起来和死宅男很相像，但一点那方面的天赋都没有嘛。”

王马切换着游戏机的界面，眼花缭乱的图标从屏幕上闪过，最原头疼地揉了揉眉心：“…抱歉。”

“嘻嘻嘻，已经默认自己是个死宅男了啊，这种事情还有说抱歉的必要吗？”

“…”

最原苦笑了两声，任由对方在语言的交锋上技高一筹，得逞后舒舒服服地钻过来，不客气地坐到自己怀里。他看着恋人的头顶，手指摸上柔软的发旋，顺着发丝轻轻梳下。

王马君…总觉得和高中生的时候没什么区别，还是像个小孩子一样。

最原不禁开始打量起王马的侧脸，外貌似乎也没什么太大的变化，说他是成年人、高中生、甚至国中生…别人可能都会相信。

“喂喂，都看了这么多年，应该看够了吧。”

“嗯……”

完全没有收回视线，最原反倒开始更加仔细地观察起王马。

现在的王马确实和多年前在希望峰的恶之总统不同，那双眼眸里的灵气不再向外嚣张肆意地跃动，而是含蓄地收拢起来，藏在眼中深邃的紫色里。以前的王马总会夸张随性地夺取各种意义上的主动权，有着将整个世界都掌握在手中的天赋，如今他身上以往狂妄高贵的气质变得成熟了几分，就像是和最原相处许久后、不自觉地带上了只属于侦探的那份沉静的特质。

……

说来王马今天也很辛苦，昨晚休息的时间很少，加之奔波了一天…最原放开指尖撩转的头发，温暖的掌心覆上怀中的王马的肩，想要帮对方按摩。

但端着游戏手柄的王马却躲闪开了他的动作，视线依旧停留在面前的投屏上：“放开我啦……根本还没到睡觉的时间，性骚扰的变态侦探。”

“呃、我没有…只是想帮忙揉肩。”

“说谎的吧！好痒、快点放开…”

似乎是真的碰到了敏感的位置，王马笑着开始挣扎起来，才拿到手里的游戏手柄被随手丢在一边，被抱住的身体不断磨蹭，柔软的白色毛衣窸窸窣窣，甜腻香软的葡萄气息、带着成熟身体独有的韵味，在侦探的怀里被撞得升腾起来，氤氲在温暖的空气中。

“等、王马君…”

此时的两人紧密相贴，在大幅度的动作中，王马的臀部不可避免地会蹭到最原的胯间，睡裤并不紧缚，柔软的臀肉如同在故意针对着某个位置，脊背上编织细密的毛线竖条也有意无意地在他怀中轻蹭，如同狡猾灵巧的猫。

如果再任他动作下去…直觉自己的反应将会变得不太妙，最原想要尴尬地收回手，王马却像是早已料到了他的反应，快速地拉住他的双臂，向身前扯来，在最原的头顺着身体动作前倾时，准确地回过头，紫色的发尾轻轻掠过侦探的下睫，随后是猝不及防、又在预想之中贴在一起的湿润唇瓣。

整个房间瞬间安静下来。亲吻的动作早已在多年的交往中变得无比娴熟，相贴的一瞬就会让人不由自主地沉溺下去。王马主动探出舌尖，细细地舔过最原唇上的纹路，在唇角的缝隙点到即止，接着和心爱的侦探更加热情亲昵地相吻。

湿润的触感引得两人呼吸加重，身体的欲望逐渐开始燃烧。保持着热烈的亲吻姿势，最原的手从毛衣下摆伸进去，微凉的指尖触碰温热的肌肤，向上一直寻到胸前硬起的乳尖，夹在指尖缓慢地揉搓。王马很快变得兴奋起来，他转坐到最原的腿上，臀部无意识地开始摩擦。

“啾唔♡…”

亲吻声变得细腻缠绵，王马难耐地搂住他的肩，身体催促般地贴附过去。最原偷偷睁开眼，见到恋人那双阖起的眼眸近在咫尺，眼睫微不可见地发颤，柔软的额发贴着他的脸颊。

他不止一次在动手动脚的时候这样盯着王马的脸看。王马的身体摸上去很单薄，腹部和背部的触感都十分瘦弱，只有胸前的肉是柔软的，带着微小弧度的线条，上面翘起的乳尖也是饱满的粉色，就像初熟的果实。手指的力度不自觉地加大，圆润的指甲轻轻戳弄敏感的乳孔，王马的腰肢忍不住蹭得更前，一只手向着最原身下已经硬起的部位摸去。

灵活的指尖很快拉开了裤链，深入后握住那样尺寸可观的高温，动作缓慢地套弄起来。王马的另一只手在最原的肩上微微使力，让他陷在松软的沙发靠垫里，自己的身体重新贴上对方，亲密无间得可以听到彼此的心跳。

“唔…”

…王马的舌头过于柔软了，而且作为吐露谎言的地方，实在是灵巧到过分，吸吮的时候也有些费力，偶尔只能尝到舌尖一点微甜的津液。最原处于稍低的位置，就像是被王马压着亲亲舔舔一样，他感到微妙的不满，想要试着接触更多，于是轻轻咬住王马的唇，支起脖颈回吻过去。

“停——”

王马突然推开了他，舔掉唇角的津液，接着在唇边竖起一根手指，明亮的紫色双眸微微弯起。

“最原酱的接吻技术实在是太差了！你这种人还不配亲我这么久。”

真的吗？最原狐疑地打量着他。跪坐在面前的王马，双手按在自己肩膀的两侧，一脸居高临下的得逞模样，脸颊上也难得露出了平时鲜少见到的、情动的欲色……

……王马君明明也很舒服。

然而这样露骨的话并未脱口而出，只是在喉咙里灵巧地转了几转，就被他重新咽了下去。但诚实的表情和身体却是掩饰不住的，最原不自觉地转移视线，在王马的紧盯下脸也变得逐渐滚烫起来。

目睹了这样的反应的王马自然而然地笑出了声：“哦呀？真虚伪，最原酱明明就很兴奋。”

“……嗯…。”

“什么什么~？听不清楚，快点把你高贵的爱意全都表露出来给我~”

和由于羞愧而心虚慌乱的最原完全相反，王马显得心情非常好，他从最原身上挪开，抽出那两只还停留在自己衣服里的手，随后扶着对方的膝盖和腰，一点点坐到最原身前的地板上，双眼满含期盼地看着他，像是有星星闪烁其中。

“最原酱…为什么总是会在这个时候害羞呢？”

随意放在他双膝上的手指随意地敲击着膝盖骨，修长的双指接着竖立，指尖灵活地走上侦探的大腿，再次缓慢逼近胯间可疑的鼓起。最原的视线不自觉地跟着王马手指的动作，在注意到他要做什么后，眼神很快变得飘忽不定起来。

就算努力控制自己不去看那个令人羞耻的位置，下身传来的触感也是没办法忽视的。柔软的掌心、连同并拢的四指一起套成圆圈，充满狡黠、顺其自然地贴着柱身动作，又将脸颊贴近前端的铃口，伸出柔软的舌面，不急不缓地顺时针舔掉上面溢出的先走液。

“我说…你应该不是处男了吧？”

王马抬起头看着他，笑容俏皮又活泼，像个什么都不懂的无辜的小孩子一样，脸颊却紧紧贴着手中握着的那根性器，此时的淫靡和天真完美地结合于一体。

虽说两个人之前早就做过了无数次，但王马此时笑吟吟发问的语气却相当奇怪。最原不舒服地皱起眉，他不喜欢王马对于自己犹豫的这种处理方法。

在说完这句话后，王马随即低下头，将整个性器的头部都含入口中。

那个瞬间明够显能感觉到最原的大腿内侧在发颤，显然是受到了极大快感的刺激。王马撩起垂在额前的碎发，将其挽至耳后，让对方能够更清晰地看到他努力侍弄的动作。就算数秒后那些紫色的发丝又软软地落了回来，王马也非常确信猎物刚刚的确在目不转睛地盯着自己。

于是他故意发出更加湿润的声音，将硬热的性器放在唇边，以若即若离的亲吻不断碰触、舔弄。恋人熟悉的荷尔蒙气味深沉又清晰，似乎因为敏锐的嗅觉而一并带动了身体里的性欲，王马不自觉地抬高一点臀部，空出一只手伸向自己身后，隔着睡裤的布料浅浅地抚慰起穴口。

“唔♡…嗯…♡…”

起初只是为了取笑最原而已，但王马自己的双眼也逐渐变得湿润起来。欲望燃烧到像是要破体而出，顾不上故意伪装出色情的声音，他将口中的性器含深了些许，湿软红润的舌绕着冠状沟舔舐，贪婪得仿佛像是在吸吮蟹黄，势必要将这样的美味一点不剩地吃掉。

然而简单的动作并不能满足自己的食欲，王马索性将整截柱身全部吞入，手指也开始刺激按揉起下面由于兴奋而变得鼓胀的囊袋。王马吞吐的频率变得越来越快，在顶到深处时喉肉会下意识地紧缩，就像窄小的穴腔那样吞贴着性器的顶端，又和生理性的呕吐感对峙，不服输地想要吞进更多。

最原仰起头，喘息着看向天花板的灯。他抬起手擦去额前的汗水，想要本能想王马口中更深的地方挺腰，又碍于生怕对方受伤的因素而不敢轻举妄动。王马如愿以偿地掌握了全部的节奏，更快的吞吐节奏、每次都能含入到更深的位置、那些更为色情的抑制不住的低吟声…在极限将至时，王马快速地吐掉口中胀大的性器，湿腻晶莹的津液和前端牵出长而透明的丝线，挂在在舔弄中变得无比红软的唇上，随后是降临在脸上的精液。

“…呜！”

王马下意识地想要抬手去遮，然而还是无可避免，有部分浓稠的白色液体溅到了自己微红的脸颊上。他愤怒地用指腹干脆利落地揩去，接着抓住还在慌张说抱歉的最原的衣领，狠狠拉开他的下颌。

“既然那么喜欢射在我嘴里…”王马像是想要用衣袖擦脸，忍了又忍才没有弄脏衣服：“…和脸上的话，最原酱就自己尝尝味道如何？”

“呃…”

最原说不出话，王马的双指直接插入了他的口中，上面沾着的白色浊液蹭上柔软的舌，味道非常奇怪……他不禁辛苦地皱了皱眉，抓住趁机玩弄自己舌头的那只手，气息不匀地反驳：“…可是王马君…很多时候都会非常享受地咽下去，我以为…”

“啊——没劲，还不是因为那是‘最原酱的东西’，所以我才会有兴趣稍微碰一碰喔？”

“诶…”

因为王马了不得的话语而变得吃惊，最原一时间反应不过来。他看到自己的恋人从原地站起身，在他面前快速地褪掉了裤子，只有包裹着身体曲线的毛衣下摆微微盖住关键的部位，却完全无法掩饰下身已经迫不及待的反应。

只要微微碰到他的视线，最原就会看到那双紫色眼眸中有着湿润的欲色在闪动：“那么现在该和我做了吧？”

“……”

面对自己某个射过一次却还是兴奋的部位，最原就算想要寻找能够用于伪证的借口，此时也显然也苍白到不堪一击。他只有尴尬地清了清嗓子：“…王马君，你刚刚不是要玩游戏……”

“哈？”

感到极大限度的不爽，王马重重一掌拍在最原腿上，吓得他不自主地往沙发里缩了缩。

出乎意料，王马并没露出预想之中那份愤怒的神色，而是意味深长地勾起嘴角：“嘻嘻嘻~所以说最原酱真是太差劲了。无论是笨拙的感情还是吻技都还需要努力练习，下面插进去的时候当然也是！”

“呃、那个…”

王马没有施舍给他说完话的机会，而是直接跪坐上最原的双腿，微热的掌心捧住他的脸。两人交织的呼吸逐渐贴近，直至轻轻地再次贴上彼此的唇。王马不客气地扣住他的耳朵，双唇堵住紧贴后错开的缝隙，将红软的舌伸进对方的口腔，仔细地舔遍每个角落。那些色情的黏糊糊的水声，伴随着轻轻的喘息，在耳道内被更加具体地放大。

片刻后王马才起身，指腹揩去最原唇角的涎液，蹭到他涨红的脸颊上：“嘻嘻嘻~尝到了吧？平时仗着一张美女脸，随心所欲地把人搞得那么舒服，太狡猾了！”

毫不留情地放开被亲得有些晕的最原，王马支起膝盖，将手探向身后的小穴，指尖按在湿润的入口处轻轻揉碾，让紧小的穴肉缓慢吞吃进一个指节。敏感的身体在多年来的爱抚中变得成熟，加之已经得到了足够的前戏，不需要多余的润滑，小穴中流出的爱液早就打湿了白净光洁的腿根。

双指撑开柔软的内壁，有黏答答的触感从指缝流下。王马满意地对准了最原的性器，看着对方无地自容的表情，故意俯下身，暧昧的热气吹近恋人的耳畔。

“插进来吧♡”

→Next Chapter


	28. 20210212 最王1x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20210212 最王1x1
> 
> 春节最王日常24h活动 23:00

23点 ♡

早在饥渴的穴肉吞吃进王马的两根手指时，他就感觉到今天自己的身体似乎格外兴奋。指节只是简单地在入口进出了片刻，前面便也控制不住地硬了起来。王马卷起自己的毛衣下摆，叼在口中咬住，身体便亲密无间地紧贴着最原，把黏黏糊糊的水渍蹭到他干净的卫衣上。

“…唔嗯♡”

感受到性器的头部已经抵上了穴口湿润的褶皱，尺寸存在着些许差距，王马微微皱眉，他向后撑住最原的膝盖，最大限度地打开腿，一边的脚踝架上沙发的靠背，柔韧性极强的身体在此时展现出无比巨大的优势，湿润的肉穴和形状漂亮的性器暴露在最原眼前，包括一点点容纳进去的动作。

“哈…唔、唔嗯♡……”

王马的动作有些吃力，被插入的后穴下意识地吮吸起里面的硬物，身体因为发情而变得颤抖，无法支撑，于是最原体贴地托住他的臀部。手中的肉感并不能称之为饱满，却恰到好处，一只手就可以盛住一边，捏紧时便会感到光裸软弹的臀肉从指缝间溢出来。随着最原手掌托起的动作，王马乖巧地搂住他的脖颈，在穴口被逐渐撑开时发出拉长调子的惬足呻吟。

“好舒服♡…好厉害……”

成熟的穴肉紧紧缠住高热的性器，熟练地向着更深的位置吮吸进去，里面细小的褶皱被逐次碾平，讨好似地绞住硬物。最原的下身被夹得发酸，尤其是在顶到某处微微凸起的软肉后，他感到王马的后穴瞬间再次愉快地收紧。

“…最原酱、一直…顶到最里面了♡…好棒……”

已经完全坐了下去，肚子撑得好痒，被顶到腺点的刺激感让他的身体忍不住颤抖，身前的小腹已经被兴奋的先走液蹭得一片湿黏。王马短暂地适应了片刻，随后抬起眼眸，向最原露出一个微妙的笑容。接着他撑住最原的肩，身体起伏着吞吐起来。

穴肉准确地牵引着性器，伞状的头部一次次碾过敏感的腺点，里面不断分泌出爱液，又被抽插得发出色情的声响。王马的指甲故意刮挠在最原脖颈上敏感的皮肤，看着侦探的喘息渐渐不稳，他的脸上便露出一个恶劣至极的得逞表情。

恶之总统永远对强势位志在必得，骑乘状态下，明明是自己动着身体，也摆着一副高高在上的模样。最原忍不住试着顶腰，只要稍微刺激到那片软肉，王马的喘息声就会发抖，口中的字句也毫无顾忌、完全丧失了羞耻心。

“好棒♡……好厉害…再深♡……”

坐下的动作过于激烈辛苦，王马紫色的发尾随着身体起伏的动作在空中剧烈摇晃，最原看着他半眯起的眼眸，因情欲泛滥而潋滟着薄红的脸颊，湿软的唇角中倾吐一丝丝慵懒绵长的呻吟……他无法自持，因此失控，于是贴近王马的耳畔：

“王马君很辛苦吗？要不要去床上做…”

“啊、等…呜♡！”

不待王马反应，最原已经抱起了他，有力的手托起他的身体，王马下意识地夹住了他的腰，后穴又因为身体坠下的动作而被插得更深，条件反射地搂紧了他的脖子，发出一声带着哭腔的惊呼。

“不行、最原酱、那里…啊♡、不要动、最原酱♡……”

每走一步都会因此插得更深，最原能感到王马的后穴没出息地阵阵紧缩，像是本能的排斥反应、却更用力地挽留着他直直撞在最深处。哭泣的声音被顶得断断续续，破碎的声音绕在耳际。随后他突然感到耳朵传来短暂的疼痛，是王马呜咽着重重咬住了他的耳廓，眼尾带着恶狠狠的水光，瞳孔里的光被激烈的动作插得溃散，荡漾着旖旎的情潮。

“…混账……不行…要操到肚子了♡……”

他听到王马发出含混不清的埋怨，像只坏脾气的猫，明明被顶得很深很舒服，却还是要张牙舞爪地报复他。直到两人终于走到了床边，王马也没有半点松口的迹象，反倒牢牢锁着他的后颈连同卫衣，两个人一起倒在了柔软的床里。

“呃！”

“哈呜♡”

那个瞬间最原失去重心，压在王马身上的同时，后穴的性器也突然撞到最深，整个前端在一瞬间狠狠碾压过黏腻的软肉，搅动着穴肉深处的肠液，响起淫靡的咕啾咕啾的水声。王马急切地想要推走身上的人，他扭过头，眼角的泪水落在枕头里，下身却因为过载的快感而直接射了出来。

释放出的精液弄脏了两人的外套，高潮中的小穴夹紧了最原的性器，里面的肉迫不及待地吸着填满身体的硬热，从身体深处分泌出更多黏糊糊的液体。王马不得不敞开大腿，向上仰起头，身体被绝顶的情欲刺激得不住痉挛。随后他感觉到耳边传来柔软的呼吸声，最原的声音气息不匀，带着有些性感的哑。

“王马君…后面、好像潮吹了……”

“哈…？那你也就…快点♡…给我射……”

像是泄愤一样，王马不由分说地咬住对方的唇。他感到后面的性器重新动了起来，深处淫乱的爱液随着拍打的进出动作在穴口四溢飞溅，艳红的穴肉同样不甘示弱地夹紧，王马听到自己崩溃的呻吟声，沉溺于身体内部的快感，到了最后只能脱力地任由对方摆布，直到最原舔吻着他眼角的泪水，将粘稠的体液尽数在里面释放。

虽然差点被做到昏迷，但王马只需要短短几分钟就能够恢复常态。两人正并肩躺在卧室的床上，最原望着天花板出神，恶之总统摆出一副可怜兮兮的模样，拽着他的衣袖，一点点凑到他身边。

“喂喂，最原酱！”

身边窸窸窣窣，恋人坏心眼地低声念着他的姓名。

“今天早上洗澡的时候，你在浴缸里抱着我，身体有反应了吧？”

“呃？”

回过神来时王马突然贴得好近，湿润柔软的声音落在耳畔，带着一股独有的狡黠，像是伊甸园里的蛇，又生着锐利而漂亮的爪牙和羽翼，蛮不讲理地就能将他的身体和灵魂的快感携上天国。

只是在他短暂发怔的瞬间，王马便已脱口而出连珠似炮的话语。

“凌晨突然起床对着还在熟睡的恋人又亲又摸，能让人休息好吗？趁机睡奸的变态。”

“早上在神社参拜，没有乖乖闭上眼睛，看着我在想什么？看我吃冰激凌的样子也是，那是什么宠溺的眼神啊？令人头皮发麻，真是恶心死了。”

“还有，在电影院的时候就想和我做了吧？只是看着荧幕里播放的吻戏就会兴奋。趁着别的情侣都在说悄悄话，身上盖着大衣，偷偷把我的脸拿去当作意淫素材什么的…”

“而且下午走在路上，稍微被摸一下腿就会敏感地脸红，真可爱~是不是打算把我压在超市的货柜架上，或者在没人的雪地上直接做那种事……”

“等、等一等！！”

耳尖被露骨的语言刺激得发烫，最原立刻想要反驳自己从来没有过界的念头，却控制不住自己跟随王马准确的描述，难以克制地去幻想那些或许会发生的假象。

在他猛地意识到自己已经踏入了王马的陷阱时，他同时听到了恶之总统了然的嘲笑声。

“……你看~果然是这样。”

王马整个人都缩在他面前的被子当中，只露出脑袋，微长的发尾在空中翘起，一派无辜的表情。最原却可以清楚地感受到，就在温暖的被窝里，某只不听话的手已经再次摸上了自己的腿间，跃跃欲试地碰触中间的位置。

“只是被说话而已…”

灵巧的动作就像他精湛的话术，微热的手和五指包裹住后便缓慢地开始了律动，酥酥麻麻、电流一样的快感逐渐扩散，窜遍全身，掌心中的性器很快变得炽热起来。

“这种程度就勃起了吗？哎呀呀~最原酱的性欲也太旺盛了，这可真是让我为难。”

王马满意地扳过他的头，一条腿缠上最原的身体，柔软紧实的小腿肌肉压在他的腰间。他的手圈在最原的后颈，十指穿过柔软的发丝，眼眸里狡猾的爱意无比明亮。

在那样清晰而暧昧的注视下，最原并未慌张地错开视线，而是同样搂住他的身体，红着脸，坚定认真地对视回去。

“…正因为是王马君……，所以才会想要做。”

温热湿润的呼吸微微交缠，唇瓣相贴在无法再近的距离，王马习惯性地闭上眼，扣在最原脑后的手不自觉地用力，加深了绵长的吻。被点燃的快感沿着脊柱蜿蜒而上，加速了因此而悸动的心跳。

“真是说了不得了的话。不过我已经没有力气榨最原酱的精了，你可以理所当然地努力一点咯♡”

最后一件蔽体的毛衣也被脱下，王马的双腿在他眼前勾起打开，露出身体紧小的入口，那里被刚刚剧烈的动作折腾得发红变软，荡漾着一圈诱人的水光。

在冲动占领身体之前，最原还是有些不放心地碰了碰湿软的小穴：“真的没关系吗，王马君？如果痛的话，我自己去卫生间解决也……”

“欸？这就要不行了，我的肚子还饿着呢~”

王马合拢膝盖，手指将小穴拉开一条缝隙，分开的脚踝绕上他的脖子：“只要是最原酱，对我做什么都无所谓。努力一点吧？毕竟可是有我这样——可爱又色情的恋人在给你性服务呢。”

面对眼前露骨的挑逗，最原本能地咽下喉咙中滚烫的津液，他伸出手撑起王马的膝窝，在对方戏谑的视线中将一条腿架上自己的肩。王马惬意地懒在床上，柔软的紫发在洁白的被单里散开，小腿不客气地向他的脖子处挪了挪，踝骨亲昵地贴上他的颈。

最原克制住自己的心跳，将王马的另一条腿放平，将肩上的膝盖拉近自己的耳际，性器顺势顶上湿软的穴口，在缓慢抵入时，王马微微撑起身体，舒服地呻吟一声，眼神有些涣散地看着下面交合的部位。

“…又…进来了…♡…嗯……”

每一次都默契熟练，就算不用刺激前面，后穴在感受到熟悉的温度和硬度后就会止不住地兴奋起来，勃起的欲望全部暴露在最原眼前。王马双眼失焦，唇角溢出小声的喘息，支在柔软床铺上的双肘发酸打颤，他索性躺了回去，享受着身体内部对着敏感点的一次次冲撞。

成熟的小穴里面又湿又热，无论做过多少次都还是吸得一样紧，简直没办法用语言形容那种快感，下身的欲望就像要爆炸一样…最原没注意自己已经将王马的膝窝掐出了深色的红印，他看到王马的眉头缓缓蹙起，像是被顶得有些疼痛，想要放缓速度又感到对方的身体在不断挽留，太煽情了……温暖的肉壁永远无法餍足，紧致的甬道不停地收缩着，里面贪婪的软肉一层层吸附上来，慷慨地催促他把精液全部射在最热最软的深处。

“呜♡、好厉害、已经极限了♡…”

王马的双手举过头，抓住枕面的布料，声音被大力的动作撞得摇摇欲坠。最原一言不发地听着身下人拔高的喘息，那双金瞳浸润在温和的情欲里，从上自下能够清晰地看到性器在小穴中进出的模样，红软的穴口微微外翻，在激烈震荡的水声中被拍打出一圈白色的泡沫。

“嘻嘻嘻~最原酱的♡、和我的…一起在里面♡……”

一边这么说着，王马一边握住他的手，俏皮地捏了捏最原的手指，眼中的欲色甜蜜得可以将两个人一并融化。那样美丽魅惑的紫色双眸看得最原愣了几秒，随后捏紧了王马的腿，下身的性器更深更重地顶入多汁的肉穴。王马发出动情至极的哭喘声，腰身被刺激得微微抬起，弯出漂亮的弧线，在小腹的位置甚至可以看到被微微顶出凸起的模样…

“要去了♡、呜唔——♡~~”

王马在极度强烈的快感中瞬间达到了巅峰，泪水和面前模糊的灯光都随着高潮临至而轰然破碎。

当王马小吉再次睁开眼时，才只是十一点多而已。他转过头，见到最原终一正站在门边，手里还端着自己的马克杯。

“……缓过来了吗？”

王马伸了个懒腰，身体一阵难言的酸痛。归功于多年来养成的锻炼习惯，最原看起来还是很有精神的样子，此时相较虚弱的一方竟然是自己。

为此感到不满，王马看向他的位置，笑吟吟地发问：“最原酱在想什么，贤者时间？”

“呃…要说吗？”

最原反倒不好意思地移开视线。王马见状挑了挑眉，见到对方开口：“因为每次都射在里面，虽然、之后我在帮忙认真清理，王马君也会露出很享受的表情…但是总觉得有些抱歉。”

躺在床上的王马条件反射地伸出手，向下揉揉微微鼓起的小腹，里面被精液撑得有些痒。他按了按鼓胀的位置，能感受到后穴缓缓有温热的液体流出，沿着腿根流下，在床单上汇聚成一小滩湿漉漉的黏白。

“噗、所以才每次都顶得这么过分啊。…做到肚子都发麻了喔，搞不好会怀孕呢。”

“诶、诶！？”最原明显踉跄了一下，他有些手足无措地抬起头，下意识地开口：“我会负责……”

“嘻嘻嘻~最低级的谎话都分不出来了，被我迷得神魂颠倒的最原酱，好可爱~”

最原不得不将杯子直接推给他，以打断那些肆无忌惮的发言。王马接过他手中的马克杯，里面的紫色饮料还在冒着气泡。

他赞许地点了点头，毫不客气地灌下一大口，随后才满足地举起杯子：“呼——~恢复活力了，刚刚做爱的时候真是好累！最原酱很会看人脸色嘛。”

…该说谢谢吗。最原从王马手中接回水杯，望着恋人明亮闪烁的双眸，眼角依旧残存着情欲绮丽的颜色，不由得伸出手，替他撩起耳边垂落的发。王马却笑着抓住了他的手腕，伸出舌尖，满含暗示地舔了舔凸起的腕骨。

“还做吗？最原酱还很有精神吧~”

“…王马君，午夜之前，我还想和你再多做一点别的事情。”

在王马扬起脸，微笑着投来的视线下，最原发自内心地这么说。


End file.
